Sonic: The Freedom Fighter Reunion
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sonic and Tails crash landing in turn into an adventure with their old Freedom Fighter friends in Knothole and New Mobotropolis. Dr. Eggman also return there and team up with Snively. Sonic and his friend old and new come together to defeat the two mad robotic scientists. Also author by Dragonshadow97.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Knothole Reunion

One day in a bright blue sky, there is a large hovercraft flying through the sky. In the hovercraft is the evil robot scientist, Dr. Eggamn. Along for the ride is his robot henchmen: Orbot and Cubot. Dr. Eggman drives his eggmobile as he is being chased.

Coming towards the Eggomobile, is a bright blue plane known as the Tornado. Driving it is Miles Tails Prower the twin tail fox. On the wing of the Tornado is Mobius greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Get back here Dr. Eggman!" Sonic calls out.

Eggman turns his head to see Sonic and Tails on the Tornado. He quickly presses buttons on his control pad. Coming out under the hovercraft is a laser. It faces the direction the Tornado and begins to fire.

Sonic notices, "Tails, look out!"

"I see it," Tails says.

The laser fires it's laser, but Tails quickly turns the plane causing it to dodge. The laser fired again making Tails turn the plane right. In the Eggmobile, Dr. Eggman continue to drive as the laser automatically fires. Orbot and Cubto look from behind to see the Tornado flying towards them.

Orbot taps Dr. Eggman's shoulder, "Boss, Sonic and Tails are catching up to us with their plane."

"Yeah. Tails can fly with his tails and his plane," Cubot says.

"I can see that. They've been after us since my last scheme. Lucky, I have a surprise that will be a blast," Eggman says, showing a sinister smile.

Dr. Egman presses a red button on his control pad. Then some kind of disk is released from the Eggmoble and lands on the left side Tornado's wing. Orbot and Cubot are a bit confused as Dr. Eggman still holds the evil grin on his face.

"Hey boss, what did you just launched?" Cubto asks.

"A little something that will give the hedgehog and fox boy a bit of a Tails spin," Eggman says.

He then presses the red button from before. On the left wing of the Tornado, the small red disk begins to beep as a red light flickers on it.

BANG!

The small disk that is actually a small bomb explodes and destroys part of the Tornado's left wing.

Sonic quickly turns and screams, "We've been hit!"

Just then, the plane begins to lose control, spinning like a top and having trouble flying straight.

Tails shouts, "Sonic get back to your seat, I need to make an emergency landing."

"Sure," Sonic answers.

Sonic carefully climb down from the wing to get to the seat behind Tails. It's difficult to try taking a seat when the plane is spinning and moving around. Luckily, Sonic is able to sit down and buckle his seat belt. The plane continues to spin and go out of control as Tails holds the lever and tries to fly the plane straight.

Tails screams, "HOOOOLD OOOOOONNNN!"

The plane soon begins to fall toward a large forest surrounded by trees, bushes, and field of flowers. Watching the plane crash are Dr. Eggman and his mechanical henchmen.

Eggman says, "That atta take care of those two."

"Yes, but they will come back," Orbot clarifies.

"True, but this should stall us some time while we make our escape," Eggman says.

Dr. Eggman drives the hovercraft away from the scene of the crash, hoping to lose Sonic and Tails by the time they come around.

In the large forest, some of the bushes and branches are crushed and fallen to the ground. A few distance away, the plane as crashed at a large tree. The left wing is destroyed and some of the plane is wrecked. Sonic and Tails are in the plane and unconscious from the crash.

Sonic groans and flickers his eyes. He soon begins to sit up from his head and rubs his head in his hand with pain.

"Ow! My head!" Sonic says.

Tails lifts his head with his eyes closed as he rubs his head with both hands.

"My head is still pounding," Tails says.

Sonic asks, "Are you okay, Tails?"

"I'm alright, but my head really hurts," Tails says.

Sonic then notices a bad bruise Tails has on the right side of Tails head. Sonic quickly grabs a first aid kit that is in his seat and opens up to reveal the medical gear.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll have you fixed up," Sonic says.

"Thanks," Tails says.

Tails stay still as Sonic place the medical assistance on Tails. Once the bruise is clean, Sonic wraps the bandage around Tails' head.

"There," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic," Tails says.

"You're welcome," Sonic says.

Sonic and Tails look around to find themselves in a large forest. The forest has very large trees, bushes, and fruit trees and berry bushes.

Tails turns to Sonic and asks, "Sonic, does this forest look… familiar to you?"

"I think you're right, but where," Sonic thinks.

Sonic hops off the plane, "I think we should check it out. Maybe we can find someone who can help us repair the plane."

"Yeah," Tails says, climbing off the plane.

He lands next to Sonic and looks at the plane, "I guess we'll have to leave the Tornado here."

"Fraid so," Sonic says.

Then walks off, "Let's go."

"Right," Tails says as he follows Sonic.

The pair walk together to head to the forest to figure out where they are and hope they can get some help.

At the other side of the forest, there is a small village where the houses are made of wood and the roofs are made of wood or straws of hay. There are around a few hand full of people walking around the city. Just outside the forest and the village, there is a large city that has a large wall with a tree wall behind it. There is also a slam city with stone buildings, and in the middle it looks like a castle.

In the village of the forest, there is a chipmunk Mobian name Sally Acorn. She is working on a small computer pad, Nicole. Walking towards them are Antoine, a Coyote Mobian, and Bunnie a Mobian Rabbot with robotic limbs.

"Hey Sally girl, what you doin' there?" Bunnie asks.

"Just working on the new program I've installed on Nicole," Sally answers.

Sally sighs, "I'm hoping it will help me with my royal duties more. It's very exhausting."

"I know it's hard, but you were able to handle it," Bunnie says.

"Oui. You have been leading us for some time, being royal princess will also be able to handle as well," Antoine says.

"I guess," Sally says with a sad sigh.

"Sally is something wrong?" Bunnie asks.

"Oh is nothing," Sally says.

Suddenly, there is Walrus running towards them calling out, "Sally."

"What is it, Rotor?" Sally asks.

"I just got word there is a crash somewhere in the Great Forest," Rotor says.

"Sacre Bleu!" Antoine says, shocked.

"Someone might need help. We better check it out," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear machine sounds. They quickly turn to see familiar black robot along with surveillance cameras. Just then, a giant dark robot come out of the trees. Inside of it is a small man wearing a green suit and has six hairs on his head.

The man laughs, "I found you, Freedom Fighters.

"Snively!" Rotor exclaims.

"And he brought the Swatbots with him," Bunnie adds.

Sally says, looking determined, "Alright guys, we've taken them plenty of times. Let's kick some robot cans!"

Sally and her Freedom Fighter friends are beginning to battle the mad doctor and his robots.

In the forest, Sonic and Tails look around to see the large forest. As they walk in the forest, they begin to see the forest is very familiar.

"This forest is really big, and it looks so familiar," Sonic says.

"I know, but I can't remember how," Tails says.

"Don't worry about it. For now, let's see if we can find help to get our plane fixed," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Tails begins to hear a strange sound, "What was that?"

Sonic looks around and answers, "I don't know."

The pair looks around to figure out what the sound is. Unknown to Sonic and Tails, a surveillance orb spying on them from the trees. Back in the village, Sally and the others are fighting against the robots. Bunnie uses her robotic limbs, Antoine fights with his sword, Sally and Robot use blaster and their physical strength.

In the big robot, Snively angrily says, "Fools! Must I do everything!"

Snively then hits his control system and it hurts. Suddenly, he notices a bulb is beeping as it's flashing red. Snively looks at the screen and presses the button to reveal a monitor screen. On the screen there are Sonic and tails looking around the forest as they walk around.

Snively gasps in shock, "What?! Sonic the Hedgehog and his little fox friend, Tails! What are they doing back here?! They'll ruin everything if they join the other Freedom Fighters."

He then presses the button and commands, "Swatbots. Go to the Great Forest! Find a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox! Sonic and Tails are back! Now destroy them!"

In the forest, Sonic and Tails continue to walk deep in the forest to find somewhere to get help. Suddenly, they hear loud static and metallic sounds.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"It sounds like a robot or something," Tails says.

"It sounds like a robot," Sonic says.

Suddenly, the Swatbots come out of bushes and look at the hedgehog and the fox.

The Swatbot says, "Hedgehog alert! Hedgehog Alert!"

"The Swatbots!" Sonic says.

"But how?" Tails asks.

"We'll have to worry about it later, if they're here then Snively can't be far behind," Sonic says.

"You're right. Let's fight them," Tails says.

Sonic speeds fast and rams at the Swatbot. Tails spins his tail and fly in the air. With that, Tails then punches one of the Swatbots. Sonic bounces off the tree and spin dashes at the three robots creating holes on their chest. With that, the robots collapsed on the ground.

Sonic lands on the ground and says, "Nothing like smashing Swatbots to get us going,"

Sonic then jumps up and kicks one Swatbot. Then Tails kicks the other one. They both then punch the very last Swatbot together.

Sonic laughs, "We haven't been here long and we're already kicking Swatbots' butt."

"Yeah. But why are they? Tails asks.

"Yeah. The last time we saw them was," Sonic says.

But then stops with his eyes wide in shock.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails asks.

"Tails, I just realize where we're are," Sonic answers, shocked.

"You do?" Tails asks, confused.

"We're in the Great Forest," Sonic answers.

"The Great Forest? That means we're close to Knothole and New Mobotropolis," Tails says.

Soon, Tails also realizes, "If the Swatbots are here, then that means Knothole must be under attack."

"Which means, Snobly must be neat by," Sonic says.

He then begins to pick up speed, "Come on Tails, our friends might be in trouble."

With that, Sonic speeds off.

Tails spins his tails and begins to fly, "Sonic, wait for me!"

Sonic and Tails begin to make their way to their destination. If the Swatbots are here, then trouble can't be far behind.

Back in Knothole, the Freedom Fighters are doing their best to fight off. Sally uses her wring blade to kick and slice some of the Swatbots. Rotor brings out one of his blasters and fire at the machines. Antoine fight off the Swatbots with his swords. Bunnie flies in the air with her robotic limbs and uses her extended harm to grab one of the Swatbot and use it to slam the Swatbot at the others.

Bunnie lands on the ground, "These Swatbots are really tough. Tougher than the last time."

"I know, but we need to fight them as long as we could," Sally says.

They look up to see Snively in the robot maniacally laughing,

"Fools, you think you can stop me!" Snively says.

"We will stop you Snively," Sally says.

"We're not going to let you get away in destroying Knothole," Rotor angrily says.

"I won't have too, unless you decided to surrender,"Snively says.

Sally angrily shouts, "Never! We will never surrender to you!"

"That's right, we're not going to let you boss us around," Bunnie says.

"Then I'll simply have to do this," Snively says.

He presses the button to extends his robot hand to grab Sally. Sally screams as she is pulled back.

"Sally!" Antoine exclaims.

The arm reaches back to the robot and now Snively has Sally captured.

Sally struggles to break free, "Let me go Snively!"

"Not until, I capture you all and destroy the village," Snively says.

He then maniacally laughs in triumph. Bunnie and the others don't know what to do. One mistake could get Sally hurt or worse. Snively continues to gloat and maniacally laugh, until they hear a strange sonic boom.

"What the?" Snively shockly says, turning his head.

Before, Snively and the robots can do anything, some blue blur comes out of the bushes and ram right through five of the Swatbots. Then the blue blue speeds towards Sally and she disappeared from the robot hand. Snively gasps in shock to see Sally is gone and his robots are destroyed.

Landing on the ground is a familiar figure that leave everyone, including Snively in shock. Sally opens her eyes.

Then hears a familiar voice, "So Blotely, I see you're as ugly as ever."

Sally gasps in shock as she looks up to see a face she hasn't seen in a long time. Sonic the hedgehog.

"I don't believe it," Bunnie surprisingly says.

"It is impossible," Antoine adds.

Then Rotor says, "But it is…"

Sonic then places Sally back on her feet as the gang surprisingly say, "Sonic!"

Snively is so angry at he screams, "Sonic the Hedgehog! No! Swatbots! Destroy him!"

The Swatbots begin to activate their guns and begin to fire at Sonic. Sonic speeds up as he picks up Sally and brings her to the others. Then places her down and speeds over to spin dash one of the robots. Then punches one robot on the left. Then kicks another robot on the right. Sonic is running so fast, it's almost impossible for him to be seen. Snively gasps in shock. Sally and the others are surprised to see Sonic taking out the Swatbots like they're nothing. Sonic continues to spin dash, punch and kick the Swatbots.

"Woah! Look at the sugar-hog go!" Bunnie says.

"Oui. It is like he is running at ze speed of light," Antoine says.

"He take those Swatbots out like they're paper," Rotor says.

Sally looks at Sonic and calmly says, "You're right. Sonic has gotten stronger since he left."

Sonic rams the robots with his speed. Then performs another spin dash at the Swatbots. In a matter of minutes or so, Sonic is able to defeat all of the Swatbots until they're nothing but scrap metal.

Suddenly, more of them begin to appear and begin to fire their laser at Sonic. Sonic jumps in the air and spin dash many of them. Then punch and kicks the Swatbots.

Sonic thinks, "There are so many of them. I'm not sure if I'm able to defeat them all."

Suddenly, he hears someone shouts, "Sonic!"

Everyone looks up to see a familiar small fox flying over with a glowing Power Ring in his hand.

"Yo Tails!" Sonic says.

Sally and the others are surprised to see the twin tail fox flying toward towards them.

"Sonic! Catch!" Tails shouts, and throws the ring.

The power ring spins as it flies down from the sky. Sonic jumps up and catches the Power Ring in his hand. He raises the ring into the air and a magical aura surrounds him, giving him power. Sonic then begins to spin dash right towards the Swatbot at top speed. He rams into every Swatbot that comes his path. In a matter of seconds for sure, all the Swatbots has been destroyed. Seeing all the Swatbots destroyed, Snively screams in anger as he bangs at the control.

Sonic lands on the ground and turns to Snively, "Hey Snivel, if I were you, I go back to your junkyard before I really had to play hard."

Snively then presses the button that makes his robot fly in the air.

Snively screams in anger, "Just you wait hedgehog, I'll be back and I will destroy the village and capture you Freedom Fighters!"

Snively's robot then flies off with the evil small scientist inside.

Sonic says, "That oughta take care of shorty and his robots for a while."

Sonic turn turns his head to see Sally and the others looking at him in shock. Before, Sonic can say anything, Sally hugs Sonic with happiness.

"Sonic. I-I can't believe it. You're back!" Sally says, surprised and happy at the same time.

Sonic smiles and hugs him back, "I know it's been a long time, but it's great to see you again."

"I missed you Sonic," Sally says.

"I missed you too," Sonic says.

"Sonic!" Tails calls out.

Sonic and Sally turn their heads to see Tails running towards them. The two let go of their embrace to see the twin tail fox with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Tails, thanks for the ring," Sonic says.

"No problem," Tails says.

"Tails," Sally happily says.

Tails turns happily to see the princess, and says, "Sally,"

Then he gives Sally a hug. Sally hugs him back.

"It's great to see you, Sally. I miss you," Tails says.

"Aww, I miss you too, Tails," Sally says.

They are soon greeted with Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine.

"Sugarhog! Tails!" Bunnie happily says.

"It's great to see you two," Rotor says.

"Oui. How surprising for you two to drop by," Antoine says.

"Great to see you guys, even you Ant," Sonic says.

He then grabs Antoine into a head lock and gives him a ruffle in his hair.

"I can see you have not changed since you left," Antoine says.

"Hey, gotta be me," Sonic says.

Bunnie and Tails hugs each other.

"It's great to see you Bunnie," Tails says.

"It's good to see you sugar," Bunnie says.

Rotor then gives Tails a hi hive, "Great to see you guys."

"But what are you guys doing here?" Bunnie asks.

"It's a long story," Sonic says.

"Well we like to hear all about it. It's been a long time and we all missed you," Sally says.

"We missed you too, but evil never stops for a holiday," Sonic says.

Sally gives Sonic a kiss, "Well, we love to hear all about it."

"Wait until everyone hear and see that you're back," Bunnie says.

"But first, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving," Sonic says.

"Me too," Tails says.

Sally laughs, "Some things never change."

Soon the group of friends begin laughing with smiles on their faces. They are happy to see each other again after so long and have plenty of catching up to do. Unknown to the group, someone else arrive at the scene with a few. Seeing the reunion from the trees is King Acorn, Sally's father and a few of the royal guards. They have seen the trouble arrive to see the trouble, but are as surprised as Sally and the others to see Sonic and Tails with Sally and her friends.

King Acorn says, "I always knew that Sonic and Tails will one day return, but didn't expect them to return in our time of need."

While the reunion is going on, Snively is in his lab as he is throwing a tantrum. Seeing Sonic and Tails back means trouble for him.

"That meddling hedgehog ruined everything! I was this close to conquering Knothole and the blasted hedgehog and fox child ruin it!" Snively says in rage.

He then kicks one of his machines and yelps as he hops holding his injured foot.

He then puts his foot down, "With Sonic and Tails back, fighting the Freedom Fighters will be close to impossible.

Suddenly he hears a familiar laughter followed by, "Not if you have some help."

Snively turns his head in surprise to see Dr. Eggman and his two robots.

"W-w-who are you?" Snively asks in shock.

"I knew that you wouldn't recognize me, Colin. It's been a long time since I've seen you, nephew," Eggman says.

Snively gasps in shock, "Uncle? Is is that really you?"

"Yes. It has been such a long time," Eggman says.

"You look different," Snively replies.

"Yes yes. I know it's been a long time. I'll explain the details later, but first, we have our persona agenda against a certain blue hedgehog." Eggman says. He then maniacally laughs.

P.S: Characters' appearance and outfits are from Post-SGW.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: A Reunion Fight

At Knothole, Sonic and Tails tell Sally and the Freedom Fighters about their adventures away from home. They all sit on the ground close to a large pond as they hear Sonic talking about a space adventure.

Sonic says, "So after stopping the Space Colony Ark from crashing to the planet, we soon discover that Shadow wasn't around anymore. Some of us suspected that Professor Gerald might have wanted Shadow to stop his evil plan to destroy the planet."

"Amazing. I never knew there was a Space Colony up there," Rotor says.

"No one did. It was supposed to be top secret," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "So in a way, Shadow isn't really a bad guy. He was very hurt about losing the one friend he had."

"I guess anyone will feel the same way if we fit into his shoes," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. Shadow can be edgy, but he's okay to hang around with," Sonic says.

"When you and Shadow aren't fighting almost about everything," Tails says.

"Hey," Sonic says.

Soon, everyone begins laughing.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Sonic! Tails!"

The Freedom Fighters look at the source to see a familiar face Sonic and Tails haven't seen in a long time. They see a light blue middle aged hedgehog with a white mustache.

Sonic and Tails happily say, "Uncle Chuck!"

Sonic runs over and gives him the biggest hug. Tails runs over and gives him a hug too.

"It's so great to see you again, Unc," Sonic says.

"I miss you Uncle Chuck," Tails says.

"I miss you both too. When did you get here?" Uncle Chuck replies.

"Just recently, and just kicked Snively's robotic butt," Sonic says.

"I figured as much. Welcome home," Uncle Chuck says, hugging the two.

Sonic and Tails hug Uncle Chuck as well. Soon enough, they release the embrace.

"We're glad to be back too," Sonic says.

Uncle Chuck laughs, "I know both of your parents and everyone else will be glad to see you all back."

"Sonic!" A female voice shouts.

The next moment, Sonic finds himself being embraced by a familiar yellow mongoose with long purple hair and dressed like a pop star.

"Mina!" Sonic says.

The mongoose, Mina hugs Sonic, "The rumors are true. You did came back."

"He's not the only one," Tails says with a smile.

Mina lets go of Sonic and happily says, "Tails, you're back too. Awesome."

They both give each other a high five.

Sally walks up, "Mina, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that Sonic and Tails have returned in Knothole and I had to see for myself. I'm glad to see you guys again," Mina says.

"We are too," Sonic says.

"Wow! Word travels fast," Rotor says.

"And I wouldn't be surprised if the news already reach the rest of Knothole and New Mobotropolis," Sally says.

"It already has," A mechanical voice says.

The Freedom Fighters, Uncle Chuck, and Mina turn to see many Mobians from the village and city gathering. Among them are King Acorn, and Sonic and Tails' parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Tails happily says, and runs towards his parents.

Tails gives his parents a big hug and they hug him back.

"Oh Tails, you're homes," Tails mom says.

"We really missed you son," Tails father says.

"I miss you too," Tails happily says, and begins to shed tears.

Sonic smiles to see Tails with his parents, and turns to see his. Sonic runs up to them to greet them.

"Mom. Dad. It's great to see you," Sonic says.

Sonic mom's wraps her arms around his neck, "Sonic, you're home. We really missed you."

"I missed you too," Sonic says.

Sonic's father who is a robot ruffles his quills, "It's great to see you, son."

"Great to see you too dad. It's been like forever since I last saw you," Sonic says.

Sally and the others join in on greeting Sonic and Tails back to the village and city. In fact, everyone greet Sonic and Tails back and ask them multiple questions. They ask when they get back? Where they have been? What kind of adventures they had while they're away? And plenty more being shuffled at them.

Sally asks, "So Sonic, are you and Tails planning on staying?"

"Well… I do like to stay…" Sonic says, embarrassed.

Then realizes, "Sal, you haven't seen anyone else come by?"

"Not really. We were too busy with Snively," Sally says.

"Uh oh," Sonic says.

"That doesn't sound good," Tails says.

"What's wrong sugar hog?" Bunnie asks.

"Oui, you seem a bit concern. You shall celebrate your return," Antoine adds.

"I know, but if I'm right, then we're all going to be in huge trouble," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "Sonic, what are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say that we're not the only ones who is back. A certain Egghead is back as well," Sonic says.

Back in the lab on top of the mountains, Dr. Eggman explains to Snviely about all his plan to take over the planet Mobius. And everyone of them have been defeated by Sonic and Tails along with his other friends.

"I must say sir, it is surprising that Sonic and Tails have gain more allies and defeated you in your plans," Snively says.

Then asks, "Who do they manage to pull it off?"

"I have a list of right here," Orbot says, and brings out a long list.

"On the Planet Wisp, Dr. Eggman tried to use Hyper Go On from the little aliens to drain their energy. Sonic destroyed the generator and the robots that has the power. Then on the Lost Hex, the Zeti turn against them because Sonic got rid of the only thing control them. He also defeated the robot. There are also when…" Orbot says, reading the list.

Eggman angrily says, "What did I tell you about making failure lists?!"

"To not to because they make you angry," Orbot says.

"Exactly," Eggman says.

Orbot sighs, "Aww, I like lists."

"And I like all the fun we had, until Sonic and Tails come along," Cubot says.

"We need to find a way to defeat Sonic and is annoying friends. Once and for all!" Eggman says.

"But how sir, they keep defeating us no matter what we do," Snively says.

Eggman thinks, "We need to think of something before they'll be the end of us."

Back in the village, Sonic and Tails has to explain to everyone how they get here and the trouble that will be on the way.

"No way! Dr. Robotnik is back!" Rotor says, shocked.

"Yeah, but he's calling himself Dr. Eggman now," Sonic says.

"Dr. Eggman? Why in the hey would he be calling himself that?" Bunnie asks.

"Not sure. I mean, Dr. Eggman looks like a large egg so yeah," Sonic says.

"And I suppose you come up with many names to call him," Sally suspects.

"You know it. I remember this one time, Tails and I were investigating a Theme Park Eggman build in space, we met a group of aliens called Wisps. They call Dr. Eggman Baldy Nosehair," Sonic says, and begins laughing.

Sally and the others begin laughing.

Antoine says, "I think I would enjoy those stories."

"Me too," Rotor says.

"Well Eggman always look like an egg. I never thought he would be calling himself that," Sally says.

"Yeah. I also have plenty of names to call him to boot," Sonic says.

King Acorn says, "I must say that you and Tails have done a tremendous job stopping Dr. Eggman, but it seems that with him here, he could cause trouble."

"Your right. If Dr. Eggman teams up with Snively, he can cause some major trouble. We need to find Eggman and stop him," Sonic says.

"I agree. We should start by figuring out where Dr. Eggman is now," Sally says.

"Yeah. But first, I want to check the place out. It's been a long time since we're here," Sonic says.

"Yeah," Tails says.

"I guess we can show you around," Sally says.

"Great. Let's go exploring," Sonic says.

Sometime later, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are looking around Knothole. Sonic and Tails look around to see the huts and the Mobians living there. To Sonic and Tails, it feels that nothing seems to change since they last been here.

"Wow! Knothole looks great," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I can't believe we've been gone for so long," Tails says.

"There has been some changes since you both been last here, but everything else remains the same," Rotor says.

"I can tell. I really miss this place," Tails says.

"Me too," Sonic says.

Bunnie says, "You are going to love Knothole and New Mobotropolis. Things are looking great."

"Except for Snively always causing trouble," Rotor says.

"Yeah. But with you guys back, we might stand a chance to beat him, even if Robotnik… I mean, Dr. Eggman is involved," Mina says.

Mina giggles, "It's going to take time getting used to calling him Eggman and not Robotnik."

"I agree," Bunnie says.

Sonic turns to Sally to notice her looking at him in concern. Sonic is confused to see the sad and worried expression on her face.

Sonic asks, "What's wrong Sal? You don't look very happy."

"I'm sorry Sonic. It just that…" Sally says, sad.

Sonic places his hand on Sally's shoulder, "What is it?"

"I really missed you while you were away. I wasn't sure if you remember me after being gone for so long," Sally says, depressed.

"That can never happen. And Tails feels the same. We never forgot about you while we were away and we really missed you," Sonic says, showing a smile.

Sally begins to shed tears and gives Sonic a hug, "Thank you. I'm really glad you both are back."

Sonic hugs her, "I'm glad too."

Sonic and Sally lean close together and give each other a kiss. Tails and the others turn to see the two are in the special moment. They all can tell that Sonic and Sally's love for each other never seem to fade away.

Sometime later, Sally and the others bring Sonic and Tails to New Mobotropolis.

Sonic says, "Wow! The city looks better than I remember."

"Thanks. We like it like that," Rotor says.

"There has been some changes while you were gone, but a lot remain the same," Sally says.

"I can tell," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I can see some new stores and buildings around Knothole and now in New Mobotropolis. Anything else that's been going on while we're gone?" Tails asks.

"There has been a lot, but we're glad that you're back," Sally says.

"So are we," Sonic says.

The Freedom Fighters walk into the city of New Mobotropolis. They all walk around to see the food places, stores, and other places.

"Wow! Everything seems to be the same," Sonic says.

"Yeah. Everything is mostly the same," Tails adds.

Then Sonic notices, "Even Uncle Chuck's chili dog stand!"

Sonic zips to a chili dog stand that has a picture of Uncle Chuck holding a chili dog.

He leans against the stand and hold two fingers, "Two doggies with the works."

"Coming right up," The vendor says.

Sonic wait with eagerness to have the chili dogs. Sally sighs with laughter and rolls her eyes. She can see that Sonic's love for chili dogs hasn't changed a bit either. Sonic then zips back with the two chili dog and presents one to Sally. Sally smiles and takes one. Then the two begin to eat the chili dogs together.

Later in in Snively's lab, Eggman and Snively have been working on a large robot for hours. Orbot and Cubot are helping out in their way, especially supervising. Eggman maniacally laughs as he and Sniverly continue to work on the robot.

The robot is really large, about the size of a house. It has red, yellow, and black colors and large drills, one on each arm. It also has a yellow cape on it's back. Eggman and Snively have finish turning the screws tight and check the controls to see if everything is perfect.

Eggman says, "Finally, our greatest creation is finished!"

"Yes sir. I must say, this has to be the largest and quite interesting robot I have ever seen," Snively says.

"That's right. Our Egg Driller is going to be a blast when we unleash it at Knothole and New Mobotropolis," Eggman says.

Snively nods his head, "Indeed."

Eggman commands, "Orbot! Cubot! Snively! Climb on the Egg Driller! We're going to pay a little visit to some old friends!"

Then snickers, "Let's hope they'll also enjoy a little surprise I cooked up for them."

Back in the city of New Mobotropolis, The Freedom Fighters take Sonic and Tail to two familiar buildings. More familiar to Sonic and Tails.

"Wow! It's our houses," Tails says, amazed.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since we last saw our homes," Sonic says.

He then tilts his head, "But it seems different since the last time we saw it."

"That's true, but both of your parents kept your room the way it is," Sally says.

Sally walks up and opens the door of Sonic's home. They walk upstairs and opens the door to reveal a bedroom. It has a guitar and a red race car bed.

"Everything looks great. It feels like it was yesterday since I came here," Sonic says.

He then hops on the bed and relax on it. Sally and Tails laugh while the others smile.

"Yes. Like I said your parents added a few things since you left. Since you and Tails have gotten older since the last time we saw you," Sally says.

Before Sonic and Tails can answer, something like an earthquake begins to shake the house rapidly. Everyone soon begins to fall off their feel and land on the ground. Sonic is also bounced off the bed and land on the floor.

Sonic sits up rubbing his head, "Ow! What in Mobius?"

"Is it an earthquake?" Mina asks.

"Not any earthquake I know of," Sally says.

Sonic stands up, "Come on. I'm willing to bet we're about to have some trouble."

They all hurry out of the room and out of Sonic's house to see a giant red, yellow and black robot with drills for arms, and wears a cape. They see the giant robot drilling the grounds around Knothole.

"Oh my stars! What in hay is going on?!" Bunnie asks, shocked.

"I know who's doing this," Sonic says.

Then says, "Come on!"

Sonic and the others hurry to see the giant robot drilling many areas in Knothole. The people are running away in a panic. Sonic and the others stop in their tracks to see the robot at close range.

"Sacre bleu! That has to be one giant robot," Antoine says.

"Where did that come from?" Mina asks.

"I know where that ugly thing came from," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a maniacal laugh coming from the machine. The hood to the machine opens to reveal, Dr. Eggman and Snively having the controls. Orbot and Cubot are close by.

Sonic and Tails angrily say, "Eggman!"

Sally and the others are shocked to see the man and who is familiar.

Eggman laughs, "Hello Sonic and Tails! Looks like you surprised the explosion I gave to your plan."

"Yeah. We haven't forgotten you putting a bomb on Tails' plane," Sonic angrily says.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only ones who decides to meet up with old acquaintances. It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Sally," Eggman says.

Sally relaizes, "Dr. Robotnik?! So you are back!"

"Nobody calls me that anymore I, Dr. Eggman am going to beat you and your boyfriend once and for all," Eggman says. Then maniacally laughs.

Sonic and Tails aren't pleased to see Eggman has teamed up with Snively to destroy them. Sally and the others feel the same. Looks like they're going to fight Eggman and Snively new robot to defeat them. Eggman and Snively begin to laugh together.

Sonic says, "So this is going to be like told times, kicking you and your nephew's robotic butts!"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Eggman remarks.

Then says, "Egg Driller! Get them!"

Eggman controls the Egg Driller and dives it towards the Freedom Fighters. Everyone dodge out of the way in the nick of time as the Egg Driller drills to the ground.

"That does it! We're not going to let you destroy Knothole and New Mobotropolis," Sonic says.

Sonic then spin dashes right at the chest to the driller, causing to shake.

Sonic lands on the ground and turns around, "Come on Freedom Fighters. We gotta stop that robot before he destroys both cities!"

"Sonic's right. Let's go!" Sally says, she then activates her wristbands to activate blue sharp blades.

Bunnie takes flight on her robotic feet and Tails flies with his tails. Rotor brings out a blaster and Antoine brings out his sword. Soon, the group of friends begin to attack. Sonic speeds and spin dashes the Driller from behind. The driller tries to attack the Freedom Fighters, but they dodge. Rotor fires a blaster at it. Sally and Antoine are able to strike the drill as it collides with the ground. However, they are unable to break it.

Bunnie flies up and uses her robotic arm to blast at the head of the robot. She isn't able to get through to the control because of the protective window.

Snively says, impressed, "I must admit, the robot is proven to be rather strong."

"Yeah. I made it out of a protective metal that it can't be broken through by Sonic and his annoying friends," Eggman says.

He then moves the control, "Now to take them down!"

The Egg Driller moves around and tries to attack the Freedom Fighters. Mina moves up the back and tries to kick it, but she isn't strong enough. Mina jumps off and hurries to Tails.

"That robot is really tough. I can't seem to break through," Mina says.

"Eggman always make tough robots like this. We might need another Power Ring to help on this," Tails says.

"But it won't appear again until tonight," Mina says.

Sonic jump as he performs a spin dash and hits the robotic drill. The two repel each other's attack and Sonic lands on his feet on the ground. Sonic takes deep breaths as he is trying to stand up. Eggman notices that Sonic's back is turn so he sees a chance to strike.

Eggman uses the controls as he says, "Say goodbye hedgehog!"

Eggman has the drill heading towards Sonic. Sally turns with a gasp to see Eggman is going to use the drill to strike Sonic.

Sally screams, "Sonic!"

Sonic turns his head to see the drill coming towards him. Before the drill can strike, a strange protective shield appear over Sonic, protecting him. The drill tries to drill it as hard as it can, but isn't able to break it.

"What?! Why isn't the drill working?!" Eggman exclaims, anger.

"Sir? I'm detecting some a strange electrical field," Orbot says.

"What?!" Eggman asks, confused.

Snviely then notices, "Sir, the barrier that is protecting the hedgehog is made from nanobots! She must be involved with this."

Confused to see the shield, Sonic asks, "Hey! Where did this come from?!"

"It's from me Sonic. It's been a long time," A female voice says.

Sonic turns to see a familiar holo-lynx that is controlling the shield.

"Nicole!" Sonic says with a smile.

Nicole smiles and says, "Hello Sonic. Sally inform me that you and Tails are back and I wanted to visit you. Looks likes like I came at the right time."

"Glad to see you too, Nicole," Sonic says.

Nicole then makes the barrier disappeared, "Don't worry Sonic, I got it covered. I'll use my nanobots to help with this battle."

Nicole then uses her nanobots to create large mechanical arms to grab the robot by it's drills.

In the robot, Eggman and his minions feel the whole robot shaking.

"What's going on?!" Eggman demands.

"It's the holo lynx. She must have used her nanobots at us," Snively says.

"Holo-Lynx?" Orbot asks.

"I'll tell you another time," Snively says.

Cubot looks out the window to see the ground. There she sees Nicole the Holo-Lynx. He becomes astonished to see her short black hair, and glowing emerald green eyes, and wears black, white, and purple colored clothes.

Cubot has eyes appears in his robotic eyes, "Wow! That Lynx is very pretty."

"Oh dear! I think Cubot is struck by Cupid's bow and arrow," Orbot replies.

Back outside and on the battlefield, Tails and the others see the robotic arms grabbing hold of the Egg Driller.

"Wow! Nicole must be helping us," Rotor says.

"Really? I haven't seen her in a long time," Tails says.

Bunnie says, "Let's take care of this robot and we can get a break."

"I'll give you a hand," Tails says.

"I'll help too," Rotor says.

Bunnie picks Rotor by his hand and fly him up to the robot. Tails flies over to help him out too. Bunnie grabs the robot's drill from one arm while Rotor and Tails use their machinery knowledge to take apart the other drill.

"Well Baldy McNosehair, it seems that you are about to be beaten by the Freedom Fighters again!" Sonic remarks.

Sonic presents his hand to Sally, "You ready to finish this?"

"You got it Sonic," Sally says, taking Sonic's hand.

Sonic speeds Sally up the robot's chest. He then jumps back and Sally activates her ring blades. Then Spin spin dashes at top speed right towards Eggman's robot. The spin dashing ring blade speed right through the robot and Sonic lands on the ground holding Sally. The robot begins to show light around it and it begins to fall apart as everyone hops off. The robot explode and the two scientists and robots.

Eggman screams as he is flying from the blast, "WE'LL BE BACK!"

"We'll be waiting Baldy McNosehair! You just let know when you and Snobley are ready for another beating!" Sonic calls out.

Sonic and Sally begin laughing at the comments.

After the battle, Sonic, Sally and the others are relaxing by the Power Ring Pool. Of course, they're discussing about Eggman returning and his team up.

"Alright, with Dr. Robotnik, well, Dr. Eggman is back and teamed up with Snively, we'll need to work harder to stop them," Sally says.

"We'll need to be ready for anything that those two eggheads can throw at us," Sonic says.

"I agree. Those two are dangerous when they're together," Tails says.

Sally turns to Sonic, "Sonic, I know this is going to be much to ask, but uh, will you and Tails join the Freedom Fighters again."

Sonic and Tails look at each other and nod their heads with a smile.

"Of course we will. It will be like old times," Sonic says.

"And with Eggman here, we need to stop him too, especially since Snively is with him. We'll do whatever we can to help," Tails says.

Hearing the answer make Sally and the others happy.

Sally hugs Sonic and Tails, "Thank guys. We're glad to have you back."

"So do we," Tails says.

Bunnie gives pats the two on the back, "Good to have you both back."

"Yeah! The Freedom Fighters are back in action!" Sonic says.

At the group of friends celebrate the two back together. They are being watched by an unknown being hiding in the distance. The mysterious being growls in anger to see Sonic and Tails with Sally and the others. The mysterious being is not pleased to see Sonic and Tails back in Knothole, and decides to keep an eye on them.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Another Love and Naugus' Return

In New Mobotropolis, Sonic and Tails are sitting with Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Tails talk to the group about their other adventures while they are away. They talk about how they stop Eggman on all sorts of situations. When Eggman attacked the Wisp Planet, the adventure at the Lost Hex, The times with Metal Sonic. What Sonic and Tails explain leave the group in shock.

"Really? Dr. Eggman actually helped you. That's a first," Sally says.

"Oui. It is hard to believe," Antoine says.

"I know, but it's true. Well, mostly because he ended up stopping the trouble he started," Sonic says.

"I have to agree. Sounds to me that these Zetis you mention didn't like Dr. Eggman as much as we did," Bunnie replies.

"They really did. At the same time, they didn't like me and Tails either," Sonic says.

"Still, I'm surprised to hear you and Tails had a conflict during the time. Back when you lived here, you both practically never get into a fight," Sally says.

"That's true. After that incident. I'm never going to doubt Tails again," Sonic says, ruffling Tails' head.

Tails laughs, "Cut it out!"

"Still. It's good to know you made good friends to help you fighting against Dr. Eggman and his robots. I thought Dr. Robotnik with Snively were bad enough," Sally says.

"And those other two robots. Who were they called. Scratch and Grounder," Rotor says.

Sonic sighs, "Don't remind me. Those two are dumbbots."

"Hmm. Still, even though Dr. Eggman is a genius, but he sure does have holes in some of his plans," Sally says.

"No kidding," Sonic says, and begins laughing.

Then says, "Of course, Eggman is still causing trouble wherever he goes."

"Makes me wonder if that varmint will ever quit," Bunnie replies.

"Probably never," Sonic says.

Sometime later in the Great Forest, two female mobians and a small flying creature are searching around. The two mobians are Amy Rose, and Cream the Rabbit, along with her Chao friend, Cheese. Sometime ago, they received an S.O.S that is automatically activated from Tails' plane, Amy can sense that Sonic and Tails are in need to help, so they head out to look for them.

Amy calls out, "Sonic! Where are you?! Tails!"

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Tails! Where'd you two go?!" Cream calls.

Then Cheese calls out, "Chao Chao!"

Cream asks, "Do you think they're here?"

"Hmm, they have to be. The distress signal is coming from this forest. Sonic and Tails could be hurt," Amy says, holding the tracker.

The Chao and the girls continue to look around for their friend. Suddenly, they notice a pile of Swatbots that are broken into pieces.

Cream looks at one and says, "These are funny looking robots. I wonder what happened."

"My hunch is telling me that Sonic has been here. I just know it," Amy says.

"How do you know?" Cream asks.

"Trust me, this has Sonic's name all over it," Amy says.

Cheese then points out, "Chao Chao."

And flies through the forest.

"Cheese must have found something," Cream says, and follows the Chao.

Amy hurry after them. Not long, the three are able to find Tails' plane.

"That's the Tornado," Amy says.

Then pats Cheese on the head, "Good job, Cheese."

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Cream notices with a gasp, "Oh no. One of the wings is broken. They must have crashed here."

"I think they're fine Cream. I see two sets of footprints on the ground," Amy says, kneeling to the footprints in the dirt.

Cream and Cheese look at the tracks themselves to see them heading away from the tree.

"You're right. But where does it go?" Cream replies.

Amy looks at the trail, "I'm not sure. But I know that if we follow the trail. We'll be able to find Sonic and Tails."

"Yay," Cream and Cheese cheer.

Amy says, "Stay close. We won't want you to get lost here."

"Yes Amy," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, Sonic and Tails are hanging out with Sally and the others in the city.

Sonic sighs, "It sure is a great day."

"I agree. It's been a great day in the city," Tails says.

"We're glad you guys can stay with us," Bunnie says.

"Oui. I do hope we can have the rest of ze day without any trouble," Antoine says.

Suddenly, Nicole appears in her holographic form.

"Sally, we have a situation," Nicole says.

"What is it Nicole?" Sally asks.

"Someone triggered the sensors in the Great Forest," Nicole says.

"Can you give me an exact location?" Sally says.

"It's a few miles away from Knothole. Close to where Sonic and Tails' plane have crashed," Nicole answers.

Sonic asks, "Is it Dr. Eggman? Snively? Or any of their robots?"

Nicole scans the area with her cameras in the forest, "No. I've detected three unknown beings."

"Can you show us?" Sally asks.

Nicole nods her head in reply. She then creates three holographic images. One is a pink hedgehog wearing red clothes, a small rabbit wearing an orange and white outfits, and a small blue Chaos. Seeing them leave Sonic and Tails in shock.

"It's Amy!" Sonic says, shocked.

"And Cream and Cheese too," Tails adds.

"You know them?" Sally asks.

"Amy, Cream, and Cheese are friends of ours. Cream is the small rabbit and the Chao is Cheese. The pink hedgehog is Amy," Tails says.

"And the one hedgehog who has a major crush on me," Sonic adds, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Sally asks, surprised.

"Yeah. She likes me so much, that she says that I'm her boy friend, or kept wanting me to marry her." Sonic says.

Sally giggles and softly says, "Seems I'm not the only one who wants Sonic's attention."

Then Rotor asks, "But, what are they doing here?"

Tails says, "They must have received a distress signal from the Tornado when we crashed. I've installed one on the plane in case something like this happen."

"It's best that we go find them," Sonic says.

Then turns to Nicole, "Do you know where they're heading?"

"Yes. They're heading to Knothole," Nicole answers.

"I'll go find them," Sonic says.

Sally quickly says, "I'll go help."

Sonic, "Alright. Let's go."

Sonic and Sally head off to Knothole to find Amy and the others. Tails and the others hurry after them to help find the girls and small Chao. Sonic and Sally know that they need to find Amy and the others, before anything happens.

Later on in the Great Forest, Amy, Cream, and Cheese are still following Sonic and Tails' tracks. So far, they are starting to feel tired, even Cheese is having trouble staying in the air.

Cream says, "Amy, I'm starting to get a little tired."

"I know. I'm tired too, but we can't give up. I'm sure Sonic and Tails are around here somewhere," Amy says.

"I hope we find them," Cream says, concern.

"I do too," Amy replies sadly.

Cheese then flies forward to notice, "Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao."

"What is it, Cheese?" Cream asks.

Cheese points ahead, "Chao Chao."

Amy turns to the direction Cheese is pointing to. She sees houses that are made of wood and roofs made out of either wood or straw. What's more, there are also some Mobians walking around.

"Hey Cheese found a village. Let's see if someone have seen Sonic and Tails," Amy says.

"Okay," Cream replies.

"Chao," Cheese happily says.

The three head to the village to find help. Not long, they reach the village. As they walk through the village, they are amazed to see so many Mobians walking around with their everyday lives. There are also so many wooden houses as well.

"Wow! I never knew this place was here," Cream says.

"Me too. It's really pretty here," Amy says.

The two girls and Chao walk around the village to see if anyone can help. Suddenly, Cream ends up bumping to someone and falls to the ground.

Cream worriedly says, "Of my. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean too."

Cream looks up to see a light blue hedgehog with a white mustache, Uncle Chuck.

"That's alright. Are you both new here?" Uncle Chuck asks.

"Um yes. My name is Cream, and this is my Chao friend, Cheese," Cream says.

Amy says, "Hello. My name is Amy."

"My name is Sir Charlies, but you can call me Uncle Chuck," Uncle Chuck says.

"It's nice to meet you," Cream says.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Amy!"

The group turn their heads to see Sonic the Hedgehog and the others hurrying out of the forest.

Amy happily screams, "Sonic!"

Amy hurries to Sonic and humps on him to a hug. Then the two fall down with Amy on top of Sonic and still hugging him.

"Oh Sonic, I've been looking all over you!" Amy says, then begins to kiss him on the cheek.

Sonic struggles, "Amy! I'm happy to see you two, but this isn't a kissing booth."

Sally, Tails, and the others are able to find the others to see Amy hugging and kissing Sonic.

Sally giggles, "When Sonic told us Amy has a major crush on him, he's pretty serious about it."

"Yeah. She'll be like this for a while," Tails says.

Sally walks over to Sonic and Amy, and says, "Okay. I understand you are eager to see Sonic, but you're kind of crushing him."

Amy stops kidding him and look up to see the chipmunk princess. She then gets off of Sonic and helps him up.

"Hello. My name is Sally, it's nice to meet you," Sally says.

"Hello Sally, I'm Amy," Amy says.

"And I've been smooch," Sonic says.

Then Sally turns to the others, "This is Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, and Nicole. Welcome to Knothole."

"Hello I'm Amy Rose, it's nice to meet you," Amy says.

"I'm Cream, and this my Chao friend, Cheese," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

Amy asks, "Sonic, what happened? Cream, Cheese, and I found your plane and it's wrecked."

"Eggman happened. He blasted Tails' plane and crashed and the Great Forest. Luckily, we ran into Sally and the others. They're good friends of ours," Sonic says.

"Really?" Amy asks, surprised.

"That's right. Long before we met you guys, we used to live in Knothole. Back then, we're known as the Freedom Fighters, and we fought Dr. Eggman when he was called Robotnik," Sonic says.

"Wow!" Amy, Cream, and Cheese says, impressed.

"That's right. Sonic was our leader before he left with Tails to fight Dr. Robotnik when we stay here fighting his nephew, Snively," Sally says.

"Really. I didn't know you were a leader," Amy says.

"There's actually a lot you don't know," Sonic says.

"I didn't know Dr. Eggman has a nephew," Cream says.

"He does. He's an evil genius too," Tails says.

"So what do you guys do?" Amy asks, turning to Sally and the others.

Sally says, "Well, I became leader when Sonic left. I'm also Princess of New Mobotropolis that is close by."

"Really? You're a real princess?" Cream asks, amazed.

"Yes, but I like it if you treat me like a normal girl, okay?" Sally replies.

"Okay," Cream happily says.

"We all used to live in New Mobotropolis until that scoundrel Dr. Robotnik took over. Many of us, including Sonic and Tails became uh, how do you say, orphans," Antoine says.

"That's awful," Amy sadly says.

"Yes it was. Sonic, Tails, even Bunnie, Antoine, and myself. We were separated from our families and we haven't seen them since. Bunnie also had in accident during the invasion and Uncle Chuck gave her these robotic parts to save her life," Sally explains.

"Is that true?" Amy asks.

"Yes. It was hard for me at first, but with Antoune and the others help, I was able to put these robotic limbs to good use. Rotor and Tails were great with machines and Antoine is great with a sword," Bunnie says.

"We have all kinds of adventures being here, even battling with Robuttnik," Sonic says.

Cream asks, "Can we hear one of your adventures? Please?"

"Sure Cream. All tell you the time that Rotor and I had to go to space to stop a spy ship Robotnik set up to find Knothole," Sonic says.

Sonic begins to tell the young ones the story. What they don't know is that someone is lurking in the shadows in the tree. The mysterious figure. The figure has light brown skin with red eyes, and a long white beard. He has a horn on his forehead, pointed ears, one hand and one claw in grey claws. He wears a purple suit, a black cape, a grey belt, and belt. The being is known as Naugus. An enemy that Sonic and Tails haven't seen in a long time.

He growls in anger to see Sonic and Tails in Knothole. He grits his teeth with a bitter face, and has a grudge against Sonic. He knows that Sonic can be trouble for his own intentions. He continues to listen to the group of friends talking.

At the same time, Sonic is finishing telling Cream, Amy, and Cheese the story.

"And that's how Rotor and I were able to take Dr. Eggman's satellite down and cause it to crash to the ground," Sonic says.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese are amazed to hear it.

"Wow! I didn't know you traveled to space before," Amy says, surprised.

"I agree. Can I hear another one?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

"Sure. How about I tell when we meet the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters," Sonic says.

"There are more?" Cream asks.

"There sure are. It all began when…" Sonic says, beginning to to tell the story.

Amy turns her head to see Sally a short distance away and looking at the sky. Amy walks away from the group and to Sally.

"Say Sally, whatcha doing?" Amy asks.

"Nothing much, just admiring the nice sky," Sally says.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Amy asks.

"Sure," Sally answers.

The two girls begin to walk away from the crowd. Naugus sees the two girls are walking away. Naugus gives off an evil smirk and decides to secretly follow them.

The two girls walk close to the forest. They feel the sunlight and breeze of the wind around the village. They both can see the Mobians enjoying their everyday lives.

Amy asks, "I want to ask, how long have you known Sonic?"

"Oh. I've know Sonic for along time. We've been best friends since we were five," Sally says.

"Since when you're five?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Back then, Sonic and I along with the others used to play together all the time. When we became Freedom Fighters, we kind of grew up in a way, but Sonic. Seeing him back, I can tell that Sonic hasn't changed much at all," Sally says with a smile.

"Have you two kissed before?" Amy asks.

Sally blushes a little, "Actually we did. Of course, it's a long time ago."

Amy sees the redness on Sally's cheeks. She can tell one thing: Sally has feelings for Sonic as well, and knows him longer than she has. However, Amy can't help, but smile. She can tell that Sally and Sonic have been together for a long time.

Amy asks, "So Sally, what's Sonic like?"

"Oh. There are tons of stories about his adventures and when we're not having adventures, there are still plenty of laughs. There was this one time when Sonic and I used powerful stones called Power Stones. We used their incredible powers to destroy Dr. Robotnik's Doomsday Project. When we gave each other a high five, a power jolt seems to happen. I asked what will happen if I give him a kiss, but before I could for the first time, he got embarrassed and ran away," Sally says.

Amy then begins giggling and says in her thought, "Sounds like she really cares for Sonic, maybe as much as I do. Of course, Sally and Sonic have been friends for a long time."

"Sounds like you really care about Sonic," Amy replies.

"I really do. In fact Sonic is actually the one who found Tails a long time ago. In a second, they both loved each other like their brothers. Back then, Tails called me Aunt Sally," Sally says.

"Awww. That's so cute," Amy happily says.

The girls continue to talk about Sonic and Tails. Sally explains to Amy about what their lives are like living in Knothole. Naugus who is hiding behind the trees, smirk to hear their conversation and can tell how much Sonic means to them. He laughs ghastly and decides to make his next move. Meanwhile, Sally and Amy are still talking about the adventures they have.

"And that's how Sonic and Tails were able to stop Dr. Eggman from turning Mobius into a blizzard. At least from what he told," Sally says.

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Suddenly, Amy pushes Sally down and shouts, "Look out!"

As they girls fall to the ground, a beam fires over them. They turn to where the beam fires to and then turn around to see the source. Sally and Amy gasp in shock to see the Ixis Sorcerer a short distance from them. Amy begins to become frightened to see the monster's appearance. Sally quickly brings herself and Amy up and have Amy stay behind her.

"Amy, stay behind me," Sally says.

"Um okay," Amy answers.

The creature, Naugus laughs and says, "It's been a long time since our last encounter, princess!"

"What are you doing here?" Sally demands.

"You know him?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Naugus was trapped in the Void with my father when Robotnik took over. He dragged me and Bunnie to the Void so he can use Sonic's speed to escape. When we found a way to save my father, he possessed him. Sonic was able to defeat him, but we haven't seen him since. He's an evil Ixis Sorcerer, so you better be careful," Sally says.

"That is correct young princess, and I haven't gotten over it. Saw the Quickster and his twin tail companion and decide to even the score. Starting by capturing his little princess and his little hedgehog friend," Naugus says.

He lifts his hand up to cast a spell on them. Suddenly, a spin dash attacks him and makes him fall to the ground. The girls are soon relieved to see Sonic landing on his feet.

Amy quickly runs to Sonic and gives him a hug, "Oh Sonic, I was so scared! That crazy wizard attack us!"

Then Amy begins to kiss him.

"Amy, cut it out! We got more important things to worry about," Sonic complains as Sally rolls her eyes.

Sally walks over, "Amy. Sonic. We don't have time. We need to stop Naugus, right now."

"I agree," Sonic says as Amy releases him from her grasp.

Sonic turns to the Ixis Wizard, "It's been a long time, Naugus. I thought you left the city for good."

"Indeed it has, Quicksters," Naugus says.

Sally activates her ring blades as Amy summons her piko hammer. Sonic smirks as he looks at Naugus.

"Alright gang, let's do it to it," Sonic says.

Naugus lifts his hands up and releases a barrage of energy. He then fires at Sonic, Amy, and Sally, but the gang dodge out of the way. Sonic then uses his speed to ram at Nauugs. However, Naugus uses his Ixis magic to freeze Sonic's feet in place.

Sonic struggles, "I can't move."

"Don't worry Sonic, I got you," Amy calls out.

She hurries over and uses her hammer to hit the ice. The ice shatters and Sonic's feet are free.

"Thanks Ames," Sonic says.

"You're welcome, Sonic," Amy says.

Sally then uses her Ring Blazes to fight against Naugus. Naugus then uses his claw to prevent the attack.

Suddenly, Sally hears Amy shouting, "Sally! Out of the way!"

Sally turns to see Amy running with her hammer as she screams. Sally jumps out of the way and swings her hammer at Naugus. Naugus flies in the air and lands on the ground. Naugus quickly sits up in shock to witness Amy's strength.

Naugus growls in anger, "You little pink meddler!"

Naugus stands up as Amy is going to strike him again. Naugus then uses his magic to trap Amy in a block of ice. Amy is frozen solid.

Sonic screams in shock, "Amy!"

Sonic is so angry that he spin dashes at Naugus. Sally is not pleased of Naugus' action towards Amy, and begin to fight Naugus along with Sonic. Suddenly, Tails and the others hurry over. They all gasp in shock to see Sonic and Sally fighting Naugus. Cream and Cheese gasp in horror to see Amy trapped in ice. Tails, Bunnie, and the other Freedom Fighters are shocked to see Naugus has returned. Naugus then throws Sonic at Sally and they both fall to the ground. He then notices the rest of the Freedom Fighters close by. Sonic notices Naugus being distracted and spin dashes him to the ground. When Naugus comes through, he finds himself surrounded by the Freedom Fighters. Naugus growls in anger and teleports himself away.

Sometime later, Sonic is able to free Amy from the ice. However, Amy wraps her arms around herself and is shivering.

Amy teeth chatter as she says, "Th-th-th-than-an-anks S-s-s-son-i-i-i-c."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay," Sonic says.

Tails brings a blanket and places on Amy's shoulder. Then Sally passes Amy a cup of hot chocolate. Amy then begins to drink the hot chocolate and wraps herself with the blanket.

"Don't worry Amy, all you need is some rest and you should feel a lot better," Sally says.

"Thanks Sally, but we still need to find him," Amy says.

Nicole appears in front of the others.

"How was it Nicole?" Sonic asks.

"I scanned both Knothole and New Mobotropolis. I haven searched the Great forest. I couldn't find him," Nicole says.

"That means Naugus is long gone by now," Rotor says.

"Don't worry, I'm sure help come back and then we can take him down," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others nod their heads in reply.

Amy turns to Sally and asks, "Sally, can I talk to you in private?"

Sally nods her head in reply. Sometime later, Sally and Amy are sitting next to the Power Ring Lake.

Amy says, "Sally, I've been thinking. Do you think it's possible that Cream, Cheese, and I can join the Freedom Fighters with you?"

"Really. I actually wanted to ask you if you want to join us. With Sonic's testimony and your actions, I believe you three will be excellent Freedom Fighters," Sally says.

"And make sure you take good care of Sonic, okay?" Amy asks.

Sally nods her head in reply.

Meanwhile somewhere in the sky, there is a large gray ship that has G.U.N symbol on one side. The ship is one of G.U.N's and it transporting a very critical passenger. In one of the rooms, the door opens to reveal Team Dark: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega. They walk through the door to see a large cage in front of them.

Rouge says, "I never knew he would walk into G.U.N HQ and then make a deal for a light sentence."

"I hope he has more information that we need," Shadow says.

They all approach the cage to see an eighteen year old boy who is wearing a prison jumpsuit with handcuffs.

Rouge walks over and says, "That's why he hacked into the servers of every known criminals and groups, including ours."

"He may be a human, but his skills would make him one of the most dangerous hackers," Omega says.

Rouge nods her head as Shadow walks towards the cage himself. Outside in the sky, a missile is following the transport ship. The boy looks to see Team Dark and simply smiles. Suddenly, the missile hit the left wing of the ship and begins to spiral out of control. Team Dark find themselves spinning as the Transport ship spirals and begins to fall out of the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: The Code of Hacker Part 1

At King Frederick Airfield of New Mobotropolis, Rotor and Tails are working on repairs and upgrades to the Tornado. They both examine the plane from top to bottom, and even in the control panels.

"Hmm, other than the left wing being broken off the plane only have a few minor repairs," Rotor says.

"I'm glad the plane isn't badly damaged from the crash, but it will take some time to get the wing fixed," Tails says.

"Still, it's amazing on how well you did on the plane," Rotor says.

Tails smiles and says, "Thank Rotor. I think if we give the Tornado an upgrade, we can have an advantage against Dr. Eggman and Snively."

"I agree. I actually have a few parts in my workshop we can use. We'll have to really do something about the left wing of the plane," Rotor says.

"Yeah. At least the controls are working," Tails says.

"That's good," Rotor says, examining the propeller.

Tails and Rotor continues to work on fixing any repairs on the Tornado. Meanwhile, Sally and Sonic are showing Amy, Cream, and Cheese the city, and they are amazed by it.

"Wow Sonic, this place looks amazing," Amy says.

"I agree. I wish my mother is here too. I'm sure she'll love to visit it," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says with glee.

"Maybe we can invite her for a visit," Amy suggests.

Cream smiles, "That's a great idea."

Sonic and Sally smile to see Cream and Cheese are doing fine.

Amy asks, "So Sonic, what exactly is Naugus anyway?"

"Naugus is an Ixis Sorcerer who was in the Void. He give us all kinds of trouble. He froze Sally and Bunnie into ice blocks," Sonic says.

"Like he did with me?" Amy asks.

"Yes. Naugus is not only very powerful, but very dangerous. He's trying to take over New Mobotropolis for sometime, we haven't seen him since his last defeat before Sonic and Tails left to fight Dr. Eggman," Sally says.

"He has many spells that he has in his arsenal, and we still able to kick his butt," Sonic adds.

"I see. I didn't realize Naugus was this powerful," Amy says.

"Which is why we need to be on our guard in case he comes back to the city. One time he tried to take control of my father so he can take over the kingdom," Sally says.

Cream nervously says, "He sounds scary."

"That creep! I can't believe he did that. But how are we going to beat him now?" Amy asks, furious.

Before Sonic can answer, Nicole appears in front of Sonic and the others and says, "Sally! Sonic! There's an emergency!"

"What's the emergency?!" Sonic asks.

"I'm receiving and SOS emergency message in the Great Forest," Nicole says.

"Should we go check it out? Cream asks.

"It will be the ring thing to do. Someone could be badly hurt," Sonic says.

Later at a crash site, the G.U.N Ship has crashed into the trees on the ground, and it's badly damaged. Team Dark helps the G.U.N soldiers get out of the ship and they're all fine. Some of them are beginning to examine the ship for any damages. Rouge also has the prisoner in handcuffs and escorts him out.

Rouge says, "That's about everyone on the ship."

"I'm wondering what hit us," Shadow says.

The teenage boy turns to the G.U.N ship, and says, "You mean, by that thing."

Rouge and Shadow look to where the boy is seeing. What they see is some pieces of a large cylinder like rocket and it's burnt and broken.

"What is that?" Rouge asks.

"It's a missile. What happened was no accident," Shadow sternly says.

"That's right Shadow," A voice says.

Shadow and Rouge turns to the boy.

The boy says, "We were under attack."

Outside of the Great Forest, Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Nicole see the forest and are about to begin searching for those who sent the SOS.

Sally turns to Nicole, "Nicole, can we get a visual on the she that crash."

"Yes Sally," Nicole says.

Nicole then present a visual image of the crash in front of the group. Excluding Sally, Sonic and the others are shocked to see the soldiers, and the ship, most of all, three familiar faces.

Amy notices the logo on the ship and says, "That's a G.U.N ship! What's it doing here?!"

"Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are there too. What could they be doing here?" Sonic asks.

"Shadow? Isn't that the guy you said that was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. Who uh, tried to destroy the planet to advance his friend?" Sally says, and knows it's a difficult subject for Shadow.

"That's him. Rouge is the bat and she's a jewel thief. The robot is Omega. He was one of Eggman's robots until he decided to change sides. And then he wants to destroy Eggman," Sonic says.

"I see," Sally replies.

"I wonder what could have happened," Tails replies.

"I'm planning on finding out," Sonic says.

In a matter of seconds, Sonic speeds up through the forest to go find Shadow and the others.

Back at the G.U.N plane crash, Team Dark are still keeping an eye on the prisoner while G.U.N keep and eye out for any other damages on the ship.

"What do you mean we were attacked?" Rouge asks.

"Like I said, someone must have sent the missile to shoot the plane down," The boy says.

Shadow theorizes, "They must have knows that we're transporting him to a safe location.

Suddenly, a blue blur comes out of nowhere.

Rouge asks, "What was that?"

"I know who that is," Shadow says.

The next moment, Sonic the Hedgehog stops to see Shadow and Rouge.

"Hey Shads, glad to see you here," Sonic remarks.

"I thought I already told you about that stupid nickname," Shadow sternly says.

"You know nothing's going to stop me from calling you that," Sonic says.

Then turns to Rouge, "Hey Rouge, long time no see."

"Hi Sonic, it's been a while," Rouge says.

"So who's your friend? And what happened to the plane," Sonic asks, looking at the boy.

"The boy name is Kyle who is an expert hacker, and we're transporting him to a safe location," Shadow says.

"Until the ship was hit by a missile and we crashed down to this place. Glad that no one was hurt," Rouge says.

The boy, Kyle says, "Someone must have known which route we're taking and knows what ship I'm likely in."

"Hmm, that sounds fishy. Are you working with someone?" Sonic says, giving him a firm expression.

"No. I'm what you call a Lone Wolf. I work alone. It's possible that there might be a mole in G.U.N," Kyle answers.

"Mole?" Sonic says, confused.

"He means that the incident is an inside job. We have a spy in G.U.N" Rouge says.

"I don't like the sound of that," Sonic says.

Suddenly someone calls out, "Sonic!"

Sonic, and Team Dark turn their heads to see Sally, Tails, and the others hurrying over.

"Honestly Sonic, can't you wait for us for once?" Sally sternly asks.

Sonic nervously laughs, "Sorry about that?"

Tails and the others hurry over to see the damages here.

"What happened here?" Amy asks.

"It looks like a missile hit it," Tails says.

Rouge says, "Good guess. And Hi by the way."

"Hi Rouge," Tails says.

Omega turns to see Sally and asks, "Who is this mysterious female individual?"

"Right. Shadow, Rouge, Omega. This is Sally Acorn. She's princes of New Mobotropolis and a great friend of mine and Tails," Sonic says.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Sonic have told me all about you," Sally says.

"He did?" Shadow asks.

"Yep. All of it. Even about your past," Sonic says.

Shadow groan, "I knew you would open your big mouth."

Just then, a G.U.N soldier says, "We need to start heading out.

"You can come with us New Mobotropolis is close by and Nicole has a perfect place to put your prisoner at," Sonic says.

"Alright Sonic, then you and your friends lead the way," Rouge says.

Sonic and the others begin to escort the G.U.N soldiers, Team Dark, and Kyle through the forest to get to the city. However, unknown to them, they are being monitored by a hidden spy camera and sees Kyle among the crowd.

After arriving in New Mobotropolis, Sonic and the others arrived to the city to discuss about the crash. The G.U.N soldiers are tending to the damages to their ship with Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie. Nicole makes sure that Kyle is transported to the Detention Center. Sonic is with Amy, Nicole and Sally decide to talk to Team Dark about Kyle and the incident with the plane.

"So Rouge, you think you can tell us more about Kyle, and what he did?" Sally asks.

"Sure princess. The boy, Kyle, hacked into G.U.N and stole important information and set a virus to our system, even criminal organization servers," Rouge answers.

"Whoa! That sounds heavy," Sonic says.

"I have to wonder about the attack on the G.U.N ship and what Kyle said. Do you think someone could be after him?" Sally replies.

"That what we're starting to suspect," Shadow answers.

Then Rouge says, "He walked up to G.U.N HQ and used a phone to hack the message board in public. Then he got on and his hands behind his back as the G.U.N soldiers hold out their weapons."

"And then what happened?" Sonic asks.

"He simply surrendered to us," Shadow says.

Sally and Sonic looks at Shadow with confused looks.

Sonic asks, "That's it?"

"Why did he surrender so calmly?" Amy asks.

"He said that he got information so vital that this leads to bigger targets against many criminal organizations. That's why we're transporting him to a safer location," Rouge says.

"Is what you said is true, then someone must have known what Kyle did," Sonic says.

"And send that missile to get rid of him and shot the G.U.N ship down," Amy says.

Sally says, "We'll need to make sure the criminals doesn't reach him."

"I'll need to place a forcefield around his cell and have the guards posted," Nicole says.

"I agree," Sally says.

"I'll do it right away," Nicole says.

In a second, Nicole digitized herself and disappears into thin air. Shadow and Rouge look confused to see Nicole disappearing like that.

Sally giggles and says, "I know you're confused, but Nicole is actually an A.I."

"So she has a mind of her own?" Shadow asks.

"She does, and she's been a big help to us even our battle against Dr. Eggman," Sally says.

"Kind of reminds me of Omega, only he has a desire to take down Eggman after being put in storage by his creator," Rouge says.

"I will destroy Eggman and his robot creation," Omega says.

Rouge sighs in reply.

"Are you sure he's not working for Eggman or if he still has Eggman's previous programming," Sally asks, concern.

"Don't worry, Omega works for G.U.N now, he just get carried away when it comes to his work," Rouge says.

"If you say so," Sally says.

In the Detention Center, Kyle is placed in a cell, and it has a bed hanging on the side of the wall. He simile sits on the bed playing with a string and making patterns from it. He creates a bridge, a star, and other kinds of patterns with a string. Just then, a forcefield around the glass entry around his cell, and Nicole appears in front of the cell. Kyle turns to see Nicole digitizing in front of his cell raising his curiosity.

"Who are you?" Kyle asks.

"My name is Nicole. And I'm trying to carry out my work," Nicole firmly says.

"You're not a normal Mobian are you. You look like one, but you digitize yourself out of nowhere," Kyle replies.

"Sorry If I'm not applying to answer your questions, given your reputation," Nicole says.

"Don't worry, I don't have any of my equipment, considering they were convicted by G.U.N," Kyle says.

Nicole simply gives the human a firm glare to see him sitting down.

"It's the truth hacker's honer. I can tell that you're an A.I the moment you enter this center. I don't want to hack into your system," Kyle says, and gives her a calm smile.

Nicole sighs, "You're right. I am an A.I and I'm in charge of the system in New Mobotropolis, but don't get any ideas on hacking into my system. My friends will be alerted if something hack into my computer system and knows it's you."

"I promise not to hack into your system, my dear," Kyle says.

Then smiles, "I think I should properly introduce myself. My name is Kyle, and it's a pleasure to meet you Nicole.

"Charmed," Nicole simply says.

"So I'm assuming you're aware of the missile that attacked the ship I was being transported in?" Kyle asks.

"Yes," Nicole says.

Kyle then says, "I have a theory that the Mole might be someone who knows where to strike the ship and figure out where we are."

Nicole eyes wide in shock to hear this information.

"Then that means, they could have some kind of tracker on the communicators," Nicole says.

"Yes. That's the reason why I hacked into G.U.N servers. To search for a couple of cases filed and I'll give you the name of who I suspect is the Mole. however, there is one condition," Kyle says.

"And what will that be?" Nicole asks.

Kyle grins and says, "It's quite simple. I only ask if you let me alter your data a bit."

"My data?" Nicole asks, shocked.

"Yes. I can give you powers to protect this city and to protect those you care about. I will also like to have a copy of your A.I. Code," Kyle says.

Nicole grows concerned about it, "Why do you want my A.I Code?"

"I have my reasons. The decision is up to you. I saw the chaser files that are connected to the one man who works in the drone mission and connected to other criminal empires servers, and those cases are more than missions. It's something worse. It will be something that will also put your friends endanger if the Mole finds out I'm here," Kyle says.

He then asks, "So Nikki, do we have a deal?"

Nicole grows concern to hear the information. She can figure that whoever is after Kyle can put her friends at risk. She feels that she has no other choice, she has to accept his deal.

In Freedom HQ, Sonic and Sally walk to Team Dark about the situation more. Team Dark also explains on how they need to protect Kyle from any other danger.

"Aright Shadow, we'll keep Kyle safe until further notice," Sally says.

"Glad you got him locked up and your little A.I is keeping him locked up," Rouge says.

"Still, who could have sent that missile after you guys?" Sonic asks.

Just then, Nicole appears in the HQ.

"Hello Sally, I have received important in tell from Kyle," Nicole says.

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"Kyle seems to have hacked into the G.U.N information and said he has important criminal organization information and discovered the server in the data," Nicole says.

"That's good," Sally says.

Nicole frowns, "Sadly, he said that he'll give me the data if I gave him some of mine and my A.I Code."

"He wants WHAT?!" Sonic asks, shocked.

"Yes. He said he'll give me the data if I gave him mine," Nicole says.

"Are… are you sure this?" Sally asks.

Shadow steps forward, "I don't think you should trust him."

"I know. However, I… I had to carry out his deal. When I looked over the case that are connected to the drone missions that are ordered by a sergeant named John Miller," Nicole says.

Hearing the name makes Shadow and Rouge concern.

"So it's him," Shadow says.

"According to Kyle, he saw the previous news of different victims killed and compared them to G.U.N missions and in a twist, they seem to be connected and the Sergeant has been lying to his superior the entire time," Nicole says.

"That's not a good sign. From everything that's going on, it is highly possible that Sergeant Miller whats to dispose Kyle before he can share the information with any of us," Shadow says.

"So he was the one who sent the missile at the ship," Sonic says.

"I believe so. With him being a sergeant, he could have some access to G.U.N information, meaning he will know where Kyle is being transported too," Sally says.

"So he's the one behind the crash, but how are we going to prove it other than what Kyle shared?" Rouge asks.

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion causing the ground to shake.

"What is that?" Sally asks.

"It came from outside," Shadow says.

Sonic, Sally, Nicole, and Team Dark hurry outside to see what is going on. When they come out, they're shocked to see a giant 4 legged drone robot with a G.U.N logo on the side. Just then, it fires missiles at the ground where Sonic and the others are. They all quickly dodge out of the way to see the missile burns some of the ground.

Shadow says, "Its Sgt. Miller!"

In a dark room, an old man wearing a G.U.N uniform. The man is Sgt. Miller and he sees Sonic and his friends along with Team Dark on the monitor.

He sternly says, "I don't want them to find out about Kyle's secret."

Then commands the robot, "Eliminate them."

The 5 legged drone robot begins to aim its missiles at Sonic and the others. The Freedom Fighters and Team Dark position themselves and be ready for a fight. The group of Mobian glare at their robotic opponent as the robot aims the missiles at them. They soon are about to begin an epic battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: The Code of the Hacker Part 2

Not long ago, a 5 legged drone robot arrived outside of Freedom HQ to destroy Kyle and anyone else who might know the truth of his intention on Sgt. Miller's orders. Now, Sonic and his friends soon begin to fight the robot. Sonic and his friends fight against the robot with their attacks. Sonic spin dashes the robot by the leg. Then Shadow uses his Chaos Spear on the other leg. Soon, the Drone begins to fire at them. Sally, Tails, and Rouge dodge out of the way.

In the Detention Center, Kyle is still working on the computer when he hears a loud explosion. Nicole comes out of the computer of the Detention Center to hear the noise coming from outside.

Nicole asks, "What was that?"

"I suspect it was Sgt. Miller's robot. He probably sent it to destroy me, and anyone else who might be involved," Kyle says.

Nicole says, "I downloaded the file as to our agreement."

"Thank you," Kyle says.

Nicole then creates a holographic screen and keypad for the file. Kyle then types on the computer pad.

He presses the buttons as he says, "Luckily, I sent the file to a place where G.U.N doesn't think to look."

"Where is that?" Nicole asks.

Kyle then holds out a white string, "Here you go. It's a hidden wireless connection I have to keep safe keeping."

Nicole takes the strong and uses it. When she uses it, Nicole can see the data that is needed.

"Wow, Kyle! How did you manage to do this?" Nicole asks.

"I have my way. The password is 09-18-93," Kyle says.

Nicole types in the numbers to see the information about G.U.N's traitor and how he manages to pull it off.

Meanwhile, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and Team Dark are fighting against the Drone.

Omega brings out his firearms from his body and arms, "Prepare to face my powerful blasters."

Omega then fires multiple guns and blasts from his body to attack the drone. However, the Drone then activates a protective shield and the blast strikes at it. As of now, the drone has been protected.

"The robot blocked my barrage," Omega asks, sounding shocked.

Sonic then performs a spin dash at one of the Drone's legs. Suddenly, the drone jumps up in the air as Sonic spin dashes under it. Sonic stops his spin dash and turns back to the robot in shock to see it in the air.

Shadow creates a spear of Chaos Energy as he shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow throws the Chaos Spear to strike at the body of the drone. The Drone then activates it's shield and blocks Shadow's attack.

Rouge jumps in the air and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge then spins like a drill and dives down to the robot, but the shield repels her attacks too. Rouge lands on the ground and is shocked to see her attack isn't working on it.

Sonic says, "That robot is able to block any attack we through before we launch it."

"We need another plan to fight that robot," Sally says.

Back in the detention room, Kyle continues to type on the keyboard as he looks at the video of the drone fighting against the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark. Nicole notices that Sonic and the others fighting the drone, and it seems to be a problem.

"Sonic and the others are in trouble. I need to do something," Nicole says.

"That robot is a Drone. It has a system that will let it predict the enemies movements. It's the latest prototype for G.U.N," Kyle says, typing on the keyboard.

Nicole says in concern, "That's not good at all."

Then asks, "Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Since it's a prototype, I can easily hack into the system, but I'm going to need your help," Kyle says.

"Alright. Let's hurry," Nicole says.

"Thank you Nicole," Kyle says.

Nicole opens the cell allowing them both access. With that, Nicole and Kyle begin to work on giving Nicole new upgrades and code into her system. They both head to the main computer as Nicole access the computer. She continues to see the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark fighting against the Drone.

"I hacked into the system. Now it's time for me to shut this thing down," Kyle says.

Kyle continues to type on the keyboard and hack into the Drone's system. Soon, the drone shuts down and collapses on the ground. Nicole sees it on the screen and is relieved. Suddenly, the Drone turns itself back on and begins to attack again.

"Oh no," Nicole says in concern.

Then turns to Kyle, "What happened?"

Kyle types on the computer as he says, "The Drone must have a backup power source and it's not connected to the main energy source. I don't think I can hack it as of now."

"What do we do?" Nicole asks.

"It's time for Plan B," Kyle says.

Nicole nods her head in reply. Kyle then types on the computer as Nicole sees the screen next to her. She sees Kyle altering her data as she looks at her hands to notice them glowing. Soon, her body begins to glow and Nicole begins to receive new upgrades and abilities into her system. Soon, Nicole stops glowing and looks at her hands with a confused expression on her face.

Kyle takes a deep breath, "There. The upgrade is finished."

"What do I do?" Nicole asks.

"Why don't you test them out?" Kyle replies.

Nicole looks at her hands with curiosity. She then summons a naginata and also changes it into a sword. She then uses her nanites to create energy balls.

"What do you think?" Kyle asks.

"This… this is amazing," Nicole says, impressed.

"And don't worry, your new powers drains less of your energy," Kyle says.

"I have to admit, I'm really impressed," Nicole says.

Then Nicole says, "I need to help the others with that Drone before it hurts them and destroys something."

"Before you go, I must warn you about your powers," Kyle says.

"What is it?" Nicole asks.

"If you overuse the nanobots it will overheat your system and your nanites will overheat as well," Kyle says.

"I'll be sure to add a cooling system in the nanobots to prevent that from happening," Nicole says.

"I'll help install one. As of now, you better get out there and help your friends," Kyle says.

"Good luck Nicole," Kyle says.

Nicole smiles and says, "Thank you, Kyle."

"No problem," Kyle says.

Nicole hurries out to go help Sun and the others.

Kyle says, "Now to begin with one more thing."

Kyle then begins to type into his computer and hack into the G.U.N system. Then shows the video of the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark fighting against the drone.

"If I've done this right, I can put an end to Sgt. Miller's little game," Kyle says.

Kyle then continues to type on his computer about the situation with Sgt. Miller and the Drone Prototype.

Outside of the Detention Center, the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark continue to fight with the Drone Prototype. Sonic and Shadow spin dash, but the shield repels it. Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, and the others use their weapons to attack the Drone. However, the robot either jumps in the air or uses the protective shield to prevent being attacked.

Sonic takes deep breaths as he says, "There's no stopping that thing."

"Not even all of us at once are able to stop it," Bunnie says.

"What are we to do?" Antoine asks.

"I… I don't know," Sally says.

The Drone then begins to fire for another attack. The robot fires to attack Sally and Sonic. Suddenly, something fires at the robot on the side of its body. Sonic and the others become surprised to see the attack.

Sonic turns his head to the source and is shocked, "no way."

"It can't be," Sally says, surprised.

What they see is Nicole holding two Gatling guns in her hands. One of them has been aimed at the Drone, meaning Nicole is the source of the blast.

Nicole holds out the gun and is looking at the robot with anger. Sonic and the others are shocked to see Nicole holding a gun. The drone, then fires a blast at Nicole, but she uses a protective shield to keep safely. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are in shock.

"I… I never knew Nicole could do that!" Tails says surprised.

Nicole says, "This is just one of the surprises that Kyle gave me."

Nicole then creates a purple energy ball in her hand. She throws the energy ball and it hits the gun. The energy ball electrocutes the gun until it falls off.

"Whoa! That was awesome, Nicole. That was way past cool," Sonic says.

Nicole turns to Sonic with a smile, "Yes. However, Kyle gave me more than what I've given."

Just then, the drone begins to move and lifts it's robotic leg to attack Nicole. Nicole dodges as the leg hits the ground. Nicole then summons a katana and slices the arm that tries to hit her off the robot.

"Wow! Nicole is incredible!" Amy cheers.

"Never knew she had it in her," Bunnie says.

Cream cheers, "Go Nicole!"

Nicole then jumps in the air and then uses the katana to stab the robot where the controls are. The robot soon begins to shut down and begins to fall. Nicole then stabs the robot where the eye is just in case. The robot collapses on the ground and is shut down. Sonic, Sally, and the rest, except for Shadow cheer happily for Nicole's victory. They all quickly run over and surround Nicole with excitement.

Sonic says, "Wow! That was crazy!"

"You were amazing Nicole," Sally says, hugging the holo-lynx.

Nicole blushes a little, "Thank you."

Sally lets go of Nicole as the holo-lynx looks at her hands.

She stares at them and says, "I'm surprised to see how much power and abilities I have. I guess Kyle did a really good job keeping his end of our deal."

In the Detention Center, Kyle continues to type on the main computer. The screen shows cases of different attacks from the criminal organization to G.U.N Drone Prototype missions. At the same time, the data is being downloaded and being sent to G.U.N's commander.

Kyle thinks, "Seems that I'm able to find a lot more data. So Sgt. Miller is behind the attack. I have to be sure I finish collecting as much data about the criminal organization."

Back outside of Freedom HQ, Sonic and the others are still amazed to see Nicole using new powers, but also surprised about Kyle living up to his promises, especially Team Dark.

"I must admit, I am rather surprised that Kyle kept his word," Shadow says.

"Yes. He gave me new upgrades and abilities just like he said," Nicole says.

"So he didn't alter the data on the news. However, I have to make sure he isn't deceiving us, and I'm not fond of liars," Shadow says.

Shadow then walks away and makes his way towards the Detention Center.

"Where are you going?" Sally asks.

"I'm going to see Kyle in the Detention Center. I have to be sure that the hacker doesn't cause trouble," Shadow says, and continues to walk to the Detention Center.

Sonic, Nicole, and the others follow after Shadow. Shadow reaches the Detention Center and walks down stairs to see Kyle working on the main computer.

Kyle turns his head to see Shadow, "Yeah?"

Sonic and the others hurry inside to see Kyle working on the computer.

Kyle turns his head, "Hello everyone, what can I do for you? How was your battle against the robot?"

"Crazy and tough," Sonic answers.

"But we were able to defeat it, and it's all thanks to you," Nicole says.

"You're welcome," Kyle says.

Sally walks over and asks, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want Nicole's data and copy of her AI program?"

Kyle frowns as he stops typing the program.

He then answers, "To create a friend."

Sonic and the others become confused to hear it.

"I was an orphan my whole life and was abandoned when I was an infant. Even though I'm an expert with computers, I always wanted a friend. When I first met Nicole and knew about her programming, I decided to use the AI program to create a virtual friend of my own," Kyle sadly explains.

"I'm guessing you want an AI with emotion, senses, and personality," Sally replies.

Kyle smiles and says, "That's right, princess."

"This will be interesting," Nicole says.

Omega asks, "Apologize for my interruptions, but what will we do about the man responsible for the attack and who is a well known traitor?"

"You're right. We need to find Sgt. Miller and make him answer for his crimes," Shadow angrily says.

Rouge quickly says, "Hold on boys. We have no clue where Sgt. Miller is. And what's more, we don't even know if he's going to send any more robots to attack us and the city since he knows Kyle is in the city."

"Don't worry, he won't get away. Not after what I did," Kyle says.

The Freedom Fighters and Team Dark look at Kyle with confused looks.

"What will that be?" Rotor asks.

Kyle winks his right eye, "I made sure the Commander knows about Sgt. Miller's conspiracy and his action of sending the robot after us and you guys. He and G.U.N will apprehend him at this very moment."

"Hmm, if I didn't know better… I say you're even craftier than me," Rouge says, showing a smirk on her face.

Kyle smirks, "Hacking is considered a crafty activity and know that it can be quite competitive."

In a dark room, Sgt. Miller realizes that his Drone has been destroyed and knows that it will be a matter of time until Team Dark reports to Commander Tower of his ambitions. He deletes all the data and takes part of the computer.

"There. I have got rid of every data and destroyed the computer. Now I need to get out of here and go into hiding before anyone discovers this," Sgt. Miller says, bitterly.

Suddenly, Sgt. Miller hears a knock on the door. He tries to remain calm as he opens the door. However, he is shocked to see G.U.N soldiers standing around the front of the door and having their guns pointed at him. Sgt. Miller realizes that his time is up. He raises his hands and one of the G.U.N soldiers arrested him.

Sometime later, at the Detention Center, Tails, Rotor, and Nicole watch Kyle typing on his computer. Shadow then hears beeping sounds. He takes out a communicator and answers it.

"Hello," Shadow says.

Just then, a firm voice says, "Agent Shadow, we have received an important message that Sgt. Miller sent one of our prototypes to attack you and the informant."

"Yes. He did. Kyle explained everything that Sgt. Miller has been in ties with a secret organization. He was able to hack into the system and sent you the data about Sgt. Miller's intentions and a video about the robot attack on a city called New Mobotropolis," Shadow says.

Shadow then continues to explain about what happened and how they meet up with Sonic and Tails. What surprises the Commander is the fact that Kyle helped them stop the robot and gave Nicole upgrades to defeat it.

"I see. It's rather surprising that Kyle helped out on this," Commander Tower says.

Rouge says, "I must admit, that hacking and programming really saved the day."

Sometime later, another G.U.N ship arrives on the grounds outside of the Great Forest. It's time for Team Dark and the G.U.N agents to head back to Headquarters.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Cream asks, sadly.

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"I'm afraid so. We need to get back to G.U.N HQ to continue our work," Rouge says.

Shadow nods his head in reply.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll come back," Sonic says.

Then turns to Team Dark, "Maybe next time, we can visit i Knothole and show you around."

"Sounds good to me. I might come here when we're on vacation," Rouge says.

Shadow simply nods his head in reply, "The Commander removed Kyle's records and he'll be staying in New Mobotropolis."

"I think it's a good idea. He's been very helpful. Especially to Nicole," Sally says.

"Where is he anyway?" Rouge asks.

"He's with Nicole. She used the Nanites to build a new house so she's helping him settle in," Sally says.

In Kyle's new house, the teen computer wiz is already at work. He types on the computer as works on the programming. Nicole appears behind Kyle and walks towards him.

Nicole says, "Hello Kyle."

"Hey Nicole. Thank you for making my house," Kyle says,

"You're welcome. So what are you doing?" Nicole replies.

Then giggles, "I hope you're not going any hacking."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anymore hacking. Well, probably to Dr. Eggman, and his robots. Makes me wish I would have done that a long time ago," Kyle says.

Nicole giggles, "I'll be Sonic won't say no to that."

"Anyway, I'm working on my new friend. I'm just about finished with her programming," Kyle says, and finishes typing on his computer.

Just then, a new Mobian lynx appears in front of the pair. The Holo-Lynx looks like Nicole. She wears a purple tank top, blue jean shorts, and a purple hat that has a blue belt strap around it. She has blue eyes and her long black hair that is in a pony tail.

Kyle smiles and says, "Hello."

"Um hello. Who… who are you?" The new Lynx asks.

"My name is Nicole," Nicole introduces herself.

Kyle says, "And I'm Kyle. I created you and you're around friends now."

"Um okay. But… but can I ask you something else?" The new lynx asks.

"What's that?" Nicole asks.

"Who am I?" The new Lynx asks.

Kyle then remembers, "You're right, you need a name."

Then Kyle has an idea, "How about Hikari?"

"Hikari?" The new lynx says.

She smiles and says, "I like it."

Kyle and Nicole smile with glee and the new friend, Hikari smiles as well.

Meanwhile, in a long building at Station Square, a Mobian is looking out the window to see the humans and mobians walking on the sidewalk or driving on the street. The mobian then turns to hear the door opening. Walking into the room is a Mobian Fox. She wears a black suit and walks to the desk.

The fox says, "Miller has been exposed and has been caught by G.U.N"

The mobian says, "Terminate his contract and his life."

The Mobian fox nods their head and leaves the office. The one walking out of the shadows reveals to be a brown colored Mobian Mammoth wearing a white suit and holds a brown cane in his hand.

He then says, "They'll have to learn that I control everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Lost City Part 1

One bright sunny day in Knothole, Sonic and Sally are laying down on the grass as they look up in the sky. It's been a while since Sonic, Tails, and their friends are able to kick back and relax.

Sally says, "It sure is a nice day."

"It sure is," Sonic says.

"It's been a long time since we relaxed together. If you don't mind me asking, what's it like traveling Mobius?" Sally replies.

"It's fun. You get to see new places, meet new people, eat some food, stopping Dr. Eggman along with his badniks. Traveling is exciting when you have to save the day," Sonic says.

"I would like to visit the places you went to with Tails," Sally says.

"Maybe someday. Maybe we can ask Rotor and the others if they want to come too," Sonic says.

"I would like that," Sally says.

Sonic closes his eyes as he feels the breeze traveling across the sky. Sally looks up at the blue sky to see the clouds and sees birds flying around. Sally soon becomes confused to see a strange large rock floating over the sky.

Sally turns to Sonic and says, "Hey Sonic, what's that?"

Sonic opens his eyes and sits up to see the floating rock floating across the sky and over their heads. The rock's shadow covers Knothole catching the Mobians' attention. Tails, Rotor, and Antoine are among them to see the floating rock. Sonic and Sally are surprised to see it.

But Sonic recognizes it, "It's Angel Island."

"Angel Island? What's that?" Sally asks.

"It's an Island that floats in the sky 24/7. We have a friend named Knuckles who lives on the island and guards a special gemstone called the Master Emerald that gives it the power to fly," Sonic says.

"Really? An Island that is allowed to be in the air because of a gemstone. I would like to see it," Sally says.

Sonic stands up, "I was thinking the same thing. Let's go tell the others and we can go to the island together."

"That's a great idea. Let's go find the others and get the Tornado flying to the island right away," Sally says.

"Then let's do it," sonic says, and picks up Sally.

With that, Sonic super speed to find the others while carrying Sally in his arms. It's not long for Sonic and Sally to find the others, and explain what they want to do.

"I think it's a great idea," Rotor says.

"Me too. It's been a long time since we saw Knuckles," Cream happily says.

Then turns to Cheese, "Right Cheese."

"Chao Chao," Cream happily says.

"Um are you sure zis is a good idea?" Antoine asks, feeling weary.

"Don't worry Antoine. The Island is safe, and we have a friend who lives there too. I'm sure he won't mind dropping by for a visit," Tails says.

"Then let's go on the Tornado and head to the island," Amy says.

"The Tornado is too small for all of us. Luckily, Rotor and I have been working on a new plane. The Red Tornado," Tails says.

Not long, they arrive at the airfield to see the Red Tornado. It looks kind of like the Blue Tornado, but it's big enough to carry more than a few people."

"Great work guys" Sonic says.

"We knew you liked it. Now we can take it up to the island," Rotor says.

"Then let's go," Bunnie says.

Everyone is soon inside the plane and buckle their seat belts. Rotor starts the engine of the plane and they take off to check out Angel Island.

On the Floating Island, there is an ancient ruin known as Mystic Ruins. Close by is the altar where a large green emerald known as the Master Emerald stands. Sleeping next to the Master Emerald is Knuckles the Echidna, the guardian of the island and protector of the Master Emerald. Knuckles continues to sleep next to the Master Emerald when he hears a strange sound. Knuckles opens his eyes and turns his head to the woods. He sits up to hear voices.

"Hmm, someone's on the island? But how? I better go check it out," Knuckles says to himself.

Knuckles decides to walk down the stairs of the altar and walks into the woods to see if the mysterious visitors are doing anything bad intentions. As Knuckles walks to the forest, a small spy drone flies down to see him walking away from the emerald.

The spy camera sends to Dr. Eggman and Snively in their lair. They watch Knuckles leave the Master Emerald as they hear strange sounds and voices in the background.

"So Knuckles is distracted by the strange sounds and leaving the Master Emerald unattended," Eggman says.

Then the camera changes to the Master Emerald.

"So this is this Master Emerald you speak of. It sure does seem to be powerful," Snively says.

"The Master Emerald has incredible powers and is connected with the seven Chaos Emeralds. With Knuckles not around, the Master Emerald is ours for the taking," Eggman says.

Then turns to Snively, "With the Island floating around the area, we can find the island, get the Master Emerald before Knuckles notice the thing."

"Yes sir," Snively says.

Eggman and Snively begins to laugh maniacally.

Back at Angel Island, the Red Tornado is flying towards the Island to where the Master Emerald Shrine is. Sally, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and Nicole are amazed to see the island this close, and can't wait for them to explore.

Sonic points out, "This looks like a good place to land."

"Sure Sonic," Rotor says.

Rotor drives the plane to the island and lands at the clearing safely. The Freedom Fighters walk off the plane and decide to explore around. Sonic and Tails turns to the Altar to see the Master Emerald, but someone's missing.

Sally walks over, "So this is the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah. It's what keeps the Island up in the sky," Sonic says.

"It's mighty pertty," Bunnie says.

"But… where's Knuckles? He should be here," Amy asks.

"Yeah. Knuckles is around that rock all day and night," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound up in the sky.

"What's that?" Cream asks.

Antoine looks up and says, "Look! Up in ze sky."

Sonic and the others look up to the sky to see some kind of flying saucer in the sky. Then it heads off into the direction of the woods.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the saucer is heading to some kind of camp," Nicole says.

"But not many people live on the island. We better go find out what that is and find Knuckles," Sonic says.

"You're right. It could be trouble," Tails says.

Sonic, Tails and the others begin to walk into the woods to see where the flying Saucer is going.

Later on in the forest, Knuckles is flying from branch to branch in the treetops to find the source of the strange noises he's been hearing. Knuckles continue to hear the strange sound and they sound louder.

"Who could be on the island and making this much noise?" Knuckles asks himself.

Suddenly Knuckles hears someone calling out his name. Knuckles becomes confused and looks behind him. He then hears more voices calling his name, and they sound familiar. He looks down to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, along with five newcomers.

Knuckles calls out, "Sonic! Tails! Guys!"

The Freedom Fighters look up to see the red echidna up on the tree.

"Hi Knuckles," Cream happily says, waving her hand.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

Knuckles jumps off the tree and lands on the ground, and asks, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to show our good friends the island. Knuckles, this is Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, and Nicole. Guys, this is Knuckles the Knucklehead," Sonic says, and laughs a little.

Knuckles grits his teeth in anger, "Very funny."

Sally walks over and says, "It's nice to meet you Knuckles, I'm Sally."

"It's nice to meet you too. Welcome to Angel Island. So you guys are here for a visit?" Knuckles replies.

"Anyway, we wanted to visit you, but we didn't see you where the Master Emerald is. Then we saw this flying saucer and..," Sonic says.

"Flying Saucer? What flying saucer?" Knuckles asks.

"We saw one when we were at the altar. We followed it to the forest to see where it's going," Tails says.

"Something strange is going on. I heard voices and strange machinery sounds and decided to come here," Knuckles says.

As the group explains about the strange going ons on the island, A mysterious female Mobian is spying on them from the bushes. She watches as Sally walks off to search for the direction to where the saucer is going.

She brings out her communicator and says, "The guardian and his friends saw them. Should I follow them,"

"Of course, make sure you aren't seen by any of them until the time is needed," A male voice says from the communicator.

"Okay," The female Mobian says, and turns the device off.

She then continues to secretly spy on Knuckles and the Freedom Fighters.

Knuckles says, "I'm guessing the strange noises and the flying saucer might have some strange connection."

"I'm thinking the same thing, but what would they be doing on the island?" Sonic asks.

Before Knuckles can answer, Sally calls out, "Guys!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Sally hurrying to them.

"Sally, what were you doing?" Sonic asks.

Sally says, "I followed where the flying saucer is heading and I found out where it's going."

"You know where sugar?" Bunnie asks.

"The saucer landed at some campsite. It's full of unknown individuals wearing black cloaks. They are armed with weapons and next to it was a city that seems to be protected by a shield next to the mountains," Sally says.

"Something strange is going on and I intend on finding out," Knuckles says.

"We'll help you Knuckles," Sonic says.

"Alright, but we need to be quiet. We don't want whoever is that camp to see us," Knuckles says.

Sally takes the lead to where the flying saucer has landed. Of course, they have to travel there stealthily so they won't be spotted. Sometime later, they take a look at the bushes to see a large campsite full of mobians wearing black cloaks. What's more, the site has machinery, weapons, robots, and flying saucers.

"Whoa! I've never seen so many weapons in one place," Tails whispers.

"They're up to something, and I don't like all the armory they have," Knuckles whispers.

"I agree. They're planning on using them for something," Sally adds.

Amy whispers, "Knuckles, take a look at a few over there."

Knuckles turns his head and becomes shocked to see some of the mobian with their hoods off. What's shocking is that the hooded mobians are echidnas, and they seem to have robotic dreadlocks, bionic eyes, and even their arms are metal.

"Knuckles, do you know who they are?" Sonic asks.

"No. I… I've never seen them before," Knuckles says, shocked.

Suddenly, they begin to hear footsteps as they hide behind the bushes. What they see is a heavily cyborg echidna. Most of his body is metal and a bit of red is on the dreadlocks, and has one large red bionic eye and a black eye with a red dot in the middle. He is accompanied by a female red echidna wearing a black bodysuit with black boots and a brown belt. She has red hair with dreadlocks, peach skin, and blue eyes. One of her dreadlocks is made of metal while the rest are wrapped in white ribbons of some kind.

"What is that?" Sonic asks, shocked and quiet.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a feeling these Echidnas are not normal," Sally says.

They soon hear the female echidna says, "We have everything we need to destroy the barrier Grandmaster Dimitri."

"Dimitri? It... it can't be…" Knuckles asks, shocked.

They soon hear the cyborg says, "Good Lien-Da. Those fools will know that they make a mistake of saving our kind."

Sonic, Knuckles and the others hide behind their bushes.

"I'm not liking where this is going," Cream worriedly says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Knuckles, do you know that uh, Echidna?" Sally asks.

Knuckles nods his head, "I do. Dimitri has another name and is called by Enerjak. A malevolent Chaos Demigod. He tried to use the Chaos Emerald to bring Angel Island back to where it once was before it was taken to the shy, but not without a price of destruction. He's actually one of my ancestors from 400 years ago."

"But how is he still alive?" Sonic asks.

"It has something to do with his new robotic body," Sally adds.

"But what are they doing on the island?" Amy asks.

Before Knuckles can answer, someone says, "Taking over Echidnaopolis."

Sonic and the others turn their heads to see a pink female echidna coming out of the cargo boxes that are close by. She wears a black tank top with blue boots. She also has a robotic arm and a metal dreadlock.

"Sorry if I surprise you," The pink echidna introduces herself.

Knuckles is surprised to see a pink Echidna.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"I'm Julie-Su and I'm working with Locke to keep an eye on his son and the Dark Legion," The pink echdian answers.

"How do you know my father?" Knuckles asks.

"Well. I used to work with the Dark Legion until I decided to leave that and started working with Locke," Julie-Su says.

"You used to be with the Dark Legion. Is that who the strange echidnas wearing the cloaks are?" Cream asks.

"Yes," Julie-Su answers.

"How do we know you're not still working with them?" Amy asks, giving Julie-Su a stern glare.

"If I did, I would have called for backup right now," Julie-Su says.

"She has a point," Sonic says.

"Yes. she would have let them know if she knows where here," Sally adds.

Before Julie-Su can answer, they begin to hear strange stomping. They turn around and gasp in shock to see a giant cannon with legs. The cannon is being controlled by two of the Legionnaires and heading towards the shield.

"What is that thing?" Amy asks.

"It looks like a giant fire cannon or something," Amy says.

"This is bad," Julie-Su says.

"It's really bad," Sonic says.

They soon hear Lien-Da says, "Get ready to charge the cannon."

The cannon begins to charge up.

"They're going to blow up that shield and the city along with it," Sally exclaims.

Everyone gasps in shock.

The cannon begins to charge up and prepares to fire at this barrier to the city, Echidnaopolis. Knuckles grits his teeth in anger to see what the cloaked Echidnas are trying to do. Sonic turns his head to see Knuckles showing pure anger in his eyes.

"I gotta stop them," Knuckles says.

"Knuckles…" Sally worriedly says, but Knuckles then charges out of the open.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Here we go again."

Lien-Da and the Legion watch as the cannon about to fire at the barrier. Before Lien-Da can give the signal, she hears a loud crashing and a bang. Lien-Da and the Legionnaire turn their heads to see the cannon has crashed to the ground. And Knuckles stands on the sided machine.

"Hey! What do you creeps think you're doing?!" Knuckles angrily demands.

"Why you little…" Lien-Da says in fury.

She brings out her wipe that begins to emit electricity. She swings it towards Knuckles, but he dodges out of the way.

"Who do you think you are to interfere and destroy our cannon?" Lien-Da angrily says.

She then continues to use her wipe to attack Knuckles. The Guardian continues to dodge the attacks. Just then, Sonic hits Lien-Da's back, causing her to fall down. Sonic lands on the ground right by Knuckles.

Sonic asks, "Need a hand, Knux?"

"I had everything under control," Knuckles says.

"Whatever Knuckles. Let's go kick these creeps," Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds off and says, "Dibs on their cyborg leader."

The Legionnaires begin to shoot at Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic spin dashes to dodge the attack. Sally and the others come out as some bring out their weapons. Sally uses her ring blades to slice two of the Legionnaire's weapons. Antoine fights some of the Legionnaires as they fight with their metal spears. Bunnie flies using her robotic legs and fires with her robotic palm. Amy uses her hammer to smash them to the ground. Tails and Rotor fight against the Legionnaires will they keep Cream and Cheese safe. Sonic spin dashes and hits the Grandmaster in the face.

He lands on the ground and says, "Take that cyborg."

Dimitri then lifts his robotic hands to create powerful Chaos Energy. Sonic dodges the attack and spin dashes to Dimitri again. Before Sonic is dodge, the chaos energy hits Sonic and cause him to collide through a few trees. The Legionnaire fires in the air as Bunnie continues to dodge and fire as soon as she can. Sonic groans as he looks up to see Dimitri is floating to where he is.

Sonic then begins to spin dash and attacks, but Dimitri catches Sonic in mid spin. Dimitri then uses his energy to throw Sonic at Tails and Amy.

Dimitri says, "Seems that you never knew how powerful I am you simpletons."

Knuckles then collides his fist to Dimitri's face. Sonic, Amy, and Tails sit up to see Knuckles fighting with Dimitri. Dimitri slams his fist to the ground, and Knuckles dodge the attack. Knuckles then punches Dimitri in the face. Dimitri then grabs Knuckles and throws him to the ground.

"Knuckles!" Sonic screams.

Dimtri has Knuckles pinned to the ground by his neck. Knuckles grabs Dimitri's hand and tries to escape, but the cyborg's grasp is too strong for him to break free.

"Let… let go!" Knuckles shouts in anger.

"Not likely boy," Dimitri says.

Knuckles continues to struggle as he tries to break free from Dimitri's grasp. Dimitri then raises his hand that is flowing with Chaos Energy and attempts to strike Knuckles. Before he cold, a Chaos Energy fires and strikes Dimitri, and causes him to release Knuckles. Dimtri stands up to see another echidna landing in front of him. This echidna looks like Knuckles, but also has dark red stripes on his head and the two front dreadlocks. He is wearing traditional tribal clothes and has the same white crescent on his chest and purple eyes as Knuckles.

Knuckles says, shocked, "Dad?!"

Dimitir growls in anger, "Locke."

Then commands the Legion, "Dark Legion, move out!"

The Legionnaire does what the Grandmaster says and decides to retreat. Before they leave, some of the legionnaires throw smoke bombs on the ground, covering the entire area in smoke. Sonic, Knuckles, and everyone cough due to the smoke. Soon, the smoke clears up and the Dark Legion is gone.

Sonic says, "No use following them if they can cover their tracks."

"I have to agree. The Dark Legion are very persistent, but what are they doing here and trying to blow up the city," Sally says.

Sonic then turns his head, "I'm beginning to think he has the answer."

Sally turns to the direction Sonic is looking to see the echidna Knuckles calls dad helps him back on his feet.

The echidna, Locke asks, "Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine. Thanks dad," Knuckles answers, rubbing his neck.

Then begins to ask, "It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you and it seems I need to tell you about Echidnaopolis," Locke says.

Confused, Knuckles begins to ask, "It has something to do with these Dark Legion Julie-Su told me about. Who are they? How is Dimitri alive and is some kind of robot? What exactly is Echidnaopolis? Why are they…"

Locke presents his hand having Knuckles to present finishing his sentence.

Then says, "Echidnaoplos is where you were born in. A city hidden on Angel Island. Sadly, the Dark Legion has found it after all this time."

Knuckles eyes widen and is in shock.

Just then, a group of echidna gather around the Freedom Fighters and the three echidnas with weapons. Cream and Cheese become scared and hug Rotor in fright.

"They are part of your kind, Knuckles. It is time you learned about our history Knuckles and how the Dark Legion connected with the trouble we're dealing now," Locke says.

Knuckles, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters stare at Locke and the Echidnas in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: The Lost City Part 2

In a large room, Dr. Eggman and Snively's robots are still constructing a large Mech robot. The robots are screwing the parts together, painting it, setting up the controls, or anything else a robot has to do to have the Mech ready and operating. Dr. Eggman and Snively are watching the construction as they set up a few controls for the machine. Soon, the Swatbots and Badniks have finished the construction and the Mech begins to move.

Snively says, "Sir, the new Mech is operational. We'll take off in a few minutes."

"Excellent. It's time for us to make our way to Angel Island and steal the Master Emerald," Eggman says, and maniacally laughs.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Knuckles and the others find themselves in front of the city known as Echindaopolis. Excluding Locke and Julie-Su, Sonic and the others are shocked to see a city on the floating island.

Locke turns to the group and says, "Let us be off."

Locke then walks over and through the protective shield. Knuckles, and the others soon follow after him.

Sonic looks around and says, "This place reminds me so much of New Mobotropolis."

As the people walk around the city, they can see many Mobians living there. However, most of the inhabitants are Echidnas. Most of them are different schemes or red and there are rare few that are either purple or pink. Knuckles is especially surprised to see so many echidnas in one place.

Sometime later, they reach a large building in the center of the city. It has multiple windows, and it looks like an office building. Everyone walks inside the building to see more echidnas working in the area. The group continues to walk down the halls, up the stairs, and down another hallway to come to a meeting room.

Once inside, Knuckles asks, "Dad, do you think you can tell us what's going on? Why are the Dark Legion trying to get into the city?"

"They're trying to take over the city and if they succeed they'll also take over Angel Island," Locke says.

"Why do they want to do that?" Sonic asks.

"It may sound hard to believe but they believe that they'll be saving our kind from total destruction, by enslaving us," Locke says.

"But that doesn't make sense," Amy says, confused.

"Yeah. Enslaving someone so they can protect them doesn't sound right," Tails says.

"How could they accomplish saving us by attacking and enslaving echidnas?"Knuckles asks.

Then asks, "And how could Dimitri still be alive and why did he look like a robot when we saw him?"

"I suspect that the Technology the Dark Legion has is the reason that he is a cyborg and kept alive. Another reason is because of his own connection to the Chaos Force," Locke answers.

"So the Dark Legion were able to construct Dimitri a new body," Knuckles says.

"But that doesn't explain why he's a robot? And what do you mean he has Chaos Force?" Sonic asks.

"The Dark Legion are infamous for their implantation of technology and they consider themselves to others who are weak," Julie-Su says.

"That's mean," Cream says.

"What about Dimitri's connection to the Chaos Force?" Knuckles asks.

Locke explains, "Dimitri was a scientist during his time. He wanted to use the Chaos Siphon on the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald to bring Angel Island back on Mobius. However, the project he and our ancestor Edmund worked on was denied so he tried to take matters into his own hands."

"The plan didn't go so well, I'm assuming," Sally replies.

"I'm afraid so. The siphon exploded and became fully exposed with the Chaos energy from the Emeralds and the Master Emerald," Locke says.

"That sounds really dangerous," Amy says.

"It was. And it's important that we keep the Master Emerald away from Dimitri and the Dark Legion. There's no doubt they're planning on taking it," Locke says.

Back in Dr. Eggman's lair, the Mech robot is operating fine and is being tested to see if it works. The robot fires missiles and lasers. Then it flies in the air and makes a circle. Snively looks at the data of the Mech and to see the condition of the machinery.

"Sir. All the examinations on the Mech are efficient. We're ready to take off when ready," Snviely says.

"Good work. You, Obot, and Cubot come with me," Eggman says.

"Yes sir," Orbot and Cubot answer.

Snively simply followed him. Soon, the four are in the control room of the Mech. Orbot, Cubot, and Snively type in the controls.

"Sir, we're ready to take off," Snively says.

"Activate the engine and set course for Angel Island," Eggman commands.

"At once," Snively says.

Snively presses the button and activates the engines. The Mech flies through the opening of the lair and makes its way to Angel Island. Eggman chuckles under breath to head to the island and plans to use the Master Emerald for another one of his ambitions.

Meanwhile in the Dark Legion's secret base, the Legionnaire scientists are working on Dimitri who is laying on a metal table. As the scientists check on his robotic body, Dimitri is deep in thought about his fight with Locke, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. However, his sights are mostly at Knuckles.

Dimitri thinks, "That boy. The one they call Knuckles. I can sense the Chaos Force within him, but he wasn't using his full power while fighting me. However, he has a strong resemblance to Locke. If he were to discover the base or Locke had taken him to Echidnaopolis, then the Master Emerald will be unguarded. Then we will take the Master Emerald. Then… we will find a way to capture that boy."

Back in Echidnaopolis, Sonic and the others walk around the city with Locke to see the many Mobians, especially Echidnas in the city. The city seems like any other, full of Mobius who run stores, schools, businesses and such.

Knuckles asks, "So dad, where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been studying the dormant of Chaos Energy," Locke says.

"Sounds interesting. Think you can tell us more about it," Sally says.

"Sure. The Chaos Energy are powerful energy that are from the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Sonic was able to use the power of the Chaos Emerald to gain a super form," Knuckles says.

Sonic smirks and says, "You know it. That just shows how awesome I am. In fact, there was this one time I was able to use my super form to calm down a water god."

Locke stops and turns around looking shocked, "You mean Chaos?"

"Yeah. Eggman broke him out of the Master Emerald when he shattered it and tried to control it, but failed badly because it turned against me and knocked him senseless," Sonic says, and begins laughing.

Knuckles says, "I didn't find that adventure funny. Angel Island fell to the ground and I had to find all the pieces of the Master Emerald. One of them actually landed on Eggman's EggCarrier."

"But Sonic was able to transform into Super Sonic even though Perfect Chaos drained the Chaos Emeralds' energy," Tails says.

"Really?" Julie-Su asks.

"Yeah. Sonic was able to defeat Chaos and was able to neutralize him. So he's nice again and ends Chaos' suffering" Amy says.

"Gee gears, I sure wish I could have seen that," Bunnie says.

"At least you were able to calm him down. Chaos is very powerful and dangerous," Locke says.

"It's a good thing too. It's pretty strong," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "What do you mean by Chaos' suffering?"

Knuckles answers, "During the incident and while I'm finding the shards of the Master Emerald, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and myself have been having strange visions. Even Big, a friend of ours saw them as well. However, we found out that Tikal, a young female echidna, has been showing us what happened to Chaos and herself during her time period."

"What happened?" Rotor asks.

"Well. A long time ago, Tikal's tribe including her father wanted to use the Chaos Emerald to gain power to fight in a way. Tikal tried to talk him out of it and try to prevent it, but he and the warriors wouldn't listen to her," Sonic says.

"During the time, Tikal actually became friends with Chaos and the Chao who lived at the altar. They were happy and had some fun," Amy says.

"Sadly, Tikal's father and the warriors decided to take the Chaos Emeralds by force. Despite Tikal's warning, they attacked her and the Chaos, attempting to take the emeralds by force. That ended up bringing their downfall. Chaos was so upset and angry that he used his powers on the warriors and disappeared. Chaos soon got out of control due to anger and sadness and attacked the entire tribe," Knuckles adds.

"Tikal decided to stop Chaos by putting him in the Master Emerald. However, she ended up being put in there along with him. They remained in the Master Emerald ever since," Sonic says.

"That's awful," Sally says.

"I agree. Sounds to me like zis Chaos was trying to protect his friends," Antoine replies.

"And ended up being consumed by his own anger in the process and lost control of himself," Rotor says.

"I am rather surprised you were able to learn about all this. However, it does make sense since Knuckles is connected to the Master Emerald because of his Guardianship. As for your friends, Tikal felt that you might be able to help since your foe is the reason for Chaos' revival," Locke says.

"True, but as of now, Tikal and Chaos are now at peace when Sonic stops Chaos and neutralizes him," Knuckles says.

Suddenly, Knuckles feels a sharp pain from his head and uses his hands to clutch it. Soon enough, Locke feels it too. Sonic and the others become shocked to see both of the Echidna males in pain.

Sonic and the others continue to stand in place to see Locke and Knuckles clutching their heads in pain.

Sonic asks, "Knuckles, what's wrong?"

"It's… the Master Emerald… it's endangered," Knuckles answers.

"Endanger… but… by who?" Sally asks.

Locke stands up and says, "The Dark Legion. They're at the altar right now."

Knuckles stands up as well, "I have to get to the Master Emerald. I refuse to let it be stolen by them."

Knuckles then runs and glides into the air as Sonic calls out, "Knuckles, wait!"

"We need to go after him. He might not be able to stop the Dark Legion on his own," Sally says.

"Then we better go after him," Sonic says.

The group then begin to head off to get to the altar of the Master Emerald. Knuckles has a head start on them and far deep in the forest. Knuckles lands on a branch on top of the tree to see the Dark Legion at the altar.

"Dimitri and the Dark Legion are here," Knuckles thinks.

Then angrily says, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

At the altar, Dimitri watches three of the Legionnaires begin to remove the Master Emerald. Before they can remove it, Knuckles runs to the scene and punches the three Legionnaires in the face, knocking them to the ground of the altar.

"I knew you would arrive sooner or later,"Dimitri says.

Knuckles glares at Dimitri and demands, "What do you think you're doing?"

Soon enough, Locke, Sonic, and the others arrive and stand behind the bushes.

"So the Dark Legion are back to take the Master Emerald," Sonic says.

"Yes. We must act quickly before they take the Master Emerald," Locke says.

"What happens if it does?" Bunnie asks.

Suddenly, they hear Knuckles angrily asks, "Do you have any idea what will happen if the Master Emerald is removed, the island will fall off of the sky."

Hearing this shocked Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor. Sonic, Locke and the others aren't surprised, but are still concerned.

Sally turns to Sonic and asks, "Is this true?"

"I'm afraid so. Knuckles told us about it. It also happened when Eggman shattered the Master Emerald and released Chaos," Tails says.

"But we're still over the Great Forest and closing in over New Mobotropolis," Rotor says, worried.

"If it falls…" Bunnie says.

Sally worriedly says, "The city will be crushed. We gotta stop him."

"We will. We need to get the Dark Legion away from the Master Emerald, and fast," Sonic says.

At the altar, Knuckles continues to stand in front of the Master Emerald as he confronts Dimitri.

Knuckles angrily says, "Now I suggest you stay away from the Master Emerald and leave this place, or else?"

"So sorry, but the Master Emerald will be coming with us… and so will you, boy," Dimitri says.

Knuckles eyes wide and asks, "What?"

Before Dimitri or Knuckles can do anything, mechanical arms grab hold of the Master Emerald and begin to take it off the altar. Knuckles quickly turns to see a giant robot with mechanical arms. Inside the robot are two familiar scientists. That's when Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, along with Locke and Julie-Su come to the opening.

Sonic says, shocked, "It's Eggman and Snviely."

"So they're after the Master Emerald too," Tails says.

"Hello Sonic and annoying friends, and of course Knuckles," Eggman says.

"Eggman! You put the Emerald back!" Knuckles demands.

"Sorry, but I have my own plans for the Master Emerald," Eggman says.

"I'm not going to let you take the Master Emerald! Not on my watch!" Knuckles shouts in rage.

"That's right. We're putting that emerald back where it belongs," Sonic says.

Eggman then presses buttons on the controls, "I'm going to have fun getting rid of you Sonic."

Eggman then commands Snively, "Snively, prepare the attack."

"Yes sir," Snively says.

Snively then presses the buttons on the controls and pulls down the lever.

Eggman then commands, "Fire!"

The robot begins to fire from six of the robotic tentacles. The Freedom Fighters and the Dark Legion quickly move out of the way.

Eggman continues shooting, "Fire fire fire."

The tentacles continue to fire at the Mobians who are on the island.

"Alright Eggman. Time to take that silly robot out of the sky," Sonic says.

Sonic then speeds towards the robot and performs a spin dash to slam the robot. However, one of the mechanical tentacles swats Sonic like a bug, and makes him fall to the ground. Knuckles then joins the fight and punches the robot, causing it to rattle.

Cubot shakes as he says, "Wo-wow! I-I never felt s-so sh-shooked u-u-up!"

"I-I-I a-a-ag-g-g-gr-r-r-r-e-e-e-e!" Orbot says, shaking.

Knuckles then runs up one of the tentacles to reach the Master Emerald. Back on the island, the Dark Legion and Dimitri dodge the attacks from Eggman's robot and some are even starting to fire at the robot with their blasters. Dimtri then notices Knuckles trying to reach the Emerald. Dimitri then fires a blaster from his robotic arm. Knuckles is able to dodge, but the fires from the attack hits the robot. Knuckles reaches the Master Emerald and pulls the tentacles away from it. Then jumps back on the grounds of the Island. With that, he makes his way towards the altar. Suddenly, Dimitri fires at Knuckles making him drop the emerald to the ground, and he falls off the ledge.

Tails flies off as he screams, "Knuckles!"

Tails is able to reach Knuckles and grabs his hand.

He then asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the lift," Knuckles says.

Tails then flies back up the island and places Knuckles back on the ground. Then Tails lands on the ground as well. Sonic then spin dashes at the robot again. Sally, Antoine use their blades to attack the tentacles. Bunnie flies in the air and manages to grab one. Knuckles and Tails turn their heads to see Dimitri placing his hand on the Master Emerald. Suddenly, green Chaos Energy begins to surround his hand. Knuckles gasps in shock to see the strange energy flowing into Dimitri's hand.

Tails asks, "What is he doing?"

"He's taking energy from the Master Emerald," Knuckles says, shocked.

He then runs over, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Knuckles then punches Dimitri in the face and sends him crashing to the ground. Knuckles quickly grabs the Master Emerald and puts it back on the altar. Unknown to Knuckles, Dimitri is standing behind him. Sensing danger, Knuckles turns around to see the trouble, but Dimitri hits Knuckles by his neck and falls unconscious. Dimitri then catches him and looks at his unconscious face.

Dimitri thinks, "How can that boy still fight for a purpose?"

Dimitri then commands, "Dark Legion, fall back!"

The Legionnaires bring out strange small balls and throw them on the ground to reveal smoke around the area. The Freedom Fighters and Echidnas cough as the smoke covers the area. In the command center of the robot, Eggman, Snively, and his robots even become confused to see the smoke around the area.

Eggman asks, "Snively, what's happening?"

"It appears to be some kind of smoke screen," Snively answers.

Back on the island, everyone continues to cough as the smoke begins to clear.

"What happened?" Bunnie asks.

"The Dark Legion's smoke screen. They use it to escape and cover their tracks," Julie-Su answers.

Everyone notices the smoke has disappeared and the Dark Legion is gone.

"Where do they go?" Amy asks.

"They must have run off during their little smoke screen," Rotor says.

Bunnie looks around and notices, "Hey, where's Knuckles?"

"He put the Master Emerald back on the Altar and it's still there," Tails says, pointing to the altar.

Everyone looks around to see that the Master Emerald remains on the altar and is safe.

"But where is Knuckles?" Cream asks.

"If he's not here then that could mean," Amy says in concern.

Then she gasps in shock, "Dimitri and the Dark Legion must have taken him!"

Everyone gasps in shock to hear what the strong possibility is. Knuckles has been kidnapped by the Dark Legion.

In a dark room, Knuckles is still knocked out after Dimitri knocks him out. Soon, Knuckles groans and begins to slowly open his eyes. He uses his hands for support and struggles to push his body to a standing position.

Knuckles places his left hand on his head, "My head."

Knuckles then looks around as he begins to stand on his two feet.

He asks himself, "Where… where in the world am I?"

Knuckles turns his head to a different direction and becomes shocked to see iron bars.

Knuckles runs over and grabs hold of the bars, "What in the?"

Knuckle then tries to use his strength to pull the bars apart, but they won't budge and inch. Knuckles then tries to punch and kick his way out, but the bars still won't break.

"These bars are bolted tight. How did I get here?" Knuckles says to himself.

Suddenly, Knuckles hears laughter around the room. Knuckles turns around to see Dimitri walking into the light.

"Hello Knuckles, welcome to our domain," Dimitri says.

"Dimitri? What's going on here? Why did you bring me here?" Knuckles asks.

However, Dimitri doesn't say a word.

Knuckles walks over to him and demands, "You better give me some answers or else I'll…"

Suddenly, Knuckles feels a strong pain in his stomach, and it comes from Dimitri's fist. Dimitri then hits his hand behind Knuckles' neck and sends him falling to the ground.

"It's best for you to save your strength for our little project," Dimitri says.

"P-pro-ject… wha-what pro-ject," Knuckles weakly asks, and falls unconscious.

Dimitri smiles and says, "You'll find out soon enough."

Dimitri then walks over to the bars and opens the door. Then he closes the door shut.

He walks over to Lien-Da and says, "Keep a close eye on the Guardian until we begin the project."

"Yes sir," Lien-Da says.

Dimitri then leaves the cell as Lien-Da looks at the unconscious Guardian, Knuckles on the grounds of his cell. Whatever project the Dark Legion is planning, Knuckles is going to be the center of it as he is being held prisoner.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Mission to Rescue the Guardian

At the altar of the Master Emerald, Sonic along with the Freedom Fighters and two Echidnas are shocked to see Knuckles has disappeared and know that they need to find him. However, they still have Dr. Eggman and Snviely to deal with.

"Alright Egghead, how about you and your little sidekick go back to your lair and let us deal with this mess Knuckles is in," Sonic says.

Eggman laughs and says, "If you think you can just walk out… think again."

Eggman then presses the button on his robot and it begins to fire missiles. Sonic quickly dodges the attack as he spin dashes across the area. Sonic jumps in the sky and then lands on the ground.

"I have no time for this. Knuckles is in trouble," Sonic angrily says.

Before Dr. Eggman or Sonic can continue the attack, a white fist slams right into the back of the robot, causing it to crash into the ground. Sonic becomes confused and now surprised to see a green crocodile with a gold chain on his beck and wears black shoes and headphones.

"It's Vector!" Sonic says, shocked.

Suddenly, a purple chameleon and a young yellow bee come out and begin to attack the robot.

The bee happily cheers, "Da da da da! Chaotix to the rescue!"

The chameleon throws shurikens at the tentacles. They soon detonate and the robotic legs are destroyed. Eggman and Snively are not pleased to see three more are destroying his machine.

Orbot worriedly says, "I think we're in trouble."

"Major trouble," Cubot says.

Vector then grabs the Tentacle of the robot and spins it around in a circle along with the whole robot. Then he throws the robot high in the air so that it might fly to the stratosphere.

The young bee flies over to his friends and cheers, "Yeah! We totally beat that robot!"

Just then, Sonic calls out, "Vector! Espio! Charmy!"

The Chaotix turn their heads to see Sonic and the others running towards him.

"Well, if it ain't Sonic, Tails, and the girls. Glad to see you here," Vector says.

"Hello Vector, Espio, and Charmy," Cream happily says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

"Hey Cream, great to see you," Charmy says.

"Yes. It's good to see you too," Espio says.

"Vector, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"We received a call that you and your new friends are on the island and could use some help," Vector says.

"By who?" Amy asks.

"I did," A familiar voice says.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters look up to see Rouge flying down and lands close to where the Master Emerald is.

"I had a day off from work and thought you could use some help," Rouge says.

Then asks, "So what are you up too? And where's Knuckles?"

"Knuckles has been abducted!" Cream worriedly says.

"Abducted? What happened?" Rouge asks, rather shocked.

Before Sonic can answer, Charmy flies over to see Julie-Su, Sally, and the others, "Who are you?"

"I'm Julie-Su," Julie-Su answers.

Then Sally says, "I'm Sally. These are our friends, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. We're the Freedom Fighters."

"And I'm Locke. Knuckles' father," Locke says.

"Really? I didn't know Knuckles has a dad. That's so cool," Charmy says, looking at Locke.

Espio pulls Charmy away, "It's not polite to stare."

"Anway, there were those creeps wearing black hoods who call themselves the Dark Legion. Apparently, they're echidnas too and use technology, even their body parts are metal. They were trying to steal the Master Emerald, but we stopped them, and they took Knuckles instead," Sonic says.

"We could really use your help," Tails says.

"Well sure. We'll help you find Knuckles," Vector says.

"Thank you. We could really use the help. Those Legionnaires are pretty tough," Sally says.

"Do you have any leads?" Espio asks.

"We don't have any clues to where they've taken him," Tails answers.

"I might have an idea where they could have gone, but getting there is going to be tough," Julie-Su says.

"Yes. From what we witnessed, the Legionnaires are like cyborgs, but are experts in technology," Sally says.

Then turns to Locke, "Locke, do you think there's a way we can use their strength against them?"

"Hmm. They're well known for using technology and that made them strong and weaponized," Locke says.

"Hmm, it might be their necessary handicap so I believe we know who can help us use their technology against them," Sally says.

"What's a Handicap?" Sonic asks.

"It means they always use their technology to strengthen themselves, "Sally says.

Tails then understands Sally's plan, "Right. We might be able to use that to our advantage. And we know someone who can help us with this plan."

"Who are you referring to?" Locke asks.

"Trust us, he'll be very helpful and will be able to hack into the Dark Legion's system," Tails says.

Meanwhile in the Dark Legion's lair, the Legionnaire scientists are working on the computers and preparing to carry out their plan. Dimitri walks into the room and towards the scientists working on the project.

One of them turns their heads and says, "Sir, everything is in order?"

"Excellent. And soon, it will be time for Knuckles to carry out his part of our little project," Dimitri says.

Dimitri then leaves the room and heads off to carry out the rest of his plan.

Later on in New Mobotropolis, Kyle is typing on his computer as Nicole and Hikari watch his programming. Suddenly, Nicole feels something and a loud ringing sound.

"Incoming call from Sally," Nicole says.

"Okay. Can you put it on screen?" Kyle replies.

Nicole uses Kyle's computer screen and Sally appears on the screen.

"Hey Sally? How are you doing?" Kyle asks.

"Not so good. Our friend Knuckles has been abducted by an organization called the Dark Legion," Sally answers.

"That doesn't sound good," Hikari replies.

"It's not. Listen, We're going to need your help to hack into the Dark Legion's computer system," Sally says.

"That's going to be tough without having much knowledge on them. You will have to plug your wrist com to the Dark Legion's computer system and I'll see if I can take care of the rest," Kyle says.

"And we'll be needing your help Hikari. This will be your first mission as a Freedom Fighter and I'll be there to help when you need it," Nicole adds.

Hikari nods her head and says, "I'll do my best."

"Alright, we'll be heading to the base in a bit. We'll let you know when we reach the computer room," Sally says.

"Okay, over and out," Kyle says.

Sally then hangs up from her comlink. She then walks into a ship hidden in the woods.

Julei-Su walks to the controls and says, "I know where the base is during my time in the legion."

"Alright Julie-Su, lead the way," Sonic says.

Julie-Su nods her head and activates the controls. With that, the ship ascends to the sky to find the Dark Legion's base and rescue Knuckles.

Meanwhile, in the Legion's base, Dimitri is walking down the hall with two Legionnaires to where Knuckles is being held prisoner. A door opens and he walks inside to see Knuckles in the cell, and remains unconscious.

He smirks, and says, "It's almost time."

He then commands the Legionnaires, "Take Knuckles out of his cell and prepare him for the project."

The Legionnaires solute and walks to the cell. They open the door and walk to Knuckles to see him knocked out. When they try to pick him up, Knuckles opens his eyes and he punches the Legionnaires until he's knocked out. Dimitri becomes shocked to see Knuckles has already regained consciousness. Before he can react, Knuckles punches him down to the ground and he makes a run for it. He runs out of the cell and tries to find a way to escape.

Dimitri gets up and bitterly grits his teeth, "You won't be getting away that easily, Knuckles."

Dimitri then reaches for a red button and presses it, seeing off an alarm to alert the Legionnaires all over the base.

Meanwhile, the ship the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and others lands on the ground at the side of the mountain. Once on the ground, Sonic and the others hop off the ship. Of course, Julie-Su takes the lead since she used to be a Legionnaire and knows where the Dark Legion's base is. Everyone follows Julie-Su to the side of the mountain.

Sonic asks, "Are we there yet?"

"Sonic, try to be patient," Sally says.

"Hey. I am patient," Sonic complains.

"Don't worry, we're here," Julie-Su says, walking towards the base of the mountain.

She knows on the mountain, but it makes a banging sound. Then the door slides open, and a loud siren appears and red light flickering in the hall.

"What's going on?" Amy asks.

"I'll bet it has to be Knuckles," Sonic says.

"I think you're right Sonic. Knuckles must have escaped somehow," Tails says.

"We need to find him before the Dark Legionnaire does. Julie-Su, Tails, Rotor, Amy, you're with me to find the security room or any computer room to hack into the Dark Legion's system. The rest of you find Knuckles and stop any Legionnaires that might try to stop you," Sally says.

"You got it, Sal," Sonic says.

Everyone heads off into the hall. Then they split up to do their mission. Sally and her group find the security room to hack into the computers of the base, while Sonic and the others find Knuckles before the Legionnaires do.

Somewhere in the Base, the Legionnaires are still searching for Knuckles. A few even search at the cargo area. So far, they haven't been able to find Knuckles. Unknown to them, Knuckles is hiding behind a few large boxes full of cargo. He pants and is feeling tired.

"I gotta get a break from them. I need to find a way out of this room. Still, what is Dimitri is up to and how do I fit into this?" Knuckles thinks to himself.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice says, "To release the energy within is to know your purpose."

"My energy? Why should I?" Knuckles asks, confused.

The voice answers, "To awaken the dormant Chaos Energy within you."

"What do you mean by dormant? And… who are you?" Knuckles asks.

"You'll figure it out," The voice says.

"Should I use these powers, but I don't know if I could. Then again, the Legionnaires might find me if I don't do something," Knuckles thinks, not sure what to do about this.

Later on in a computer room, there are Legionnaire scientists working on the computers. Outside of the room, Sally and her group look to see the door slightly open. They see the guards inside the room.

Sally opens her comlink and whispers, "Kyle, we found the computer room."

"That's good. Are there any guards in there?" Kyle asks.

"There are," Sally answers.

Then turns to Julie-Su, "Julie-Su, can you take care of them."

"Roger that," Julie-Su says, bringing out her blaster.

Julie-Su slowly opens the door and sneaks into the room. She then points her blaster at the Legionnaire and fires a smoke bomb. The bomb lands on the ground and explodes into green smoke. The smoke covers the area as the Legionnaires are taken by surprise and cough a lot. Soon, they fall unconscious.

Once everyone in the room is knocked out and the smoke is clear, she turns to the door, "Alright, the coast is clear."

Sally and the others walk into the room and Amy closes the door behind her.

Sally says, "Amy, stay guard at the door."

"Got it," Amy says, bringing out her hammer.

Sally reaches to her comlink and links a wire from her comlink to the computers of the Dark Legion.

Sally says, "Alright Kyle, I got everything plugged in. See if you can find any important information to what they're up to."

In his room, Kyle brings out his computer and says, "I'll have it in a little bit. Here we go."

Kyle then types on his computer, and with Hikar's help, they are able to hack into the Dark Legion's system. Kyle and Hikari look into some important data and are making a copy on a hard drive connected to it. Suddenly, Kyle then comes across a folder that has 'Project Enerjak' on it.

"Project Enerjak? That's a strange name,"Kyle says, confused.

"May I suggest we check out the file," Hikari says.

"Good idea," Kyle says.

Hikari opens the file and reveals a few digital papers and information.

"That's weird. There seems to be old text, and plans of transferring a soul into a host's body," Kyle says, looking at the file.

Sally says, "That doesn't sound good."

"And there's more… it seems that Knuckles' information seems to be in the file too. It seems that Knuckles is an important part of the Enerjak project and…" Kyle says.

Then presses a few buttons.

Suddenly, Kyle realizes as he sees some of the files, "Oh crap!"

"What is it?" What's wrong?" Sally asks, concerned.

Kyle says, "Sally, you need to find Knuckles and tell Sonic that they need to find him. I just found out what Dimitri is up to."

"What is it?" Sally asks.

"According to the research, Enerjak is some Chaos wielding demigod. He's some kind of immortal being that exists in the Chaos Form. Dimitri plans to use Knuckles as a host for Enerjak's soul. If the transfer is complete, then it's bye bye to Knuckles," Kyle says, shocked.

Sally gasps, "Oh my gosh! Knuckles' life is in grave danger! Where is he now!"

Hikari says, "I got Knuckle on the security camera, he's heading towards the west side of the base."

"We'll find a way to shut the tech down," Kyle says.

"Thanks guys. I need to warn Sonic and let him and the others know what's going on," Sally says.

Then worriedly says, "I just hope we're not too late in finding him."

Somewhere in the west wing of the base, Knuckles is able to reach it. Knuckles is able to get away from the Legionnaires without being seen. He is able to hide behind one of the crates that is close by in case they do show up.

Suddenly, the voice says, "I sense your friends are here?"

"They are? Where are they? Where do I need to go?" Knuckles asks.

"They're coming to your location," Knuckles says.

Knuckles takes a peek from his hiding spot and sees Sonic and the others entering the room.

Sonic looks around, "Where is he? They said that he should be here."

"Sonic," Knuckles calls out as he comes out of his hiding space.

Sonic and the others turn their heads to see Knuckles coming out of the hiding place behind the crates.

"Knuckles, there you are. Are you alright?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine. I managed to give those creeps in hoods the slip, but how were you able to find out where I'm at?" Knuckles answers.

"You can thank Julie-Su for that. She's the one who led us here. Sally and our friends, Kyle, Hikari, and Nicole were able to hack into the Dark Legion's computer system," Sonic says.

"Hmm, it seems that Julie-Su could be trusted," Knuckles says.

Then notices a few more, "Rouge? Vector, Espio and Charmy? What are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you, handsome," Rouge says.

"You haven't been trying to take the Master Emerald again?" Knuckles sternly asks.

"Not at all. I just thought Sonic and his friends can use some help since the last time we saw them," Rouge says.

"Just as long as you haven't tried anything funny," Knuckles says.

"Who? Little old me," Rouge replies, innocently.

"Knuckles," Locke says, walking over.

"Dad," Knuckles says, walking to his dad.

Then he says, "I'm glad to see you."

"As do I. however, we must leave before they find out you're here," Locke says.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asks.

Then Sonic says, "We found out what the Dark Legion up to. We need to get you out of here before they show up.

"What are they planning?" Knuckles asks.

"They're planning to," Sonic says.

Suddenly, there's an explosion at the door. Everyone quickly turns their heads as they get into the fighting position of who is entering the room. Entering the room are Dimitri and many of the Legionnaires. Knuckles, Sonic, and the others are not pleased to see the cyborg and his minions.

"Hello Knuckles," Dimitri says.

"Dimitri. What do you want?" Knuckles demands.

"We need your help with our little project," Dimitri answers.

Sonic says, "You mean this Project Enerjak. We know what you're planning to use Knuckles for."

"Project Enerjak?" Knuckles says, confused.

Then turns to Dimitri, "What's all this about?"

Dimitri smirks and says, "Well, you might as well know since you're an important asset to our plan. We've been working on bringing an important being called Enerjak to life. But in order to do that, we will need a host. We needed someone who has the same strong Chaos Force as he does, which I sense off of you. One the transfer is complete, Enerjak's soul will take over your body and you will become the new Enerjak to aid in our conquest."

Knuckles becomes shocked to hear Dimitri's plan and what will happen to him if the transfer completes.

Locke stands in front of Knuckles, "I will not allow you to unleash Enerjak into this world, and I will not allow you to use my son for your evil plans."

"Sorry, but your son has no choice," Dimitri says. Then punches Locke out of the way.

Knuckles gasps, "Dad!"

Dimitri turns to Knuckles, "It'll soon be your end, Knuckles."

Dimitri then tackles Knuckles and they crash through the wall into the other room. Knuckles then kicks Dimitri off of him. Locke then gets up and punches Dimitri right into a different wall. Dimitri stands and sees Locke is going to attack again. Before Locke can strike, Dimitri blasts Locke with some paralyzing burst and Locke falls to the ground. Sonic runs over and begins to spin dash towards them. Dimitri however, kicks Sonic to his friends like a bowling ball.

Knuckles stands up in anger, "That does. I have enough of this creep."

Rouge and Charmy hurry over to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, don't let him draw you into a fight," Rouge says.

"Yeah. We need to get out of here," Charmy says.

"I'm not going to let myself draw into a fight. The only problem is, I'm the only one he comes after so this is my fight," Knuckles says.

Dimitri makes a smirk on his face, "So you're willing to fight boy. Let's see how much power you have."

Not long, Knuckles and Dimitri begin to fight against each other. Sonic and the others watch as Knuckles begins to fight Dimitri. Knuckles punches and kicks the cyborg, but Dimitri is not making this easy for him. Then Dimitri punches Knuckles into another room, and tries to grab Knuckles. Knuckles jumps out of the way as Dimitri slams his fist to the ground. Knuckles stands up as Dimitri looks at him with a vicious glare. Soon, the Guardian and the Grandmaster collide their fist at each other as a powerful Chaos energy they both possess become visible.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Destiny of the Guardian

Back in New Mobotropolis, Kyle, Nicole, and Hikari are still tacking into the Dark Legion's system. Kyle continues to type on his computer while Hikari and Nicole help from their end.

Suddenly, Kyle stops and says, "Guys, I think I found something."

Sally talks from her end of the comlink, "What is it? Is it important."

"As a matter a fact it is. They won't realize their system is not hack proof," Kyle says. Then continues to type on the computer.

Then turns to Nicole, "It might take some time, but with your guys' help, I'll be able to stop the Dark Legionnaires."

"May I suggest we check on the others. Sonic and the others were trying to find Knuckles so we should see if they were able to find them," Hikari says.

"Good idea," Kyle says.

Hikari then uses her ability to make one of the screen changes to the room where Knuckles is. Seeing the screen, cause the three to gasp in shock. They see Sonic and the others fighting the Dark Legion and Knuckles is facing Dimitri alone.

"Oh no. The Legion have found them and turned into a painful fight," Hikari says.

"This is getting crazy down there," Kyle says.

"Um, is Knuckles fighting some kind of robot?" Hikari says, confused.

"That's Dimitri. Be careful, he's the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion and practically his entire body is robotic," Sally says.

"If he is robotic I might be able to hack into his system too, but it might take me some time," Kyle says.

"Just do the best you can. We can only hope Sonic and the others hand handle themselves until then," Sally says.

Then Sally mutters, "I hope."

Back at the storage room, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Chaoitx, and Rouge are fighting against the Dark Legion. Everyone uses their own ability to fight against the tech using echidnas. Sonic spin dashes and lands on the ground.

He takes a deep breath, "These Dark Legionnaires are tougher than I thought."

"Well, we're not going to let them get us or Knuckles," Bunnie says. Then fires her blaster at the Legionnaires.

"Where is Knuckles?" Vector asks.

"Dealing with Dimitri if I can guess," Sonic says.

And Sonic is right, Knuckles is having a fight against Dimitri in the other room. Knuckles tries to punch Dimitri, but he is proven to be a challenge. Dimitri throws his fist at Knuckles, but the young echidna dodges the attack. Knuckles then punches Dimitri to the wall and he falls down. Dimitri gets up to see Knuckles walking towards him with anger in his eyes. Dimitri then tackles Knuckles and the two continue to fight. Dimitri tries to punch Knuckles, but he dodges. The hard punch to the floor causes it to crack around then. Then the floor breaks from under them and they fall.

The two continue to fall until they reach the deeper level of the Dark Legion's base. Knuckles is able to kick Dimitri off of him. Knuckles stands up and becomes shocked to find himself on some hot rock. What's more, he can see a river of lava close by.

"What in the…?" Knuckles exclaims in shock.

He watches as the lava flows slowly some of the rock falling into the heated liquid.

"The Dark Legion's base is in a volcano," Knuckles says to himself in shock.

Back above the fight of Sonic and friends vs the Dark Legionnaires continues. Those like Sonic, Vector, and Locke are using their physical strength to attack while Bunnie, and Espio use their weapons to attack.

Rouge jumps up and shouts, "Screw kick!"

Rouge then spins like and drills past the Legionnaires, knocking them out. Espio throws kunais that have some paper on them. The next moment, they explode causing the Legionnaires to be covered in smoke. Vector grabs one of the legionnaires and throws him to the others, knocking them out.

"These Legionnaires are not making this easy for us. How long is Sally and the others going to keep us waiting," Vector asks.

Sonic punches a Legionnaire in the face, "They're doing the best they can. Kyle and the others might have trouble getting into the system. All we can do is buy them some time."

"Fine," Vector says.

With that the group continues to fight against the Legionnaires. Back underground where the base of the volcano is, Knuckles is still shocked to find out where he is.

"This is insane. How did they manage to have a base built here," Knuckles asks himself.

He then shakes his head, "Never mind that, I need to get to the others and get out of here."

Before he can, Dimitri tackles him and has the young echidna pin to the ground.

"Don't lose sight of your enemy, Knuckles," Dimitri says.

Knuckles grabs Dimitri's arms and struggles to break free from his grasp.

Knuckles demands, "Why are you doing this?"

"Power and control of course. Not that you can understand," Dimitri says.

Knuckles grits his teeth and says, "I understand plenty. You want to use me for some crazy experiment. You want to turn me into this Enerjak and use me to take over Echindaopolis. I'm…"

"Not going to let you use me!" Knuckles shouts and kicks Dimitri off of him.

Knuckles tries to get out of the cavern, but Dimitri punches him on the stomach. Then strikes him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

Dimitri smirks, "Well, I see you will soon be taking care of."

Dimitri then picks up Knuckles and begins to carry him away. Suddenly, Knuckles wakes up and punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then he grabs the robot by his throat.

Knuckles says, "I'm going to be beaten this easily."

"You… little... Brat," Dimitri says as he struggles.

He then tries to punch Knuckles, but Knuckles grabs his fist and a strange glowing green energy emits from his hand. Knuckles and Dimitri are shocked to see Knuckles's hand is starting to glow a green aura.

Dimitri says in thoughts, "So Knuckles has finally unlocked his Chaos Force."

Knuckles lets go of Dimitri as he steps back in shock. He looks to now that both of his hands are beginning to show the strange green glow.

"How… how am I able to do this?" Knuckles asks himself.

In his thoughts, he remembers what the strange voice says, about him unlocking his Chaos Force and how it's been dormant.

The voice suddenly says, "Young Guardian, you have finally released your dormant Chaos Force. Your determination to protect your friends and stop evil is what fully awakens them. Use them wisely."

Knuckles thinks, "Yes. I will."

Knuckles turns his head to see Dimitri raise his fist as they try to attack him. Knuckles counter attacks with an uppercut with his new Chaos enhanced fist, sending Dimitri to the base. Dimitri becomes paralyzed from the attack and isn't able to move.

Knuckles is shocked to see the new Chaos force he has from his hands.

"These powers…. They're incredible," Knuckles thinks to himself.

Knuckles suddenly hears blasting and sounds of fists punching and kicking.

"I gotta get back to the others," Knuckles thinks in his thoughts.

Knuckles then flies up through the ceiling to help the others.

Back in the storage room, Sonic and the others continue to fight the Dark Legionnaires and they are turning the battle in their favor.

Charmy takes deep breaths, "I'm starting to get tired."

"Me too, sugar. But we need to keep fighting them," Bunnie says.

"Just how long can we fight them?" Vector asks, and punches a legionnaire in the face.

"We must hold them off as long as we can, so our princess and friends can hack the Dark Legion's computer system," Antoine says, fighting against one with his sword.

Sonic spin dashes a six legionnaires like they're bowling pins and they all fall to the ground.

"I'm sure Sally and the others will have the system hacked by the time we beat them up," Sonic says.

"I don't know if we can hold them out much longer," Vector angrily says.

"Then it looks like you can use a hand," A familiar voice says.

Everyone turns their heads to see Knuckles flying out of the hole of the ground and punches one of the Legionnaires with his Chaos force fist on the spot. Sonic and the others are shocked to see Knuckles' spiked hands are glowing a green energy. Knuckles then punches and kicks the Legionnaires in the room. Sonic, and the others watch as Knuckles and his new found energy continue to defeat the Legionnaires until they're knocked out. Knuckles stands on the ground as he takes deep breaths.

"Knuckles… that was crazy!" Sonic says.

"Yeah. I didn't know you can make your hands glow and you were like… smack… punch… hie yaaa… ka pow…!" Charmy says, and throws his fist around.

Vector covers Charmy's mouth, "We get the idea Charmy."

Rouge walks to Knuckles and says, "I have to admit, that is some trick you were able to pull together. Thank you for the save there."

Rouge then wraps her arms around Knuckles neck and winks her eye in reply, causing him to blush that his muzzle turns red.

"Still how were you able to do that?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I woke up the Chaos Force that's actually been dormant inside of me," Knuckles says.

"Chaos Force?" Sonic says confused.

"I'm not sure much about it either, but it came in handy with dealing with Dimitri and the Legionnaires," Knuckles says.

Locke walks to Knuckles and says, "I see that your Chaos force has finally awakened in our time of need. Now we must leave and find your friends."

"That is not necessary, Locke," The voice says.

The group turns their heads to see Dimitri out of the hole and is holding a vicious glare on his face.

"We won't allow anyone to leave this place. Now that Knuckles has finally awakened the Chaos Force within him," Dimitri says.

Suddenly, Legionnaires begin to surround the group and hold out their blasters at them.

"Oh great, this must be the rest of the Legion," Knuckles angrily says.

"I didn't realize there are so many," Sonic says.

"You meddlers have interfered with us for the last time. You will soon be…" Dimitri says as he walks towards them.

Suddenly, Dimitri is unable to move his robotic body and they begin to emit a little green electricity.

"Wha-? I… I can't… move," Dimitri says, shocked.

Suddenly, the Dark Legionnaires are starting to become paralyze as they are unable to move their body, and drop their weapons to the ground.

Seeing the Legionnaires and Dimitri being stopped in their tracks and dropping their weapons have some of the group members confused.

"What's going on?" Vector asks.

Sonic says, "It must be Kyle. He did it."

Suddenly, they hear Kyle's voice from the PA, "That's right. It took me a while, but I'm able to hack their system and paralyze them."

Then says, "On that note: Next time Dumb Legion, you should update your beck next time!"

Dimitri becomes mad with full rage. He tries to move towards Knuckles and punches him in the face. However, Knuckles punches Dimitri with his Chaos Force, hard. Knuckles then punches Dimitri down creating a powerful pulse and sends Dimitri in the deeper level under the base. Then debris and rocks from the ceiling falls on him, and traps him down there.

Suddenly, they feel a strong rumbling on the base. In the computer room, Sally and the others notice the strange rumbling as well.

"What's going on?" Sally asks.

"Why is this place shaking," Amy adds.

Sonic turns around and asks, "What's going on?"

"Great… I forgot to mention that the base is in an active volcano."

Everyone screams in panic.

Sonic shouts, "Are you telling me that the Dark Legion are crazy enough to put their lair in a volcano and now it's going to erupt?!"

"I think they would," Vector says.

Sonic then turns to the PA from above, "Kyle,let go of the Legion's tech. Everyone, let's get out of here!"

Everyone begins to hurry to leave the building. They soon meet up with Sally and the others.

"There you are. Kyle hacked into the Legion's system and gained valuable information, " Sally says.

"Never mind that, we need to get out of here. The volcano under the legion base is going to erupt," Sonic pics.

"What?" Sally asks, shocked.

"A volcano!" Amy exclaims.

"Alright, calm down, everyone, we need to get out and fly away from here as possible," Sally says.

The group of heroes begin to make a run for the exit so they can escape from the blast. As the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix escape, the Dark Legionnaires are getting into the escape pods to get away from the lair as well. What they don't know, Dimitri's robotic hand breaks through the pile of rocks he's been buried in.

Outside of the lair, Sonic and the others hurry out and into the ship close by. Once everyone is inside, Julie-Su activates the ship and takes off into the sky. As they fly away, everyone watches the volcano erupting from the top. Cream and Cheese are so scared that they are hugging Amy. Amy and Bunnie do their best to comfort them.

Sonic sighs, "That was too close. Another minute longer and we would have had barbecue."

"Yes. At least we got out just in time," Sally says.

Amy turns to Knuckles and his father, "Do you think the Dark Legion were able to get out in time."

"I think they did," Knuckles says.

Then Locke says, "I believe they were able to escape in time when the volcano erupts, including Dimitri."

"Do you think Dimitri and his legion might try to capture Knuckles and steal the Master Emerald again?" Sonic asks.

"It's possible, but because we in a way destroy the base of operation, they will need time to recover," Locke says.

"I agree. We messed that place up like we did with Eggman's base," Sonic says.

"By we, you mostly mean you," Amy comments.

"Yea yea," Sonic replies.

Then turns to Knuckles, "So Knuckles, what do you plan to do with the Dark Legion, and your new power."

"Well. I'll figure it out soon. Until then, I'll do my best to control my new power," Knuckles says.

Julie-Su continues to fly the ship away from the Dark Legion lair and hopefully back home.

Sometime later, the volcano has finished erupting and the lava turns into rock. Suddenly, a robotic hand sticks out of one of the rocks and grabs on to the ground. Pulling himself out of the volcano is Dimitri. Dimitri does receive some damages on his body, and has lost his right arm.

He growls in anger and says, "Next time guardian, you will feel what true fear is when I destroy you. Once and for all."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Of Wolves and Dragons

On a bright and sunny day in New Mobotropolis, Sonic is relaxing on a branch on top of the tree. He is sleeping with his hand behind his head and his legs crossed on the branch. Sonic hasn't been relaxing in his home town for a long time, and is glad to be back with Sally and his other friends. Just then, Nicole appears in front of Sonic as she sees him sleeping on the branch.

"Sonic," Nicole says.

Sonic opens his eye to see the digital lynx on the branch.

"Hey Nicole," Sonic says.

"Hi Sonic. Sally needs to talk to you about something," Nicole says.

Sonic sits up," What is it?"

"She said it's important and needs you at Acorn Castle," Nicole says.

"Sure. I'll head there now," Sonic says.

Sonic hops off the branch and lands on the ground. Then zips to Acorn Castle in the matter of seconds. He reaches the castle to see Sally with Nicole, Tails, Bunnie, and Antoine.

"Hey Sally, Antoine, Bunnie. So what's going on?" Sonic asks.

"Hey Sonic, you're just in time. We need to head to the Southern Continent as soon as we can," Sally says.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sonic asks.

"Sonic, you remember Lupe and the Wolf Pack?" Sally replies.

"Yeah. I remember them. I haven't seen them in a long time. We should look them up sometime," Sonic says.

"That time is now. We're going over to see them," Sally says.

"Sounds cool. Tails and I haven't seen them in a long time," Sonic says.

"I know. They'll be happy to see you two again," Sally says.

"So what's the problem, Sally girl?" Bunnie asks.

"They have been experiencing strange quakes from the ground along with some loud noise. They could use our help," Sally says.

"You think Egghead could be involved?" Sonic asks.

"I wouldn't put it past him. That Dr. Eggman is always planning something. We're heading there with the newly upgraded Tornado," Sally says.

"Yeah. It's good as new and has more features put into it," Tails says.

The group had to face the newly Tornado. The new Tornado has three seats, Bunnie and Sonic stand on the plane while Sally and the others are sitting inside. Tails of course is piloting.

"Hang on everyone," Tails says.

Tails starts the engine of the plane and takes it to the sky. Their next stop is the southern part of the world to the Wolf Pack Nation.

At the Southern nation, in what looks like a mine, Snively is with a few of the Swat-bots as they use drills and machines to dig through the mines. Snively watches the robots at work to see them doing a good job in his eyes.

Snively says, "Keep digging all of you! Eggman wanted that energy source from here! Continue digging through this mine to find it!"

Suddenly, the screen he is holding turns on for Snively to see Dr. Eggman on it.

"Snively, how did the digging go?" Eggman asks.

"It's going according to plan. We have yet to locate it, but we know that it's in the area," Snively says.

"Excellent Snively. Make sure the Swat-bots find the source of the energy and make sure to take care of any snoopers who dares to come," Eggman says.

"Yes sir," Snively says.

Snively then hangs up the connection and continues to command the robots to dig the mine.

Sometime later in the sky, the Freedom Fighters are riding on the plane with Tails piloting it. Tails lands the plane on the ground close to the forest of the Wolf Pack Nation.

"There we are. We land at the forest of the Wolf Nation," Tails says.

Sonic hops off the plane while the others climb out.

"It's great to see the Wolf Nation again," Sonic says.

"I can't wait to see Lupe and the wolves again," Tails says.

Sonic looks up above the trees and says, "And I think I found our clue."

Sally and the others look up to see smoke above the trees.

"If that doesn't spell civilization, I don't know what will," Sonic says.

Sonic then takes Tails hand, "Let's go little bro."

Sonic then speeds off with Tails at tow. Of course, the wind ends up knocking Sally and the others down.

"Great. Bunnie, can you get us there?" Sally asks.

"Will do," Bunnie answers.

In the forest, Sonic and Tails continue to speed through the forest and soon come across the clearing up ahead. When they reach the exit, they see stone buildings with many wolves around the area. They notice a few wolves gathered around the fire.

Just then, Sonic notices a tall gray wolf with dark hair. She seems to be wearing what looks like a blue shirt, and a skirt made of feathers, along with a tribal hat with feathers and a cape. Seeing the hair and fur color, he recognized the wolf.

"Is that… Lupe..?" Sonic says with glee.

Sonic the hurries over with Tails following from behind.

Sonic stands behind the wolf and asks, "Lupe, is that you?"

The wolf turns her head to see the gray wolf who has blue eyes and a scar under her right eye.

Lupe becomes surprised and then smiles, "Sonic. Tails. You're back."

"Yeah. It's great to see you after the last time we saw you," Sonic says.

"Hi Lupe," Tails says.

"Hello to you too, Tails. We missed you when we heard you went away," Lupe says.

"I know. Sally told us about this situation so we came as soon as we could," Sonic says.

"Yes, and took off without us," Sally speaks up.

Sonic and Tails turn their heads to see Antoine and Sally hitch a ride on Bunnie and she lands on the ground.

"Gee sugar-hog, you sure run faster than ever," Bunnie says.

Sally sighs, "Honestly Sonic, you could have waited for us."

"Whoops! My bad, but you know how I roll," Sonic says.

Sally sighs, "You never change, do you?"

"Nope," Sonic says.

"Hello Lupe," A male voice says.

Just then, a brown gray color wolf with blue eyes. He wears a blue and yellow shirt with matching pants, and gold wristbands.

"Hello Lobo, you have returned," Lupe says.

"Yes. We were able to figure out where the quakes are coming from," The wolf, Lobo says.

"Thank you Lobo. My friends have arrived to help us out," Lupe says.

Sonic and Tails are confused to see this wolf while Sally and the others smile.

Sonic asks, "Hey Lupe, who's this guy anyway?"

Lupe and Lobo begin to giggle.

"Right. I guess you wouldn't have known. Sonic. Tails," Lupe says.

Lobo says, "My name is Lobo, it's nice to meet you."

"He's my husband," Lupe says.

"Husband?!" Sonic and Tails exclaim.

"That's correct," Lobo says.

"How long have you two been an item?" Sonic asks.

"For some time now," Lupe says.

"Well then, congratulations," Sonic says.

"Congratulations," Tails says.

Lupe smiles and says, "Thank you. We've done with the congratulations a bit. Now, let's get down to what you all are here."

"Right. So what seems to be the problem?" Sonic asks.

"I assume Sally told you that we've been experiencing some quakes and hearing strange sounds," Lupe says.

"We were able to figure out the strange quakes and the sound coming from the mountains," Lobo says.

"Do you have any idea where the quakes are or have any idea who is doing it?" Sonic asks.

"We have no clue, but we can show you where it's coming from," Lobo says.

"Then let's hurry. I have a few ideas who could be behind this mess," Sonic says.

Sometime later, Sonic, Sally, and the Freedom Fighters are following Lupe, Lobo, and the wolf pack to where the quake and the strange noise come from. They soon walk through the canyon that is between the mountains.

Lupe says, "It is good that you and Tails have returned, Sonic. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. We've been trying to stop Eggface from whatever trouble he's been giving us," Sonic says.

"Seems that Dr. Robotnik has given you some trouble," Lupe says.

"Yeah, but he goes by Eggman now," Sonic says.

"Quite an… unusual name," Lupe says.

"Yeah. But his name doesn't change how rotten he is. I remember this one time that Eggman shattered the world into seven pieces and released an ancient being called the Dark Gaia," Sonic says.

"Eggman really did that?" Sally asks, shocked.

"He did. And managed to turn me into some kind of werehog," Sonic says.

"Dr. Eggman has turned you into a what?!" Antoine asks, becoming shocked.

"A werehog. Dr. Eggman was up in space with his space station. I was able to invade it and used the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and chased him to his control room. Only to find out he actually planned it so I can bring the emeralds to him," Sonic says.

Then Tails says, "Eggman used the power of the Chaos Emerald on this machine so he can free the Dark Gaia that is inside the planet. In order to do that, Dr. Eggman will use the Chaos Emeralds by draining all of their power from Sonic's body."

"Sounds like it really hurt you, sugar-hog," Bunnie says.

"It did, and during that time I observed the Dark Gaia energy and turned into this werehog. I was able to stay in control during my mission and repair the damages he has done. Of course, I met Chip when Eggman dropped me from space," Sonic says.

"What?! That's awful!" Sally exclaims in shock.

"Okay it was bad, but I met Chip," Sonic says.

"Chip?" Lupe asks.

"Chip was actually the Light Gaia. According to legend, the Dark Gaia is supposed to end the world while Chip who is actually the Light Gaia restores and renews it. It is supposed to happen every million years or so," Tails says.

"And I suspect that because of DR. Eggman interferes, the world breaks apart and the Dark Gaia awakens. I thought it was strange that the world suddenly broke apart, now I know why," Lupe says.

"Yeah. It's mostly because it wasn't the time for them to be awake. Chip shrank and lost his memories while the Dark Gaia and the energy spread across the world creating these creatures," Sonic says.

"But you were able to fix it," Lobo says.

"Yeah. But, because of Chip's role, he had to be sleeping for who knows how long and I never saw him since. He even gave me his green bauble necklace, and I have it ever since," Sonic says.

"You miss him, don't you?" Sally asks.

"I do, but I know that he is always going to be with us," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they begin to hear a strange loud sound.

Bunnie asks, "Do y'all here that?"

"I hear it too," Sally says.

"So do I," Sally says.

Sonic points out, "It came from over there."

Sonic and the others walk down the canyon to find the source of the strange sound. They also begin to feel and hear loud quakes as they come closer, which means, they're getting closer to the source of it all. Soon, they stop to see multiple Swat-bots taking wagons of dirt out of a hidden entrance.

"Those are Swat-bots," Sally says, shocked.

"Which means Eggman is here too," Sonic says.

"In other words, Dr. Robotnik is back as well," Lupe says.

"I'm afraid so. He already teamed up with Snively and caused trouble here. I knew he had something to do with it," Sonic says.

"You're right, but what is Dr. Eggman up to this time," Sally says.

"I don't know, but his robots are responsible for the strange earthquakes and sounds we've been experiencing," Lupe says.

Unknown to the group, a surveillance drone is flying above them and watching them with a strange camera. In the mine, Sniverly continues to direct the Swat-bots to take the rocks, dirt, and anything that prevents them from digging further. Suddenly, he hears an alert coming from his portable screen.

"What's this?" Snively questions.

Snively presses the button on the screen to see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, along with the Wolf Pack

Snively says, "Should have known Sonic and his Freedom Fighters would come snooping around, and the Wolf Pack would bring them here."

He then commands, "Swat-bots! Stop those Freedom Fighters and Wolfpack."

Outside of the mine, Sonic, the Freedom Fighters and Wolfpack are trying to figure out the plan how to get inside the mine.

"Alright, we need to distract those robots while Sally, Tails, and I sneak into the mine," Sonic says.

"That's true, but it will help if we know what they're doing down there," Sally says.

"We know by doing Sal," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a robotic voice, "Halt!"

The group quickly turn their heads to see the Swat-bots right behind them and they're pointing blaster at them.

The group quickly notice the Swat-bots are right behind them. They quickly move out of the way before they are blasted. Sonic quickly turns to the Swat-bots and is about to attack. Just then, a blast of fire came from the sky and blasts the Swat-Bots, melting them instantly. Sonic and the others look up at the sky in shock to see a large teal color dragon in the sky with a black nose ring on it.

Sonic says, sounding surprised and excited, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy then lands on the ground and slams her tails at the Swat-bots, destroying the rest of them from left and right. She then flies out and fires her ice breath at some, freezing them in her tracks. Once then lands on the ground, standing on her feet. Sonic and Tails are shocked to see the dragon, and that she has landed perfectly. Soon, they run to the dragon with excitement.

Sonic calls out, "Dulcy!"

Dulcy turns her head and surprisingly says with a smile, "Sonic! Tails!"

Sonic and Tails reach Dulcy and the dragon pulls them into her arms for a hug. Sonic and Tails do the same.

"Man Dulc, it's great to see you again," Sonic says.

"Yeah. We miss you," Tails says.

"I miss you too. I can't believe I'm able to see you guys," Dulcy happily says.

"So do we, and it's been too long. Where did you learn those fighting techniques? And you're able to land perfectly now?" Sonic says, starting to ask questions.

"Well. I met up with Lupe and the wolves from time to time and they've been helping me with my fighting techniques. And guess what, I'm able to find other dragons and they helped perfect my powers," Dulcy says.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Sonic says, excited.

"Yeah. You sure showed those Swat-bots," Tails says.

Dulcy blushes, "Oh gosh. Thank you."

Just then, Sally and the others walk over.

"Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Lupe, and Lobo. I didn't expect to see you here," Dulcy says.

"We could say the same about you. Talk about great timing, sugar," Bunnie says.

"Oui, it has been much too long," Antoine adds.

Sally smiles, "As much as I like to catch up on the reunion, but we need to stop Snively, and to do that, we need to figure out what he's up to."

"Snively? What's he doing here?" Dulcy asks.

"That's what we're going to find out, and the answer to this mystery is the entrance the Swat-bots came out of," Sonic says.

Not long, the group reach the entrance the Swat-bots exist from.

"Snively has to be down there somewhere, and the sooner we figure this out, the better," Sonic says.

Sonic, Sally, Tails, and the others begin to walk down the cave. All except Dulcy. She looks very nervous to see the dark cave.

Sonic turns around to see Dulcy and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry guys, I'm still a little claust-clausta… um," Dulcy says, feeling embarrassed.

"Dulcy is still claustrophobic. She still feels nervous about going into small and dark places," Sally confirms.

"Yeah," Dulcy says.

"Don't worry Dulcy, you stay here and keep a look out while the rest walk down this tunnel," Sonic says.

"You got it, Sonic," Dulcy says.

"Alright, let's go. But remember, we need to be quiet," Sally says.

Everyone agrees and begins to sneak down deep in the tunnel. As they walk deeper into the tunnel, the area grows darker, and Antoine is trying his best not to be scared. However, it's not easy for him. Suddenly, light begins to appear in the tunnel. They notice there are lights hanging from the ceiling. Just then, they hear loud digging sounds, as well as the sound of drills. Sonic shushes the group and they begin to walk down the path. Sonic and the others stop to see a corner where the noise is at their loudest.

Sonic then turns to the wall and becomes shocked to see more Swat-bots in the mine. The Swat-bots are using drills and machines to dig through the dirt while others shovel them into carts on tracks so they can be cleared out of the way. Sally, and the others peek out and are shocked to see the operation. They also see Snively close to the hole.

"So Snively is behind all the weird sounds you've been hearing," Sonic whispers.

"Yes. And it seems that he and the Swat-bots are looking for something in that hole," Lupe says.

Suddenly, they soon hear loud beeping sounds. Snively soon hears the same sound.

He looks at his computer and says, "The energy signature must be in this area."

On the screen, Eggman says, "Excellent. They're almost there. Tell them to keep digging and find the source. We don't want those wolves to stick their noses where they don't belong."

"Good, and yes sir," Snively says.

Then Eggman hangs up.

Snively turns to the Swat-bots, "You heard Dr. Eggman, keep digging the area, this instant! We don't want the Wolf Pack to know what we're doing."

Sonic and the others leave the corner and join together.

"So that's it. Snively must have found something that sends out a strong energy signature," Sally says.

"And we know that whatever it is, Eggbreath and Snobly will use them for their schemes," Sonic says.

"But what could that be that means for them to find it here of all places?" Antoine asks.

Before Sally can answer, another loud beep appears around the cave. Everyone looks at the corner to see what is happening.

One of the Swat-bots says, "Sir, we have found something."

"Well then, dig it out," Snively commands.

The Swat-bots continue to dig the hole until they stop. Soon, one of the Swat-bots comes out of the whole and is holding a cyan blue diamond in its hand, and it's glowing bright.

Snively looks at it and says, "That's it, this is the source of the energy."

Sonic and Tails are shocked and quietly exclaim, "A Chaos Emerald!"

"That's a Chaos Emerald? The one you told us about?" Sally asks.

"That's the one. The Chaos Emerald possesses great power. The Master Emerald you saw is the server for all of them, and it can cancel out all seven if they get out of control or used for bad stuff. Even having one Chaos Emerald can have a tremendous power. I'm able to use it to accelerate my speed and strength, but Eggman has used them to power up his robots and use all seven to try and take over Mobius," Sonic says.

Sonic soon realizes, "Then Snively having the Chaos Emerald, even one can be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. And if they get all of them, it will be disastrous. We better take that emerald away from Snively.

Everyone agrees with the statement. Soon, the Wolves howl loud that surround the cave, and catches the Swat-bots attention. Snively screams in fright and falls to the ground. He quickly turns around to see Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

"Like your little surprise, Snively?" Sonic remarks.

"You? How how did you find us?" Snively asks, shocked.

"Simple, your machine is making so much noise that the Wolf Pack can hear you," Sonic says.

Then holds out his hand, "Now hand over the Chaos Emerald."

"So sorry Sonic, but I will not hand over this Emerald," Snively angrily says.

He then presses a button on his control pad. Suddenly a large drone with armored tentacles appears from above the mine and lands on the ground. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters gasp in shock to see the robot. Soon, the robot begins to attack them. The Freedom Fighters begin to attack the robot as they dodge against the robot. While they're busy with the Robot, Snively runs to the wall and presses a button to reveal a secret path out of the cave. Snively runs through it with some of his Swat-bots and the cave begins to close. Sonic notices this and speeds off to stop him, but the tentacle swats Sonic and the entrance closes. Sonic, Sally, and the others continue to fight against the robot, until fire breath strikes the robot from the head and it melts. Then ice breath flies from the ceiling's opening and freezes the robot. Everyone looks up to see Dulcy. Soon, they talk out the rest of the Swat-bots and anything Snively has left behind.

After leaving the tunnel, Sonic, Sally, and the others know the situation is serious.

"I can't believe Snively got away with the Chaos Emerald," Tails says.

"I know. I should have known he would have something like this in handy. Now that he got a Chaos Emerald, this could mean trouble," Sally says.

"Yeah. I think this is now a race for the other emeralds. We got to recover them before Eggman and Snively do. Otherwise, we won't stand a chance," Sonic says.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Freedom Fighters and the Rogues

As soon as they returned to New Mobotropolis, Sally calls an important Freedom Fighters Meeting in Freedom HQ. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and all the Freedom Fighters gathered to discuss what happened at the canyon close to where the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters live.

Sally says, "Thank you all for coming at such short notice. Some of you may remember Sonic and Tails telling us about the Chaos Emeralds they have encountered. Sadly, Dr. Eggman and Snively were able to claim one of them. We need to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds before they find it. With them, they'll be unstoppable."

"We'll do our best to find them. We found them before, and we can find them again," Amy says.

"Yeah, but you also remember how hard it is to find them," Sonic says.

"You're right, it will take us a while to find them all. And with Eggman and Snively already gaining one, they might be able to find the other Emeralds a little better than us," Amy says.

Tails then says, "Luckily, I already have a solution. I'm planning on building a device that can help us find the other Chaos Emeralds. I have data of the strong energy that the emeralds give off. I can build one and use them to find the rest."

"Good idea Tails," Sally says.

Rotor says, "I can help you build the device."

"Thanks Rotor. With two of us, we'll have it done in no time," Tails says.

"Thank you. It's best that you two get started right away," Sally says.

Tails and Rotor nod their heads and head off to begin working on the device.

Sometime after the meeting, Sally and Sonic are sitting next to a pond as they think about what happened back at the mine.

Sonic asks, "You okay, Sal?"

"Just frustrated. I can't believe Snively got away something as powerful as the Chaos Emerald," Sally says, annoyed.

"Yeah. I know. Snively and Eggman won't give up finding the rest of the emeralds that easily," Sonic says.

"Which is important that we need to find the Emeralds before they do. And we're going to need help finding them, since you told me that they scatter every time you find them," Sally says.

"You're right about that," Sonic says.

Just then, Nicole appears and says, "Mind if I make a suggestion."

"Sure. What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Maybe if we can get Knuckles and the Chaotix to help us from the Emeralds. You mention that they have encounters with the gemstones before," Nicole says.

"That's a good idea. Let's go talk to him right now," Sonic says.

Meanwhile, at a far away location, three familiar birds riding on Extreme Gears are on a treasure hunt over the desert area. The Babylon Rogues: Jet the leader, and his companions, Wave and Storm. After riding on their extreme gears, they stop at an Oasis and jump off their gears. Jet then takes the map they found recently out and opens it to see the location.

"What does the map say?" Storm asks.

"I don't know, but it seems to have a surprise inside the place," Jet answers.

"It's best that we be careful. There must be traps that are making sure no one gets to the treasure," Wave says.

Jet smirks, "Sounds to me that this is going to be fun. We'll be able to dodge those traps in no time."

"So where does the map say that we need to go?" Storm asks.

Wave points left, "It should be in that direction."

"Then let's go," Jet says, jumping on his gear.

The other two jump on their Gears and ride it across the desert. All three continue to ride and soon come across the ruins that they need to go. Soon, they find the entrance to where the treasure is. With a smirk and desire of action, Jet is the first to enter. Wave and Storm follow after him. They fly through the different traps of spikes, swinging axes, spike balls, and flying darts. The three Rogues are able to use their Extreme Gear and skills to fly through all of the traps with no trouble.

After escaping past all the traps. They have reached the entrance to the main chamber. They hop off of their gears and look inside the room from the entrance to see a treasure chest in the middle of the room.

"Well then, let's go grab it," Jet says walking into the room.

"Wait Jet, there might be more traps than what we just faced," Wave says.

"Don't worry, I can handle whatever this ruin can throw at me," Jet says, confident.

When Jet takes the foot step, the tile begins to lower.

Waves grabs Jet as she screams, "Look out!"

Wave pulls him out of the room as the spike comes up in front of them. Then the spike goes back down under the ground.

"Well Wave, you were right about the traps being in the room," Jet says.

Storm asks, "How are we going to get through the traps and get to the treasure?"

"We'll move fast before the traps could spring out at us, and our gears will be able to help in case something flies at us," Jet says, and grabs his Gear.

While Jet and the Rogues are getting the treasure, Rotor and Tails are at the workshop trying to fix up the device for tracking the Chaos Emeralds. In the same room, Sonic, Sally, Amy, Cream, and Nicole are able to contact Knuckles and explain to him what happened.

"Eggman and Snively got their hands on a Chaos Emerald?!" Knuckles asks, shocked.

"That's right. We need your help to find the rest of the emeralds before Eggman and Snively can happen," Sally says.

"You're right. Eggman will do anything to find them and any plan that Eggman has for them, we need to stop him," Knuckles says.

Then answers, "I'll give you guys a hand. I am able to sense where the Chaos Emeralds are when I'm at a close range."

"How are you able to do that?" Sally asks.

"It's because of my connection to the Master Emerald. It's a natural ability the Guardians are able to receive from having a strong connection to the Master Emerald. I might be able to help you find them if I sense one close," Knuckles says.

"That's good," Sally says.

"And the Chaotix will be able to help keep an eye out for the emerald and to see if Eggman is giving us problems," Sonic says.

"Agree. I'll let you know if I find anything and I'll let the others know about the situation," Knuckles says.

Knuckles then hangs up the line as Tails and Rotor walk over.

Tails says, "Hey guys, we just finished with the device and already got it working."

"Great. I just knew you two can do it," Sonic says.

"Do you know where it is right now?" Sally asks.

"Yeah. It's at the Labyrinth Zone," Tails says.

"The Labyrinth Zone? Really?" Sonic asks, surprised.

Sally turns to Sonic, "You've been there before?"

"Yeah. It happened a long time ago. I had to stop Eggman when he went there as well," Sonic says.

"The Labyrinth Zone is very dangerous. It's full of traps and water around the inside," Tails says.

"Yeah. It took me some time to actually get through it. I think I actually found a Chaos Emerald there before, so it could end up there again," Sonic says.

Then turns to Tails, "I say we go find it before Eggman does."

"Yeah. Let's go," Tails says.

Sally says, "I'm going with you," Sally says.

"Alright then, Sally. Let's get going," Sonic says.

Amy quickly says, "Wait, I wanna go with you to help out! I can use my Piko Hammer to smash those traps to pieces."

"I think it's a good idea. You helped us when we're in the zones like that one," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic, I'll do my best," Amy happily says.

Sonic then says, "Then let's go find that Emerald."

Meanwhile in the chamber in the Labyrinth Zone, The Babylon Rogues are riding on their Extreme Gears to dodge the spikes and axes flying at them. The Rogues fly up, down, around, and other ways to dodge the traps.

Wave says, "The traps are very well set up and are very dangerous to get through."

"Maybe so, but we're getting through them like they're no problem," Jet says.

"But there could be more so we need to keep our speed," Wave says.

"Well you know me. I like to have a challenge," Jet says.

The Rogues continue to ride their gears through the traps so they can get to the treasure.

At the entrance to the Labyrinth Zone, Sonic, Sally, Amy, and Tails are able to reach it.

Tails looks at the device and it's pointing to inside the entrance.

"Hmm, it seems that the Chaos emerald is somewhere inside the temple," Tails says.

"We need to be careful. There are different traps and false ways in the zone. One false move and we're finished," Sonic says.

"But how are we going to get inside?" Amy asks.

Sonic says, "You guys follow me. I know a shortcut."

Sonic then walks to a different side of the temple. Tails and the others quickly follow from behind. They soon come across a large wall with a giant boulder in front of it.

"I don't see an entrance. It's just a giant rock," Amy says.

"That's because the entrance is behind the boulder," Sonic says.

"You seem to know about this entrance. I don't remember one being here before," Tails says.

"Eggman used one of his machines to dig his way out from one of the chambers and it's been here since. Eggman hid it behind the boulder so that he can use it in secret," Sonic says.

"Make sense. This does seem like something Eggman would do," Sally says.

"Well, we need to get it out of the way so we can get in," Sonic says.

Sonic walks to the rock and begins to push it out of the way. Sally, Tails, and Amy join Sonic and try to push the boulder out of the way. Sadly, the boulder isn't moving an inch.

"This boulder is too heavy for us to move," Tails says.

Just then, Amy makes her Piko hammer appear, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that boulder."

"Let's move before she," Sonic says, quickly moving Sally and Tails out of the way.

"You better get back, cause this rock is going to be gravel when I'm done with it," Amy says.

Amy then slams her Piko Hammer at the boulder causing it to be moved out of the way at top speed. Then it ends up being hit with the other rock and it breaks to pieces.

Sally turns to Amy, "Thanks for the help, Amy."

"No problem," Amy says with a smile.

"Well then, now that the giant boulder is out of the way, let's go down there and find that emerald," Sonic says.

The Freedom Fighters begins to walk inside the secret entrance and it's very dark inside. Then continues to walk down the tunnel.

Amy says, "It's really dark in here."

"Yeah. I can't see what's in front of me," Sonic says.

"So Sonic, do you think this chamber might have the Emerald," Tails asks.

"Not sure, but the only way to find out is to walk down this tunnel," Sonic says.

"We better be careful. The chamber could have traps just like you said sonic," Sally says.

"Come on Sal, when am I not careful?" Sonic questions.

Sally rolls her eyes, "I can name a few incidents when you get too excited for your own good."

The Freedom Fighters continue to walk down the tunnel to find the Emerald.

Back to the Babylon Rogues, they continue to dodge the spikes, axes, and any other traps they come across on. Turns out the chamber is a lot bigger than it appears and so, more traps are coming out to strike them down. They travel down a hall and then to different chambers as the treasure is being transported to a different room thanks to the mechanism of the temple. Soon, they are able to reach the final room and there are no more traps coming at them. They land on the floor and look in the room to see a large door blocking their way.

"Alright, I'll bet the treasure is in there. Let's hurry up and grab it before any more surprises come at us," Jet says.

The Babylon Rogues then walks into the chamber and can tell this is the real treasure chest with the treasure inside. Suddenly, a blue spin dashes comes out through a dirt covered entrance from the side of the wall. Then the rest of the dirt crumbles down to the ground. The spin dash stops and unrolls to reveal Sonic the Hedgehog. Sally, Tails, and Amy walk out.

Sonic turns to his friends, "Told you this is the way to the chamber."

"Yes. Considering that you had to borrow your way through the dirt blocking the entrance," Sally says, rolling her eyes.

"At least we made it, it was a long way down," Tails says.

"So let's find that emerald and get back home," Sally says.

Suddenly, someone says, "Hey Sonic!"

Sonic and the others turn to see the three bird Mobians.

Jet says with a smirk, "It's been a long time Sonic."

"Jet?" Sonic asks, confused.

Wave steps forward, "Long time no see, shorty."

"Wave?!" Tails says, surprised.

"What?! Not you three again?!" Amy angrily asks.

"What are you doing here?" Storm demands.

"Cut it out, Storm," Jet sternly says.

Jet then walks to the blue hedgehog, "What brings you three here, and where's the red hot head?"

"One, Knuckles' not here. Second, we're here to look for a Chaos Emerald. And three, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"Looking for a treasure that's supposed to be here," Jet says.

Sally asks, "Uh Sonic, who are those three?"

"Right. Sally this is Jet, Wave, and Storm, part of a group called the Babylon Rogues," Sonic says.

"The Babylon Rogues? I read about them before. They're known for being world class treasure hunters and Extreme Gear specialists. Of course, they're also robbers as well. Never thought I will be meeting them," Sally says.

"Sounds about right. So who are you girly?" Jet says.

"Girly?" Sally asks, feeling confused.

"Yeah. Guys this is Sally Acorn, Princess of New Mobotropolis and a very good friend of mine and Tails," Sonic says.

Hearing the word 'princess' have the Rogues surprised

"A princess? Really?" Wave asks, confused.

"Yeah," Sally says.

"You're really friends with a princess?" Jet asks, turning to Sonic.

"Well yeah. Tails and I have been friends with her for years. Back then, Tails and I used to live in Mobotropolis with Sally and our other friends before we left to fight against Dr. Eggman," Sonic says.

"Hmm, talk about luck. You being a friend with a princess, lucky you," Jet says.

Sally then asks, "So what's you doing here? You say something about treasure?"

"Yes. We're here to find a treasure that is supposed to be in the chamber," Wave says.

"What kind of treasure are you looking for?" Tails asks.

"We'll find out as soon as we get inside," Jet says.

Then turns to Storm, "Alright Storm, you know what to do."

"You got it, boss," Storm says.

With a swing of his fist, he punches the door and it causes it to fall to the ground. The two groups then look inside the entrance to see a pedestal. On the pedestal is a gold necklace that has seven color jewels like a rainbow. Next to it is a red glowing diamond. Tails looks at his device to see the reading pointing to where both of the gems are.

"The Chaos Emerald is on that pedestal with the treasure," Tails says.

"Well then, looks like we've come to the right place," Sonic says.

"Let's go grab it and get out of here," Jet says.

The two groups then begins to walk inside the chamber and attempt to grab both of the gems. Suddenly, they hear a loud hissing sound.

Amy asks, "Uh, what was that?"

"I don't think we're the only ones here," Storm says.

They soon gather together as they look around.

Sonic says, "Be ready for anything."

Suddenly, a giant creature with blue and white scales burst from the ground. It also has a giant hood with black markings on it, sharp fangs, a fork tongue, and yellow eyes. What they see is a giant serpent and it doesn't look very pleased to see the Freedom Fighters and Rogues inside the chamber. The snake hiss with the evil eye. The Mobians are stunned to see the serpent in the room and it doesn't look like it plans on letting them leave.

The snake creature raises its tail and throws it tail down towards the Freedom Fighters and the Rogues. Everyone quickly moves out of the way as the tail hits the ground. Everyone lands on the ground and turns to see the snake creature hissing as it sticks out its fork tongue.

Sonic smirks, "Well, this is just getting interesting."

"I was thinking the same thing," Jet replies.

Sonic then turns to the group, "Come on gang, we gonna charm this serpent. The hard way."

"It seems that it's the only way to take care of that snake," Wave says.

Sally screams, "Look out!"

Everyone quickly turns their heads and sees the snake diving its head towards them. They quickly dodge out of the way in the nick of time. The snake continues to attack as it tries to take a bite out of them. The Rogues ride on their Extreme Gears and fly around the snake creature. Tails uses his tails to fly in the air as well.

He flies to Sonic and says, "There has to be a weakness."

"It's going to be hard to find it when it keeps attacking us," Sonic says.

Sally then says, "Then we'll just have to make one. And right now."

"I agree," Sonic says.

Jet then flies his Extreme Gear to them, "And I think I have one. You and I need to distract that thing so the rest can attack."

"You got it," Sonic says.

Jet and Sonic begin to speed towards the snake creature. Sonic spin dashes the snake to grab its attention. The snake turns to see Sonic so it chases after him. Then Jet flies around it in a fast circle, making the snake move its head, trying to follow Jet. Sonic and Jet speed around the snake creature. The snake tries to catch them, but it's getting confused.

Jet calls out, "Storm, now!"

"You got it, boss," Storm says, riding his gear to the snake.

Storm then punches the snake's hard skin. Then Amy brings out her Piko hammer and smashes the creature on the back of the head. Wave then rides her Extreme gear past the monstrous snake. Sonic spin dashes while Jet flies on his Extreme Gear to the creature, giving it the final blow. The snake soon falls down and the floor begins to crack and break from under them. Just then, the area begins to rumble as the ceiling begins to crumple.

Jet calls out, "The temple's collapsing! We need to go!"

"We need to grab the Emerald now!" Sonic says.

Sonic and Jet use their own speed to hurry and grab the Emerald and the necklace.

Sonic then calls out, "Everyone, through the tunnel, it's the quickest way out!"

Sally and Amy both jump the Gears with Wave and Storm. Tails uses his tails to fly through the tunnel at top speed. Sonic and Jet speed through the tunnel as well. The temple and the cave begin to collapse as it falls apart. The moment the Freedom Fighters and the Rogues pop out of the tunnel, it's soon buried by the dirt and rocks, sealing the cave forever.

Sally asks, "Is everyone okay."

Everyone replies, "We're good!"

"I just hope we never see that snake again," Amy says.

"Agree," Sally replies.

"Well, we surely had a scary experience," Tails says.

"At least we got the Chaos Emerald before that snake eats us," Amy says.

"That was too close for comfort," Wave adds.

Jet turns to Sonic, "So why are you looking for the emerald?"

"Long story short, Eggman and his nephew, Snively are looking for the emeralds too and they already got one and we need to find the rest," Sonic says.

Jet groans with an annoyed look, "Not him again."

"I'm guessing you both met Eggman before," Sally says.

"You have no idea," Jet says.

"So Jet, you up for helping us from the emeralds before Egg Brains does?" Sonic asks.

"You know it. But remember, we still have a score to settle," Jet says.

"You know it," Sonic says.

"What score?" Sally asks.

Jet then announces, "I'm going to prove that I'm the fastest thing on the planet."

"Hey, let's start right now," Sonic says.

"You're on!" Jet says.

Soon, Sonic runs on his feet while Jet rides on his Extreme Gear. Everyone else simply stands and watches. Amy and Tails giggle while Sally rolls her eyes. To her, Sonic is still the same as always.

Later in the night takes place in a large building that is actually a museum. Inside the museum there is a room and it has a white Chaos Emerald in a display case. Suddenly, a figure that looks like a Mobians, judging by the height. Judging by the appearance, the figure is female. She is wearing what looks like a hi-tech suit with a mask. The fox looks around to see that no one is around. She then brings out what looks like a pen, that is actually a laser scalpel. She then uses it to cut the glass on the container and removes the glass. She then grans the emerald. Then brings out a grappling hook and throws it to the ceiling, hooking it to an open window. She then climbs out of the window.

The Mobian is able to climb on the roof of the museum. She then uses a parkour to jump between buildings until she reaches a certain one. She then removes the mask to reveal a female Mobian fox, with red and cream fur, red hair, and blue eyes. She then holds the emerald and shows a smirk on her face.

Back in the museum, two guards hurry into the room to see the gem that is supposed to be on display is missing. They look inside to see a black card with a silhouette of a fox tail. All it says is. Thanks From Phantom Thief Fox."


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Tails and the Phantom Thief

On a bright and sunny day, Tails the twin tailed fox is flying on the Tornado to find the Chaos Emerald. Tails looks at the Chaos Emerald tracker he and Rotor have invented. He is soon heading to a town known as Station Square.

Tails says, "It sure is a nice day to fly on the Blue Tornado. Of course, I need to keep an eye out for the Chaos Emerald. It can be anywhere."

Suddenly, Tails hears a strange sound and looks at the Chaos Emerald tracker on the panel of the plane to see it show a blinking light.

"The Chaos Tracker is going off. That means there must be a Chaos Emerald close by," Tails says.

He then turns the wheel on the plane in a certain direction and the plane begins to head down so it can make a landing.

Meanwhile, at a large building that has white walls, four floors with four rows of windows, and many students walking around and inside the building are finished with classes for the day, more like for the school year.

A feline student asks, "So have you heard about the Phantom Thief and the latest heist last night."

"I know. I heard it too," A rabbit Mobian says.

A human boy tells two of his friends, "It was all over the news this morning. She did it again."

"I know. She was awesome," A wolf Mobian says.

Outside of the school, there is a young red furred Mobian fox with light yellow muzzle and a tip on her tail, red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a school uniform of red, blue, white, and a little yellow, that is also a blazer. As she reads her book, she overhear the conversation of the Phantom Thief.

"She has to be the coolest Mobian ever. I heard that she never hurt anyone in her heist and that she leaves a card at the scene," A human girl says.

A female wolf says, "I know. She is very skillful. I wonder if she can give me a few pointers. Then I can improve my grade in gym class."

The fox girl simply smiles and hears the bell ring.

The fox girls shouts in relief, "Finally! School's out!"

All the students cheer happily and leave the campus to begin their summer vacation. The fox girl begins to leave the campus and head home as well.

She then says, "Alright, now to begin the next part of my plan."

Meanwhile, Tails is holding the Chaos Emerald tracker in front of him.

"Hmm. According to the tracker, it said that the Chaos Emerald is somewhere around here," Tails says to himself.

Tails continues to walk down the sidewalk to find the Chaos Emerald. At the same time, the fox girl is walking back home in a different direction. In fact, the two foxes are actually walking opposite directions from each other and that they are not seeing where they're going. And before they know it, both of the foxes bump into each other and fall down. Tails' device also falls from his hands and hit the ground.

Tails groans as he sits up and rubs his head, "Ow! That hurt!"

"I'll say," A female's voice says.

Tails looks up to see the Fox girl wearing the school uniform. Seeing her, Tails feels his heart beating fast, and his muzzle begins to slightly turn red.

The fox girl sits up to see Tails and asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

Tails stammers, "I-I-I'm o-o-kay. I-I-I'm s-sorry f-for b-bumping into y-you."

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going," The girl says.

"No no. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Tails says.

He then looks down and becomes shocked to see that his Chaos Emerald Tracker is broken. Some of the parts have broken off and the screen is cracked.

"Oh no. It's broken," Tails says, sadly.

The girl picks it up and says, "I'm sorry about that. I was thinking about something."

"It-It's okay. I guess we both should have watched where we're going," Tails says.

Then says, "By the way, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"That's a nice name. My name is Fiona Fox, but I'm sometimes called Fi, but you can choose," The Fox girl says.

Fiona then asks, "So what are you doing here?"

Tails blushes and is very embarrassed to say anything.

Fiona giggles, "Come on kid, don't be embarrassed about it."

"R-Right. I'm actually trying to find the Chaos Emerald that I tracked to this area. The Tracker you have in your hand is what my and my friend made ourselves. But it's uh, broken now," Tails says, and his muzzle turns pink.

Fiona giggles in reply.

Then she has an idea, "I know, how about you come over to my apartment, and we can get your tracker fixed."

"Th-Thanks," Tails says with a smile.

Then the two foxes walk together to Fiona's home.

Meanwhile, outside of Station Square, there is a large mansion that is owned by a Mobian brown rat. The rat named is Renfield and there are some sketchy stories about him that he is able to get where he is now because of threats, and other devious methods. Renfield is in his office on the phone and is not pleased to hear the robbery last night.

Renfield angrily says, "Listen, I need you to find that Phantom Thief Fox and stop whoever it is from stealing the products from my museum. And we need to get them because for anyone begins to suspect or the Phantom Thief Fox begins to piece it together. Find that thief this instant!"

Then slams to hang it up and groans with an annoyed expression.

He then angrily says, "I have to get them all back before that thief piece together the secret of my museum. That is why I have to be ready when that thief does come. I can't let that thief or anyone find out about this.

In a living room of an apartment building, the door opens to reveal Fiona and takes out the key from the lock. She then walks inside with Tails behind her. Tails is amazed to see it so clean and tidy.

"Wow! Your apartment looks very nice," Tails says.

"Thanks. I like it that way, "Now make yourself at home," Fiona says.

"Sure," Tails says, and sits on the couch.

Fiona asks, "You wanna snack or anything to drink?"

"Sure," Tails says.

Fiona then places her backpack on a chair and walks to the kitchen to get some food and drinks. Tails looks around to see Fiona has a nice apartment. And has to wonder if she lives alone or not. Tails then notices strange black gloves that look high tech.

Tails says, "Hey Fiona, those are cool gloves you got there."

"My what?" Fiona asks, walking to the living room with a bowl of chips, and another bowl of fruit, and two glasses of drinks.

Fiona then notices the gloves on the table. She sighs and walks over. Then places the tray on the table and takes the gloves. Then puts them in her draw for safe keeping.

She then turns to Tails and asks, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Um sure," Tails answers.

"You see. These gloves are mine and I made it myself. To tell you the truth, in this town, I'm known as the Phantom Thief Fox," Fiona says.

Tails becomes confused, and surprised, "What?"

Tails then asks, "What do you mean Phantom Thief Fox?"

"Like I said I'm a thief and a very skillful one. It happened when I lost my parents a few years ago, because of someone who calls himself Mammoth Mogul, who influence is around the city," Fiona says.

"What? But how can he be responsible for your parent's death?" Tails asks, shocked.

"He hired someone to kill them. A few years ago, me and my parents were in a car incident. My parents died while I miraculously survived. It was ruled as an accident, but it wasn't," Fiona says.

"That's awful. Why would we do such a thing?" Tails asks.

"It's because my parents were working on a case against one of his colleagues. My father was a police officer while my mother was a news reporter, so they make a good team. Sadly, he found that they were getting close to exposing him, and decided to silence them, as to hope of shutting them up," Fiona says.

"That's terrible," Tails sadly says.

Then asks, "But how are you becoming a thief has to do with it?"

"I was able to steal a priceless jewel just the other night," Fiona says.

"A jewel?" Tails asks.

Fiona then gets up and picks up a small box close by. She then walks back on her chair and sits down as she places the box on the table.

"I just acquired this from the museum last night. And I have to say, it's an impressive find," Fiona says.

Then opens it to reveal a white diamond, and Tails becomes surprised.

"That's a Chaos Emerald," Tails says in surprise.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Fiona asks.

"Yes. The Chaos Emerald is a special gem that has powerful Chaos Energy. It can be very dangerous if they landed in the wrong hands, and if someone gets all seven of them," Tails says.

Fiona takes the gem out of the box and looks at it, "I heard of these gems, but never thought I ended up finding one in the museum. I also heard of them being dangerous, and can be if in evil hands."

"Tell you what Tails, I'll give you the Chaos Emerald, but you need to help me with a little something," Fiona says.

"What's that?" Tails asks.

"You're going to help me with a little heist," Fiona says.

Suddenly, Tails exclaims, "What?! You want me to help you with a heist?!"

"Pretty much," Fiona says.

"But what is this heist?" Tails asks.

"My plan is to steal a little something that will expose Renfield's museum of their lies. And hopefully that will put him behind bars," Fiona says.

"What did he do?" Tails asks.

"I'll tell you later. But first, we need to go over the plan," Fiona says.

She then takes a blue paper and unrolls it to show him a blueprint of what looks like a mansion. Tails looks at the blue print with curiosity.

"A blueprint?" Tails says, confused.

"This is the blueprint of Renfield's mansion. There will be a lot of guards since my last heist from last night. As well as lasers, sensors and all kinds of traps. It will be difficult for me to sneak inside a second time," Fiona says.

Tails looks at the blueprint, "Hmm, I think I can create a mini-scanner to find the traps and also hidden rooms around the area."

"I like your idea. There's a workshop I used on the upper floor of the apartment. You can also get your Chaos Tracker fixed as well," Fiona says.

"That's good. Thanks," Tails says.

"You're welcome," Fiona says, with a smile and begins to blush a little.

Later on Tails uses the workshop to create special goggles that can be used to look for any traps. He then hears the door open to see Fiona wearing her hi-tech suit and her gloves. Seeing her dressed like this causes Tails to blush.

Fiona asks, "What is it, Tails?"

"I-i-i-it's n-n-nothing. So… you think you can tell me more about this heist we're going to do?" Tails asks.

"Well, inside his mansion lies information about the items being stolen from everyone so that he'll display then in his museum," Fiona says.

Shocked, Tails asks, "What?! How is he able to pull this off?!"

"He threatens anyone who gets in his way and even goes to attack them with his bodyguards," Fiona says.

"That's a terrible thing to do. You're right he does need to be stopped before he can do any more damage," Tails says.

"I agree. And this is why I've decided to ask for you help, especially since you're a well known Freedom Fighter," Fiona says.

"Wait, how do you know I'm a Freedom Fighter?" Tails asks, surprised.

"I've seen you along with Sonic and the others on the news. especially you, Tails. I was actually there when you saved Station Square from a rocket that was going to self-destruct," Fiona says.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Tails says.

"Yeah. I think you all are great," Fiona says.

"Thanks," Tails says, embarrassed.

Suddenly, they hear a loud beeping sound. Fiona looks at her wrist to see her watch beeping and seeing the time.

Fiona presses the button and says, "Alright Tails, we should get going. It's time."

"Yes Fiona, and I just finish with the finishing touches," Tails says.

"Thanks Tails, I know I can count on you," Fiona happily says.

She then hugs Tails making his face turn red.

Later in the night, on top of a building next to Renfield's mansion, Fiona is looking at the mini-scanner Tails has made.

"I'm really impressed about the camera you put into this scanner. I can see a lot, especially at night," Fiona says.

"Thanks. I always like making new kinds of inventions and gadgets," Tails says.

"I can see why," Fiona says.

Then Fiona stands up, "Let's start this mission."

"Right," Tails says standing up too.

Tails then twirls his tails and flies in the air. Tails takes Fiona's hands and they fly over the building and land on top of it without being detected. The two soon reach a long glass window. Fiona brings out a glass cutter and uses it to create a circle on it. With her gloves, she sticks her hand on the glass and lifts it. Then places it on the ground. Fiona looks inside to see no guards are around. She jumps inside and lands on the ground. Tails lands on the ground next to her.

"Okay Tails, we'll need to head down these halls, but there are security cameras and detectors ahead," Fiona says.

"Thanks for the heads up," Tails says.

The two foxes head down the halls and stop to see security cameras attached the walls with detectors over them. They scan many parts of the hall in case anyone comes across the sensors or their view. Fiona then uses the mini-scanners on the security camera and sensors. Soon, they also see lasers as well. Fiona and Tails then use their skills to get past the security camera, sensors, and lasers without getting in their view or being detected.

Sometime later Tails and Fiona are able to get past the security system. They soon walk down the hall that seems very clear so far.

Tails whispers, "The information that Renfield has might be in his office."

"I was thinking the same thing," Fiona says.

The two foxes look around down the hall and Tails uses the scanner to find the right room. Soon enough, the scanner points to a large brown door with a gold name plate saying Renfield on it.

"This must be it," Tails says.

He turns the knob and opens it to reveal an office building. They see a large desk with a chair and a computer on it.

"Looks like we found the office, and there's his computer," Tails says.

Fiona walks to the computer and brings out a USB drive that is also shaped like a fox tail. She plugs it into the computer and types on the keyboard allowing her drive to hack the system and gain the information.

Fiona says, "I hacked into the system, and now to copy the information into my flash drive and send another copy to the police."

Tails and Fiona look to see so much information on the computer. The information explains how Renfield has been bribing or threatening people so he'll have items to display in his museum. Tails is very shocked to see how much Renfield has done.

"I can't believe he managed to do this to a lot of people. Now I know that he needs to be stopped," Tails says.

"That's why he's on Mogul's side, that way, he can get away from anything and anyone," Fiona says.

Tails asks, "Who exactly is this Mogul?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. All I know is that he works in the shadows, commanding anyone who is in his payroll," Fiona says.

"That does make sense. Sonic and I traveled practically all over Mobius and we never heard of this guy called Mogul before," Tails says.

Then asks, "Do you have any idea where it is?"

"I'm afraid I don't. He's a complete mystery. I remember strange rumors about him. One is that he is into black marks in the dark arts," Fiona says.

Soon, Fiona hears the computer beep meaning all the data is downloaded. Suddenly, Tails notices a photo of the rat that is actually Renfield. She then also notices a photo of a Mammoth Mobian wearing a white suit.

Tails asks, "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure. I know the rat is Renfield, but I don't know who this other guy is," Fiona says.

Soon enough, the data has already been transferred. Fiona also puts the USB drive in her bag for safe keeping.

"There. The data has been saved in my drive and I sent a few well known copies to the police," Fiona says.

"Great. Now let's get out of here before the security guards come," Tails says.

Before they have the chance to leave, they hear the door slammed open. The two foxes turn their heads to see Renfield along with a few robotic drones that are his guards. He is not liking seeing what the two foxes are doing in his office, and on his computer.

"Well well, if it isn't the Phantom Thief Fox… and she has one of those Freedom Fighters with her," Renfield angrily says.

Fiona whispers, "Yeah. You and your friends are very famous."

"I can tell," Tails whispers.

Then Fiona turns to Renfield, "You're a little late there Renfield, we got enough information to show everyone what you've done. And I'm sure once the police get a hold of it, you'll be in jail."

"We'll see about that," Renfild says, sounding displeased.

He then snaps his fingers and commands the robots, "Get them!"

The two drones then begin to attack them. Fiona acts quickly and uses one of her weapons to attack them back. Then sends the robots crashing to the wall. Tails then sees another coming at them, and kicks one of them in the fall. Then both the robots get slammed into each other after Fiona and Tails attack them. Fiona and Tails then hurry out of the office when they hear loud footsteps. The two come to a stop to see a large armored mech suit walking towards them.

Then come to a stop. Suddenly, Renfield climbs on it as he angrily says, "Robot! Get them!"

The Mech suit then begins to attack Tails and Fiona as it slams it's fists to the ground. Fiona and Tails quickly dodge out of the way. Tails and Fiona then begin to fight back against the robot. Fiona uses one of her weapons to attack. Then Tails kicks it on the back. He then turns his head to see the rat running away.

Tails angrily says, "You're not getting away!"

Tails then flies over and dive bombs on Renfield, knocking him out cold.

Tails gets off of Renfield, "Well, that took care of him."

Tails quickly turns to see Fiona is fighting the Mech Robot on her own. Tails then hurries to Fiona and is able to give the robot a hard kick on the back. Then Fiona kicks it in the face. Finally, together, both of the foxes are able to give the robot a hard kick to the head, knocking it out. The robot then falls to the ground and it's shut down.

"That was close," Tails says.

"Too close," Fiona says.

"I think it's time for us to get out of this place," Tails says.

"True, but I also have an idea," Fiona says.

Soon enough, Tails and Fiona are outside and on top of Renfield's house. Fiona is setting up some fireworks on top of the roof as Tails is making sure the information has been sent out to the police and any other official.

Tails turns to Fiona, "Alright. I sent the information and the other ones were sent to the police. Still, I can't believe that you planned all that."

"I sure did," Fiona says.

"Well, I finished with all the data and checking everything else. Soon, the police will know of Renfield's crimes," Tails says.

"Thanks for the help, Tails," Fiona says.

Then stands up, "Well, I'm done setting up the fireworks."

"Sure. What do we do now?" Tails asks.

"Now we light up these fireworks and get out of here," Fiona says.

Fiona brings out a lighter and lights up all the fireworks. Tails twirls his tails and carries Fiona off the building as the fireworks go off flying in the sky. As the police drive by they see fireworks are being shot from the sky. They report back to the station and they receive information of Renfield's crimes so they drive over.

Sometime later, Tails and Fiona are able to reach the apartment. The two foxes have pizzas and sodas to celebrate their victory.

Fiona laughs, "That was awesome!"

"Yeah. I'm glad I was able to help you," Tails says.

"I'm glad you were able to help too," Fiona says.

They turn their heads to see the fireworks going on right now. Fiona then passes the Chaos Emerald and a piece of paper to Tails.

"Here you go Tails. Here's the Chaos Emerald," Fiona says.

"Thanks," Tails says, taking the Emerald and the paper.

He looks at it to see a number, "What's this?"

"It's my phone number. I thought it would be a good way for us to stay in touch," Fiona says.

Tails blushes, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And you and I can give each other a call when things are more calmer," Fiona says.

Fiona then gives Tails a kiss on his cheek, making him blush that his cheeks turn red and makes a goofy face. Fiona begins to laugh as well.

Meanwhile in the prison of Station Square, Renfield soon wakes up to find himself in the jail cell. He is very angry to remember that Tails is the one who knocked him out. He soon turns his head to see a mammoth Mobian wearing a white suit like the one in the photo, and is with another Mobian.

Renfield begins nervous and says, "M-M-Mogul! Uh, listen about what happened. I was attacked by the Phantom Thief and and… the Freedom Fighter known as Tails. Please, give me another chance."

The Mammoth Mobian doesn't say a word and his eyes glow green.

Outside of the jail it shows a bright green glow and Renfield lets out a terrified scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: An Fearsome Encounter

Flying in a different plane, Bunnie and Antoine are on the search for the Chaos Emerald. Thanks to Tails and Rotro installing the Chaos Tracker into the plane's control, they are able to track down the Chaos Emerald and are heading to where it's at.

"It sure was a good idea of Tails to put the Chaos Tracker on the plane, we'll be able to find the Chaos Emerald in no time," Bunnie says.

"Oui. We will be finding ze Chaos Emerald in no time at all," Antoine says.

Antoine looks down from his seat of the plane to see that they're flying over a desert area.

"Hmm, I do have to wonder how we're going to find it in ze desert," Antoine replies.

"I'm sure we'll find it somehow with the Chaos tracker at hand," Bunnie says.

She then looks at the device and says, "From the looks of the trainer, I have to say we're pretty close.

Suddenly, a strong and powerful beam appears out of nowhere and hits the tail of the plane. Antoine ends up being bounced off his seat and almost falls off the plane.

Bunnie panics, "Antoine!"

Bunnie quickly uses her robotic arm to grab him and puts him back in his seat.

"Thank you, Bunnie," Antoine says.

"No problem, Sugar-twan, but you better buckle your seat belts," Bunnie says, having both hands on the controls.

"If you say so," Antoine nervously says.

Bunnie continues to hold to the control and is trying her best to land the plane on the sandy desert. Sadly, without the tail for their plane, Bunnie continues to struggle holding the control until the plane crashes to the ground. Bunnie and Antoine hit their heads on the panels and the two are knocked out as the plane continues to slide on the sand, and soon comes to a complete stop. Bunnie and Antoine are unconscious and the plane is broken apart. And as it turns out, Bunnie's robotic arm is also damaged from the crash.

Suddenly, multiple shadows appear to the scene. The shadows come from a group of Mobians that also have cyborg robotic parts who've seen the plane crash. Seeing the two unconscious, a few of them help the two out of the plane and one also grabs the Chaos tracker. The Half Mobian cyborgs take Bunnie and Antoine, along with the plane to a large campsite.

Later on, Bunnie lets out a groan as she begins to open her eyes. She feels like she is hit hard by a hammer or something hard. She turns her head a little to see her robotic arm is badly damaged. She can't fully remember, but she remembers the plane has been hit and crashes to the ground with herself and Antoine on it. Suddenly, a blurry figure, a shape of a platypus that seems to have robotic parts walks over to her.

The cyborg platypus shouts, "Hey, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Bunnie quickly wakes up and sits up in surprise.

She quickly asks, "Wha-what happened?"

Bunnie looks around and notices Antoine is laying down on a bed unconscious.

"Antoine!" Bunnie says, shocked.

Bunnie turns to the platypus and demands, "Alright? What's going on? What happened?"

The platypus Mobian is a blue color with a gray bill and table and wears a white lab coat. He also has a robotic arm and hands, and his leg is made of metal as well.

Platypus Mobian walks over and examines Bunnie's robotic arm, "Your plane was shot down and crashed close to our camp. The mayor and a few others found ya unconscious and brought you here. You and your friend don't seem to have any broken bones, but I'm afraid your robotic arm is badly damaged.

Bunnie soon remembered, "That's right. We were flying over the area when something hit our plane's tail and broke off. Next thing, I knew the plane crashed and we're knocked out."

"Seems that arm of your's is damaged, am I right?" A male's voice says.

Bunnie turns her head to the source of the voice and is completely shocked. The Mobian is a yellow rabbit like her, with blue eyes, and his ears are down since he is wearing a brown cowboy hat. He also wears a brown westernized-vest with a red tie, and black boot, but his left leg is made of metal. His right arm is made of metal and holds a gray cane in his left

Seeing the male rabbit Mobian causes Bunnie to shed tears and smile. Without thinking, she runs to him and gives him a big hug despite her robotic arm being broken.

"Uncle Beauregard! Ah didn't think Ah'd ever see you again!" Bunnie happily says.

The grown rabbit hugs her back and says, "Same here, darlin' Oh, I missed you."

The two rabbits hug each other with happiness. Bunnie hasn't seen him in a long time, and is glad to see him again. When she looks at him, she notices the robotic arm and leg she has that are similar to hers.

Bunnie asks, "Uncle Beauregard? Wha… what happened to your arm… and your leg?"

"It's a long story. I got these injuries when me and other prisoners of the camp were in a breakout at Robotnik's prison camp," Beauregard says.

Bunnie gasps in shock and asks, "What happened? And how do you get those robotic arms and who are all these Mobians with robotic parts? And what happened to me and Antoine?"

"One question at a time, darlin'," Beauregard calmly says.

"Sorry," Bunnie says.

"It's okay. I remember someone inside the prison took the plans to his roboticizer and was able to put it to good use," Beauregard says.

"He did? Do you know who he is?" Bunnie asks.

"He never gave his name, but everyone here owed him a lot. He then used the roboticizer to help replace my lost limbs and also used it to help the other prisoners with their lost limbs and other disabilities," Beauregard says.

He then walks to the tent and opens it's drapes to show Bunnie what he means. Bunnie becomes surprised to see so many different mobians that have different robotic limbs. They are able to use them for weapons, lifts, and other activities. Yet, they are able to live a normal life.

"This… this is amazing. I… I never knew there are more Mobians with robotic limbs," Bunnie says, surprised and astonished.

She then places her hand on her broken robotic limb, "Like me."

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. We managed to use it to help others and made sure to remove the mind control program of the roboticizer," Beauregard says.

"This is amazing. Whoever did it must have been pretty amazin', especially to get rid of Eggman's mind control on the roboticizer and help you all get out of the prison," Bunnie says.

Beauregard walks to Bunnie and asks, "I must admit, I'm also surprised to see you having robotic limbs yourself. Were you also trapped in one of Robotnik's prison camps."

"No. I got these a very very long time ago. I was still a child then. Dr. Eggman attacked Mobotropolis one day, and ah was one of the folks caught in the crossfire. Rosie and Uncle Chuck found me and took me to the hospital as soon as possible. At first, it seems that ah wasn't gonna make it through the night. With my only option after everything that has happened, Uncle Chuck did the only thing he could do… he smuggled me into his lab and made me the first patient of a prototype medical roboticizer. He managed to save my life, by having my left arm and both my legs cybernetic. It saved my life… but I was turned into a freak," Bunnie sadly says.

She then smiles, "But I was able to get through it and I didn't want to give up and I did what I could to make the best of it. It also helped that I have great friends who helped support me and help me get back on my feed. And now… I'm a Freedom Fighter who battled against Dr. Eggman and save innocent people."

And turns to Antoine, "And we still continue to fight."

She then turns to her uncle and asks, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just has a bump to the head," Beauregard says.

"That's good. I still have to wonder what happened. Antoine and I were flying over here and something hit our plane. It happened so fast that I wasn't sure if it was an accident," Bunnie says.

Beauregard shakes his head and says, "That was no accident."

"What do you mean? Are you sayin' someone attacked us on purpose ? Who would do that?" Bunnie asks, sounding shocked.

Beauregard calmly says, "The Fearsome Foursome."

Confused, Bunnie asks, "The Fearsome Foursome? Who are they?"

"A group of powerful and dangerous mercenaries," Beauregard says.

"They sound like trouble, don't they?" Bunnie asks.

"That's putting it mildly," Beauregard says.

Then Bunnie asks, "Do you have any information on them?"

"Well, there are only four to their team. There is Sergeant Simian, he's known for his hand to hand combat, he also has super powerful strength and a weapon's expert. There is also Lightning Lynx he has super speed and a refined senses. He also has expertise in martial arts. The next member is Predator Hawk, he has a keen physical combat and flight, he also has a strong keen eye and launches at anyone like he's a predator. The last is Flying Frog and he's an odd case," Beauregard says.

"What do you mean by odd?" Bunnie asks.

"Flying Frog is a complete mystery. There's not much about him. He seems to be flexible and is able to use his tongue, but he's kind of a… a loon," Beauregard says.

"That sounds like trouble," Bunnie says, worried

"They all are. They're practically ruthless and will do anything to get the job done," Beauregard says.

"I'm surprised that the Freedom Fighters have never heard of them. Not even Sonic and Tails heard of them during their travels," Bunnie says.

"That's because they work in the shadows that makes it hard for them to be noticed until they finish their work," Beauregard says.

Bunnie sounds very concerned and asks, "But why would they attack us like that? Why go through the trouble of shooting down our plane?"

"I'm not sure myself to be honest. And the way you said that some beam shot you down,I fear that they're up to something," Beauregard says.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, there are two Mobians discussing something. The first is a male Mobian Lynx. He has tan and black fur, and black hair, and light blue eyes. He wears a pair of electric blue gloves and boots and both have lighting bolts printed on them. The second is a Male Mobian Hawk that has blue feathers and a patch of feathers on his chest, a yellow beak, and blue eyes. He wears a red headband, red gloves that shows sharp claws, red goes and a bandolier.

"It seems that the weapons' test is a success, Predator," The Lynx says.

"It is successful, Lightning, it was unable to be detected," Predator says.

Just then a male Mobian gorilla with brown fur, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin walks by. He is also wearing a military helmet with green pants, green boots, and an ammo belt. He is known as Sgt. Simian.

He says, "Of course, if the pilots in the plane survives they'll try to figure out what happened and soon learn they've been attacked."

The green male Mobian frog with blue eyes, and wears a white scarf, brown gloves, boots, and knee pads, and also wears a flight hat and goggles.

He laughs and says, "Yeah. And we wouldn't want that. Of course, they'll feel really banged up after words. And we can have time to go play with them."

And continues to laugh.

The Predator Hawk says, "More like we find them and then eliminate them."

Back to the camp of cyborg Mobians, Bunnie's robotic arm is finally fixed up and back to good condition. Then Bunnie decides to help the cyborg Monbians with their conditions. She also helps them with some of the repairs to their homes, and their equipment.

She then finishes a Mobian Squirrel's robotic arm, "There you go. It's all fixed."

"Thank you," The Mobian Squirrel says, and bows her head a little.

She then walks over to carry off her activity.

Just then, Beauregard walks over and says, "Hey Bunnie, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, I've been makin' myself useful while I'm here," Bunnie says.

"I'm glad. I just come to let you know that your friend is up now," Beauregard says.

"Antoine is okay?" Bunnie asks, sounding relieved.

"He's fine. Still a bit banged up, but he'll be okay after some rest," Beauregard says.

Not long after, Bunnie and Beauregard are back in the tent to see Antoine is lying down on the bed, but is awake now. He has a bandage wrap around his head.

"Are you alright Sugar-twan?" Bunnie asks.

"Oui. I believe so. My head is feeling dizzy," Antoine says.

"I'm glad that you're alright," Bunnie says.

Still feeling tired and dizzy, Antoune asks, "Bunnie, what happened to us? I remember some beam of light or something like that."

"I know. In fact, my uncle just told us that we were actually attacked by a group of mercenaries called the Fearsome Foursome," Bunnie says.

"Attacked?" Antoine asks, shocked.

Beauregard walks into the tent and says, "I'm afraid so. The Fearsome Foursome are a group of dangerous mercenaries and the way you both described your incident. "

Antoine is shocked to hear that they've been attacked.

Then asks, "But why us?

Beauregard then says, "I'm not sure, but you'll have time to recover when you get some bed rest."

Later in the night, Bunnie and Antoine talk to Beauregard about their adventures when they're young. Beauregard is impressed to hear how much Bunnie has grown up and how her friends are able to support her when she struggles.

"I'm mighty impressed. You both have been Freedom Fighters for a long time. Ah gotta say, Ah'm proud of you. Did everyone start saying Rabbot instead of Rabbit. Ah get that all the time," Beauregard says.

Antoine and Bunnie blush a little and show smiles on their faces.

"Well, it's been neither for a while… now it's Mrs. D'Coolette," Bunnie says.

Bunnie then shows the gold ring on her finger.

Beauregard is very surprised, "Mah little Buns done and got herself married? Oh mah stars! Ah blinked and you grew up!"

"Ah… ah wished you could have been there," Bunnie says.

"Me too. Well, I guess congratulations is an order then," Beauregard says.

"Thanks Uncle Beau. Antoine is a good man," Bunnie says.

"Oui. And I love you so much," Antoine says.

Bunnie giggles and says, "I like you too, Sugar-twan."

Bunnie then turns to her uncle and asks, "But do you think those Fearsome Foursome might still be around."

"Yes. they're somewhere in the mountains and are good at hiding from anyone. Even we tried to look for them, but wasn't able to find a trace of them," Beauregard says.

"So that's where they are," Bunnie says.

"Maybe we should go there and find them ourselves," Antoine asks.

"Maybe, but I don't want anyone to get hurt," Bunnie says.

She then looks at her repaired arm, "My robotic arm was badly damaged from the crash and it got fixed up. However, there are still some modifications before it's fully repaired. Of course, I have Uncle Beau, and his friends help with that."

Sometime later, Bunnie looks at her arm to see it fixed, but will need to wait before she can use it. Antoine stays with Bunnie with a smile on his face. Bunnie and Antoine then notices a yellow armadillo with a green shell. She wears a dark outfit and has robotic arms and has hydraulic pistons. She is walking carrying some boxes.

Bunnie says, "Hello."

The Armadillo turns and says, "Hello. My name is Matilda."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bunnie," Bunnie says.

Bunnie asks, "So… what happened to your arm?"

"I lost both of my arms during an earthquake and Beauregard gave me cybernetic arms and managed to teach me how to create and repair robotic limbs. I'm actually one of the people who helped fix your arm," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. I remember. Thanks for the help," Bunnie says.

"You're welcome. I must admit, I'm surprised to learn that Baron is your uncle. I looked up to him like a second father. I've been with him for some time since I was separated from my family," Matilda says.

"You were separated from your family. That must have been terrible," Antoine says.

"Yeah. We understand how it felt. We lost our families too. Many of us who were attacked by Eggman were orphaned and runaways," Bunnie says.

"I see," Matilda says.

Then Bunnie says, "I'm sorry you lost your family."

"I remember how it felt when I lost my family and childhood, and I lost my arm and legs. I decided to not let anyone else feel the same pain that I've felt," Bunnie says.

Bunnie is laying down on the bed as Matilia finished with the final adjustments to her robotic arm.

Matilda says, "That sounds very brave.

Then finishes with the repair, "There. Test your robotic arm and see if it fully works."

Bunnie then moves her Robotic arm and then makes it into a blaster.

"Thanks Matilda," Bunnie says.

Matilda nods her head and about to leave the tent when she and the couple hears an explosion outside the camp. Antoine screams in fright and jumps in the air and lands as Bunnie catches him in her arms.

"What in tarnation is that?" Bunnie asks.

Bunnie and the others hurry outside to see four Mobians with robotic drones and a large cannon behind them. The robots are beginning to attack the camp.

"Bunnie!" Beauregard's voice calls out.

The group turns their heads to see Beauregard hurrying to him.

"Uncle Beau, are those the Fearsome Foursome you told us about?" Bunnie asks.

"I'm afraid they are, and they're destroying the camp," Beauregard says.

Suddenly, they hear the lynx, Lightning announces, "That is correct. We're the Fearsome Foursome. We order all you cybernetic Mobians to surrender or be destroyed."


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: The Will to Fight

Not long ago, Bunnie and Antoine are found by Bunnie's long lost Uncle Beauregard and his comrades who have escaped from Dr. Eggman's prison camps have become Cyborg beings. Those who have been badly injured are given robotic parts and do their best to create a life for them. However, now they are being attacked by a group called the Fearsome Foursome. They demand that they surrender or face the consequences.

Bunnie however steps forward and shouts, "We're not going to surrender to you! So I recommend that you leave these folks alone, or I'm going to have to make ya!"

Lightning Lynx laughs and says, "For a girl, you're not so tough."

Bunnie is not pleased to hear the comment the Lynx makes and soon sees the Fearsome Foursome laughing at her. Suddenly, Bunnie ends up punching Lighting Lynx in the face. Simian then tries to attack her, but Matilda comes in and blocks Simian's attack with a punch of her own. Simian then punches her away and sends her to the ground.

Suddenly, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog pounce on Bunnie and pin her to the ground.

Predator smirks, "For a rabbit, you're actually a little tough. A little."

"I'm plenty tough, you varmint," Bunnie angrily says.

She then raises her feet and kicks them in the face. Predator flies down and tries to attack her, but Bunnie quickly dodges the attack. Flying Frog then tries to attack Bunnie from behind, but Matilda then punches the frog in the face.

Lighting Lynx jumps on the cannon as it begins to grow mechanical arms and head to another direction as the rest follow him. Seeing Bunnie and Matilda needing help, Antoine hurries over to help them fight against the enemies. Antoine hurries to help Bunnie, but Predator Hawk attacks him.

Bunnie looks to see over and gasps, "Antoine!"

Bunnie hurries over and punches Predator away from her husband.

"Are you okay, Sugar-twan?" Bunnie asks.

Predator sits up and rubs his head, "Oui. I am ze okay, but my head hurts from that attack the ruffian gave me."

"Think you can still help?" Bunnie asks.

"I believe I can," Antoine says.

Bunnie smiles, "Then let's fight these varmints!"

With that, Bunnie and Antoine begin to fight against the Fearsome Foursome. Meanwhile the Drone robots begins to make their way towards the camp and attack the site along with its citizens. Some of the cyborgs either run away and take any child and infant to safety, or those who have weapons try their best to fight back.

Beauregard commands his comrades, "Bring out the defenses and get everyone else to safety!"

One of the cyborg citizens then asks, "What about your niece and her husband? And what about Matilda?"

"I know. I need you to make sure everyone gets to safety and some will need to fight those drones. Once everyone is in a safe distance, gather three of our men and help battle against the Fearsome Foursome," Beauregard says.

"And what are you planning to do?" The soldier asks.

"I'm going to help my niece and stop these villains from hurting our camp and citizens," Beauregard says, and heads off to find Bunnie and the others.

Meanwhile, Bunnie, Antoine, and Matilda continue to fight Simian, Predator, and Flying Frog. Matilda is able to punch Flying while Antoine is able to use his sword to repel Predator's sharp claws. Bunnie and Simian end up griping each other's hands 'Robotic hand in Bunnie's case' in a strong battle of strength.

"Tarnation, you sure are a strong ape," Bunnie says.

She then lifts her legs up, "Let's see how you feel about getting a double kick." Then swings her legs and kicks Simian in the face.

That causes Simian to let Bunnie go and he falls to the ground. Before Bunnie can do anything, a tongue coils around her arm and swings her up in the air and slams to the ground. Bunnie groans as he looks to see Flying Frog having used his tongue as he has Matilda's back under his foot.

He laughs like a mad man and says, "Sorry, but you have to wait until the real show starts."

"What kind of show?" Bunnie demands, still feeling the pain.

"You're going to see how our cannon works," Flying Frog says.

Suddenly, they hear Lightning say, "You have one chance to surrender. If you don't comply then you'll be facing the consequence."

Then presses the button on the remote in his hand. The cannon begins to charge up a strange energy as the cannon aims for a mountain a distance away. The energy from the cannon continues to charge as it shows a red light coming from it. Then the cannon fires releasing a powerful beam at the top of the mountain, and the energy blows up the mountain into crumbling rocks in the matter of seconds. Bunnie, Antoine, Matilda, Beauregaurd, and everyone who is evacuating from the camp become shocked to see the cannon destroying the mountain in the matter of seconds.

Bunnie quickly uncoils her wrist from the tongue and punches Flying Frog in the face, making him get off of Matilda. Bunnie uses her jets on the cannon

to fly to where the Lynx is who is on top of the cannon.

"What in tarnation did you do?" Bunnie asks.

"I fire the cannon to make a point of our negotiation," Lighting says.

Bunnie angrily demands, "That's it! You have no right to threaten people like that! How in tarnation did you manage to fire the cannon with that kind of energy."

"It is quite simple. The cannon is powered by the power of a Chaos Emerald," Lightning says with an evil smirk on his face, causing Bunnie to gasp in shock.

Shocked to hear fright Lighting about them using a Chaos Emerald, she knows that it's dangerous that they have one in their possession. What's more, if a Chaos Emerald has the power to power a cannon like that, she doesn't want to think about what could happen if they have all seven of them. What's more, they have the emerald that they're looking for.

"In a few minutes when the machine charges, it will blow this camp of yours into a crater," Lightning says.

Bunnie, Antoine, Matilda, and Beauregard are shocked to hear that the camp is in terrible danger. Soon, the rest of the Fearsome Foursome begin to attack them.

"We need to stop that machine and get that Emerald before they blow this camp sky high!" Bunnie exclaims, and punches Simian.

"Oui mon cherie, but how do we get to the emerald with ze Fearsome Foursome blocking our way," Antoine says, blocking Predator's attack.

"Lucky since we have your arm and legs fixed up, you can start using your new upgrades," Beauregard says.

"I really appreciate it," Bunnie says, and punches Simian in the face.

Bunnie then uses the jets in her robotic feet to fly into the air and charges towards the Fearsome Foursome. Flying Frog sticks out his tongue and it stretches to attack Bunnie, but she grabs it with her robotic hand. The upgrade gives it an electric blast from her robotic arm and hits him. The frog has been electrocuted and paralyzed. Soon, he flops to the ground.

"Now gotta get to that machine," Bunnie says.

Suddenly, Predator flies over to attack her, "Not so fast, prey."

Before Predator can attack her, Antoine and Matilda jump at him from behind. Antoine and Matilda hand onto Predator as the hawk tries to shake them off of him. Bunnie sees her chance and blasts him to the ground.

"Thanks y'all. Matilda. You too Sugar-twan," Bunnie says.

"Oui, I am so glad you're okay," Antoine says, feeling a little tired.

"Thank you. I gotta get over there and stop that cannon," Bunnie says.

Then hurries over to stop the cannon. Antoine, Matilda, and Beauregard hurry after her. Simian sees the four heading to the cannon and chases after them. Lightning Lynx who is still next to the cannone turns his head to see Bunnie and the others.

Lightning then attacks Bunnie by punching her in the face.

"Bunnie!" Antoine exclaims.

Antoine then brings out his sword and tries to attack Lightning, but Lighting zips away from him. Antoine then chases him away from Bunnie, and tries to swing his sword at him. But Lightning Lynx is moving so fast that Antoine is unable to attack him.

"I'm coming Antoine," Bunnie hurries over.

But then Simian blocks her away and grabs her. Bunnie then uses her rocket jets to fly herself into the air, but the gorilla is not letting her go, and he is too heavy for her to get fully off the ground.

As Antoine fights Lightning, he turns to see Bunnie is in trouble. Before Lightning can do a sneak attack, Matilda jumps and kicks him in the stomach. Antoine turns around to see Matilda as she pins him to the ground.

"Antoine, help Bunnie. I got this guy," Matilda says.

"Oui, and thank you madam," Antoine says.

Bunnie continues to try flying with her jets, but Simian is not making it easy for her.

"Let me go you, varnment!" Bunnie shouts, angrily.

Simian says, "Sorry little girl, but you won't be leaving so easily."

Suddenly, Antoine jumps on him from behind, making him let go of Bunnie. Bunnie then dives down at him as Antoine helps grab a hold of him. Simian is proven to be very strong as Simian is able to fight back against them. Simian then raises his fist to punch Bunnie, but she is able to block his attack. She grabs his arm as Antoine lets go of him, and Bunnie throws him over her head. Then straight to the ground, hard that becomes paralyzed by the collision.

Bunnie says, "Thee down, one to go."

Matilda is able to punch Lightning. Then Lightening then attacks Matilda. But then, Bunnie catches his attack and slams him to the ground. Now they are able to defeat all four of the Fearsome Foursome. Suddenly, Bunnie notices the cannon is beginning to charge and will soon strike at the camp.

Bunnie quickly turns to the others, "Antoine. Matilda, the cannon is going fire again!"

Antoine then hurries to the controls, but suddenly, Lightning blocks his path. And soon the two begin to fight against each other.

Bunnie thinks, "We need to move the cannon and fire away from the camp."

Then she has an idea.

She turns to her uncle and Matilda, "Uncle Beauregard, Matilda. I can use my new elastic robotic arm to move the cannon, but I'm gonna need your help."

"Right," Beauregard says.

"Then we better do it fast," Matilda says.

Lightning then uses his speed in order to stop them, but a mysterious energy bolt hits him and is knocked out cold. As the group hurry to the cannon, Predator and Flying Frog regain themselves and try to attack them. Antoine and Matilda are able to fight back and beat them until they are unable to fight. Once all the bad guys are taken care of, they hurry to the cannon.

Once at the cannon, Bunnie uses her robotic arm to coil around the cannon, and with Beauregard, Antoine, and Matilda's help, they pull with all their might as the cannon begins to move away from the camp. They continue to pull the robotic arm attached to the cannon until it's aiming at a mountain far away from the camp, and safe from causing any damage. Then the cannon fires a massive beam at the mountain. After the cannon has been fired, Bunnie hurts to the control and punches through it, and pulls out the Yellow Chaos Emerald. With the emerald gone, the machine shuts down. Bunnie sighs in relief to see they are able to stop the cannon and the Fearsome Foursome, just in time.

She says, "That was close."

"We did it," Matilda happily says.

"I reckon. I'm glad that you stood up to those Fearsome Foursome," Beauregard says.

Bunnie blushes and says, "Thanks."

Bunnie then turns to Lightning Lynx who is still unconscious. She has to wonder who attacked Lightning while everyone else is distracted on moving the cannon. Unknown to them, a mysterious figure who is wearing a hooded cloak is a long distance away from them and has a mask on their face. The being is holding a weapon in their hand. The figure then walks away before anyone can notice.

Later on, Sally, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters arrive as they are making sure the Fearsome Foursome are tied up and will be taken to prison back in New Mobotropolis. Each of the friends explain about the adventure they have while they go their separate ways.

Bunnie holds out the yellow Chaos Emerald, "Here it is Sally girl, we were able to find another Chaos Emerald."

"Great. Now we got three of them," Sonic says.

"And now we need to find three more," Amy says.

"Can't believe you guys were able to take on those wackos," Sonic says.

"Oui. I am starting to see how fighting against villains like them can be challenging," Antoine says.

"Yeah, but you're doing pretty great. You were very scared to fight back when we were younger," Sonic says.

"Oh Sugar-twan, you were really great," Bunnie says, and kisses him on the cheek.

Sally then turns to Tails, "And you did a great job getting the white Chaos Emerald too, Tails."

"Thanks, but I did have a bit of help from Fiona," Tails says, embarrassed.

"Ow, I think it's sweet. Who knows, maybe she could be your girlfriend," Sally teases with a smile.

Tails' muzzle begin to turn red and he panics, "Sally, what are you talking about?!"

The group then begins laughing.

"We can tell that you like her. Tails and Fioan sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S. I.N.G," Amy says with a grin.

Sally says, "Okay, enough teasing Tails."

Bunnie turns to her uncle, "Everyone, this is my Uncle Beauregard. He's the one who in charge of the camp. He along with those at the camp were able to use the roboticizer to help with medical treatment to all the Mobians here."

"It's a pleasure to meet y'all," Beauregard says.

"It's good to meet you. Bunnie told us about how you were able to use the roboticizer for good instead of evil, Sally says.

"Thank you princess. And I'm very glad to know that Bunnie has good friends to help her," Beauregard says.

"No problem," Sonic says.

"So Beauregard, how were you able to use the roboticizer? It sounds very interesting," Sally says.

"It's a pleasure. We've been doing this since we were able to escape from Dr. Eggman's prison camp. We decided to do what we can to help each other, and we can help you stop Dr. Eggman from his corruption on Mobius," Beauregard says.

"We really thank you for the help," Sally says.

"Yeah. Our team will be bigger than ever before," Rotor says.

"You can say that again," Bunnie says.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest during the night, something crashes through the trees out of the sky. In a different location, there is a couple who are having a camping trip. They become startled when they hear the explosion coming from close by, and decide to check it out. They soon see an unconscious feline who is wearing a purple and white outfit, and has a red jewel on her forehead. She is also holding a purple diamond shape glowing gem on one hand and is holding a red rectangular gem on the other.


End file.
